


ANGEL ON FIRE

by UwuSunshineMinho



Series: ANGEL ON FIRE [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Angst, Comedy, Death, Demons, F/M, Fluff, Ghosts, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 71,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwuSunshineMinho/pseuds/UwuSunshineMinho
Summary: "I woke up to another mess in the living room Broken bottles all around my feet They came again in the night under crescent moon Didn't wake me in my sleep""'Cause they talk and drink and laugh 'bout things And fall in love in my backyard I hide and cower in the corner Conversation's getting hard 'Cause nobody seems to ask about me anymore And nobody seems to care 'bout anything I think And nobody seems to recognize me in the crowd In the background screamin', "Everybody, look at me"""And I'm faded away, you know, I used to be on fire And I'm faded away, you know, I used to be on fire I'm standin' in the ashes of who I used to be And I'm faded away, you know, I used to be on fire You know, I used to be on fire You know, I used to be on fire, fire"Ninana, an angel and a sister of another angel Castiel, she decided to leave heaven and go down to earth after hearing that her brother pulled someone out of hell. Then she meets the brothers, Sam and Dean Winchester, but she didn't plan to fall in love with Dean.*BASED ON THE SHOW SUPERNATURAL!!**SEASON 4-5*





	1. 1: Lazarus Rising

 

 

**She is wearing a jacket because she has an angel blade in her sleeve**

**Nina's P.O.V**

**I walk along the grassy way of heaven that my father has sent me to, with my brother Castiel. Before you ask me, what the hell I am doing in heaven, I'm an angel, and blah blah blah. Yeah, being angel is all fun... sometimes, but some of my brothers and sisters are frigging dicks. I hear the swoosh of wind... or maybe wings and I sigh and I knew it was one of my brothers and I turn around to see Uriel "What the hell do you want?" I ask and he snickers**

**"What crawled up your ass and died?" He asked**

**"Shut up, and tell me what the hell you want?" I ask him I'm not really in the mood for him or basically anyone at the moment**

**"Did you hear that our lovely brother, Castiel, has pulled someone out of hell?" He asked me and I looked at him with a look of shock**

**"Cas, pulled someone out of hell? Who?" I ask**

**"A guy named, Dean Winchester." He told me and I was surprised, he's only been in hell for about 4 months**

**"Thanks for telling me." I say Don't know why, but whatever. Then he just disappears, and I sigh 'Well, I'm gonna go to earth, I guess.' I thought and I zapped myself to earth and I didn't know where the hell I was. "Oh, great." I say and I turn off my angel radio, because with it on, I can hear everything, and I don't want to hear that, and I started to walk to find well, I don't know who.**

**I have no idea where the hell I am I swear to god, heh that's actually funny. Why the hell do I laugh at my own jokes? I see a person at a payphone, and I walk over to them and the guy looked at me, "Uh h-hi, I know I shouldn't bother you, but uh where am I?" I ask and he smiles** **  
** ******"Well, you're in North Dakota, sweetheart." He told me Why did that sound sexual?** **  
**

**"Uh thanks, I'm looking for someone, and now I know where I am, I can find him." I said**

******"By all means, but before you leave, we can at least do something together." He told me and I sigh 'I don't have time for this.' I thought and I put my two fingers on his forehead and he passed out.** **  
**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Sweet dreams." I say and I started walking.**

**I walked up to this house and I knock on the door and a very tall person opens it** **  
** ******"Can we help you?" He asked**

**"Uh yeah hi, which one of is Dean Winchester?" I ask and I felt water being splashed to my face, but I only knew it as holy water** **  
**

******"What the hell?" I ask wiping the holy water from my face** **  
**

**"Not a demon." The slightly shorter person said but then salt was thrown at me**

**"Hey!" I exclaim and then someone sliced my arm a little**

******"Okay, enough of that." I told them** **  
**

**"Okay, so scratch off demon, ghost, and shifter." The tall guy said**

******"Yeah, and who's gonna answer my question which one of you is Dean Winchester?" I ask**

**"I am." The slightly shorter person said** **  
**

******"Well, I'm Nina." I say**

**"I'm Sam Winchester and this is Bobby." The taller guy said** **  
**

******"Hi." I greeted**

**"Uh why don't you come in." Sam told me and I walk in the house "How did you find us?" Sam asked and I shrug** **  
**

**"I don't know, I just started walking." I say** **  
**

**"Do you mind telling us where you're from?" Dean asked Uh yeah no. Imagine telling someone you're from heaven. Wait my vessel is from Illinois so why not say that**

**"Illinois." I say**

**"You're long way from Illinois." Bobby told me and I smile slightly**

**"So how do you know me or know of me?" Dean asked and I stiffened up, shit!**

**"Uh- it is not of import." I say awkwardly Damn being an angel is difficult!** **  
**

******"Okay." Dean mumbled** **  
**

**"How did you get out of hell?" I ask like the freaking idiot I am!**

**"How did you know that?" Dean asked and I see Sam pull out a demon knife and I started backing up and he raised the knife to my throat** **  
**

**"Wait, wait, wait, I might know who pulled your brother out of hell." I say and Sam took the knife off my throat**

**"Who?" Dean asked** **  
**

**"I said I might know, that doesn't mean I know." I say** **  
**

**"We could see a psychic." Bobby said** **  
**

**"Yeah, we could do that." I say trying to keep my throat in place**

**"Okay." Dean agreed Well, I don't know how this happened to me but it did.**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We get to this house and Bobby knocks on the door and the door opens and I see this woman who is beautiful and she looks like she is in her thirties "Bobby!" The woman cheered and she gave him a hug lifting him off the ground a little and I look at Sam and Dean** **  
**

**"You're a sight for sore eyes." Bobby told her and the woman looks at Sam and Dean up and down**

**"So, these the boys?" She asked and then she looked at me "Hmm, I see you got some more friends." She said**

**"Sam, Dean, Nina. This is Pamela Barnes, best damn psychic in the state." Bobby said introducing us**

**"Hey." Dean told her obviously flirting with her and that got me disgusted,**

**"Hi." Sam said awkwardly and I just said nothing**

**"Mmm-mmm-mmm. Dean Winchester. Out of the fire and back in the frying pan, huh? Makes you a rare individual." Pamela told Dean**

**"If you say so." Dean said Whew this is awkward, and this is why I don't leave heaven**

**"Come on in." Pamela said and we all walked in and she shut the door behind us**

**"So, you hear anything?" Bobby asked** **  
**

**"Well, I Ouija'd my way through a dozen spirits. No one seems to know who broke your boy out, or why." Pamela told him Well I know you pulled him out of hell!**

**"So what's next?" Bobby asked her**

**"A séance, I think. See if we can see who did the deed." Pamela said Okay let's hope this works**

**"You're not gonna... summon the damn thing here." Bobby told her** **  
**

**"No. I just want to get a sneak peek at it. Like a crystal ball without the crystal." Pamela told him**

**"I'm game." Dean said and we went down into a seance room and we get the seance set up and I hear Pamela and Dean flirting with each other and I stifle a laugh and we sit down and there about 6 candles together**

**"Right. Take each other's hands." Pamela said and we do as we were told to "And I need to touch something our mystery monster touched." Pamela said and she touched him somewhere and he jumped 'Whoa.' I thought**

**"Whoa. Well, he didn't touch me there." Dean said and she laughed**

**"My mistake." She told him and Dean looked around at us and I smile lightly and he took off a sleeve of his flannel and raised the sleeve of his shirt and I saw a hand print and holy fuck it was deep, it was branded into his skin 'Damn Cas!' I thought and she puts her hand on the brand and she closes her eyes "I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle. I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle. I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle." She said chanting and I hear the T.V. turn to static and she continued to chant "I invoke, conjure, and command... Castiel? No. Sorry, Castiel, I don't scare easy." She said Oh shit, she better listen to Cas**

**"Castiel?" Dean asked**

**"Its name. It's whispering to me, warning me to turn back." Pamela told him Yeah you should probably do that and all I heard was white noise and static and the table began to shake "I conjure and command you, show me your face. I conjure and command you, show me your face. I conjure and command you, show me your face. I conjure and command you, show me your face." She chanted and the white noise and the rattling of the table became violent**

**"Maybe we should stop." Bobby told her yeah lets stop!**

**"I almost got it." She told him** **  
**

**"Pamela, you don't know him, I do, you need to stop!" I exclaim but she didn't listen** **  
**

**"I command you, show me your face! Show me your face now!" She exclaimed and the flames shot up like 7 feet in the air 'Oh shit!' I thought and then I heard her scream and she opens her eyes and all I see is white flame 'Oh my god!' I thought Then she collapses and the flames died out and Bobby went to check on her**

**"Call 9-1-1!" He exclaimed and Sam gets out of his chair quickly and went to call 9-1-1 in the other room and I stay in my chair shocked and I run my hands through my hair and my ass stayed glued in my seat** **  
**

**"I can't see! I can't see! Oh god!" She sobbed and I stood up from my chair and I walked over to her and I see she had no eyes at all 'Dammit Cas!' I thought**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We were at this diner and Sam was on the phone with Bobby and it was just me and Dean "How do you know Castiel?" He asked me and I looked up at him** **  
**

**"I just know him." I say and I see Sam come back to our table and he sat down**

 

**"What'd Bobby say?" Dean asked him**

**"Pam's stable. And out of I.C.U." Sam told him**

**"And blind, because of us." Dean said to him**

******"And we still have no clue who we're dealing with." Sam says Not true, it's an angel and you have an angel sitting right in front of you** **  
**

**"That's not entirely true." Dean says**

******"No?" Sam asked** **  
**

**"We got a name. Castiel, or whatever. With the right mumbo-jumbo we could summon him, bring him right to us." Dean says Uh no, cause I don't think he knows I'm here**

******"You're crazy. Absolutely not." Sam said Yeah he gets it** **  
**

**"We'll work him over. I mean, after what he did?" Dean asked Well, he is my brother**

******"Pam took a peek at him and her eyes burned out of her skull, and you want to have a face to face?" Sam asked**

**"You got a better idea?" Dean asked him**

******"Yeah, as a matter of fact I do. I followed some demons to town, right?" Sam told him Oh no, do you really have to follow demons around** **  
**

**"Okay." Dean said Okay?! Really? Okay?! That's all you got?**

******"So, we go find them. Someone's gotta know something about something." Sam said and I see the waitress walk up with two plates of pie and she puts them down on the table and she sits down in a chair next to me and Dean looks over and smirks at her** **  
**

**"You angling for a tip?" He asked and I look over at her and I see her true face, she's a demon 'There's a demon sitting next to me!' I thought**

******"I'm sorry. Thought you were looking for us." The demon waitress said and her eyes went black and I saw everyone eyes in here go black 'Oh my god, I'm in a room with demons!' I thought and then I saw the waitress's eyes go back to normal "Dean. To hell and back. Aren't you a lucky duck." The demon waitress said** **  
**

**"That's me." He told her**

******"So you get to just stroll out of the pit, huh? Tell me. What makes you so special?" She asked him**

**"I like to think it's because of my perky nipples. I don't know. Wasn't my doing, I don't know who pulled me out." Dean said** **  
**

******"Right. You don't." She said like he was lying**

**"No. I don't." He told her obviously not lying**

**"Lying's a sin, you know." The waitress said Oh yeah says the demon**

**"I'm not lying. But I'd like to find out, so if you wouldn't mind enlightening me, Flo..." Dean said with attitude and I smile**

**"Mind your tone with me, boy. I'll drag you back to hell myself." She said Bitch please! Sam shoots daggers at her and he looked like he was gonna attack her and Dean held up his hand and he sat back down**

**"No, you won't." He said**

**"No?" She asked**

**"No. Because if you were you would have done it already. Fact is, you don't know who cut me loose. And you're just as spooked as we are. And you're looking for answers. Well, maybe it was some turbo-charged spirit. Or, uh, Godzilla. Or some big bad boss demon. I'm guessing at your pay grade that they don't tell you squat. Because whoever it was, they want me out. And they're a lot stronger than you. So go ahead. Send me back. But don't come crawling to me when they show up on your front doorstep with some Vaseline and a fire hose." He told her Shit!**

**"I'm going to reach down your throat and rip out your lungs." She told him I like to see this bitch try! Dean leans over with a challenging look in his eyes and then he punches her and she takes it and she punches her again and she does nothing but glare at him I sense that she is getting more and more nervous**

**"That's what I thought. Let's go, Sam. Let's go, Nina." Dean said and we stood up and Dean pulls out a ten dollar bill and he puts it on the table like it was an insult "For the pie." Dean said and we walked out**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We walk out of the diner and we walked across the street and we were very tense and very quick "Holy crap, that was close." I say**

**"We're not just going to leave them in there, are we, Dean?" Sam asked**

**"Well yeah, there's three of them, probably more, and we've only got one knife between us." Dean told him**

**"I've been killing a lot more demons than that lately." Sam told him Wait what?**

**"Not anymore – the smarter brother's back in town." Dean said and I laugh a little**

**"Dean, we've got to take 'em. They are dangerous." Sam told him** **  
**

**"They're scared. Okay? Scared of whatever had the juice to yank me out. We're dealing with a bad mofo here. One job at a time." Dean told him and I sigh**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I walk in Dean's motel room and I saw him kinda asleep and I hear TV static start and the radio starts whining and Dean wakes up and he sees me and almost shoots me cause he had a shotgun right beside him "It's just me." I say**

**"Sorry." He told me and he looks around to see if Sam was anywhere and he was nowhere to be found, and then the high pitch noise starts again, and it's really high and Dean grabs his right ear with the shotgun in his left hand, then I see the mirror on the ceiling shatter and it rains broken glass and Dean just crumbles to the ground clutching both of his ears, and all the glass that is in this room explodes and I flinch and all I heard was a scream and I see Bobby burst through the door** **  
**

 

**"Dean!" He exclaimed and we got him out of the room and got him into Bobby's car since Sam took the Impala.**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"How you doin', kid?" Bobby asked Dean as we was wiping the blood from his face**

**"Aside from the church bells ringing in my head, peachy." Dean told him and he pulled out his phone probably to call Sam to wonder where the hell he is** **  
**

**"Why the hell didn't you tell him?" Bobby asked as Dean was done with the phone call with Sam** **  
**

**"Because he just tried to stop us." Dean said Oh no, he's gonna summon Cas is he?** **  
**

**"From what?" Bobby asked**

**"Summoning this thing." Dean said Crap!**

**"You can't be serious!" Bobby exclaimed Yeah he can't be serious** **  
**

**"As a heart attack. It's high noon, baby." Dean told him I sigh well this is gonna go great** **  
**

**"Well, we don't know what it is. It could be a demon, it could be anything." Bobby told him** **  
**

**"That's why we've got to be ready for anything." Dean said and he pulled out the demon knife "We've got the big-time magic knife, you've got an arsenal in the trunk..." Dean continued** **  
**

**"This is a bad idea." Me and Bobby say but I mumble**

**"Yeah, I couldn't agree more, but what other choice do we have?" Dean asked** **  
**

**"We could choose life." Bobby said** **  
**

**"Bobby, whatever this is, whatever it wants, it's after me. That much we know, right? I've got no place to hide. I can either get caught with my pants down again, or we can make our stand." Dean told him** **  
**

**"Dean, we could use Sam on this." I say** **  
**

**"Nah, he's better off where he is." Dean told me and I sigh and nod**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We were in this warehouse and I see Bobby spray paint a devil's trap on the ground and there is a bunch of symbols on the walls and the ceiling and I was with Dean while he was setting up equipment "That's a hell of an art project you've got going there." Dean told him**

**"Traps and talismans from every faith on the globe. How you doin?" Bobby asked**

 

**"Stakes, iron, silver, salt, knife. I mean, we're pretty much set to catch and kill anything I've ever heard of." Dean told him**

******"This is still a bad idea." Me and Bobby told Dean** **  
** ******  
**

**"Yeah, Nina, and Bobby, I heard you the first ten times. What do you say we ring the dinner bell?" Dean told us and Bobby nods reluctantly and he goes over to the other table and gets some powder and puts it in this bowl and it begins to smoke and then he starts chanting in Latin.**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We waited and waited and waited..... Nada "You sure you did the ritual right?" Dean asked Bobby and he gave him a look "Sorry. Touchy, touchy, huh?" He said and I snicker and I heard this banging on the roof and Dean and Bobby stood up with shotguns in their hands "Wishful thinking, but maybe it's just the wind." Dean said and the door burst open and I see my brother Castiel just walk in and I see he was in his business suit and trench coat 'Oh crap!' I thought and then all the light bulbs just exploded and Bobby and Dean just shoot him as we walked towards us, but it doesn't work on him, see angels can't be killed with things that can kill a human, an angel blade has to kill us, and Dean grabs the demon knife as Cas was in front of us "Who are you?" Dean asked**

******"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition." Castiel told him Nice choice of words Cas**

******"Yeah. Thanks for that." Dean told him then he just plunged the knife into him and I gasp but then Cas looks down at the knife and pulls it out and Bobby went to attack him**

******"No!" I exclaim and Cas grabs Bobby's weapon and he turns around to face him and Cas puts two fingers to Bobby's forehead and he passed out and collapsed**

******"We need to talk, Dean. Alone." Cas said Dean crouched in front of Bobby checking his pulse to see if he was alive** ******"Your friend's alive." Cas told him**

******"Who are you?" Dean asked**

******"Castiel." Cas told him**

******"Yeah, I figured that much, I mean what are you?" Dean asked him**

******"I'm an Angel of the Lord. And I see you met my sister Nina." Cas told him Way to drop the bomb Cas!**

******"Get the hell out of here. There's no such thing." Dean told him**

******"This is your problem, Dean. You have no faith." Me and Cas told him and light flashes and there is this image of our wings stretching out, even though it was just a shadow. The light flashes again and the image disappears**

******"Some angel you are. You burned out that poor woman's eyes." Dean told Cas 'We tried to warn her, Dean.' I thought**

******"I warned her not to spy on my true form. It can be... overwhelming to humans, and so can my real voice. But you already knew that." Cas told him**

******"You mean the gas station and the motel. That was you talking? Buddy, next time, lower the volume." Dean told him**

******"That was my mistake. Certain people, special people, can perceive my true visage. I thought you would be one of them. I was wrong." Cas said**

******"And what visage are you in now, huh? What, holy tax accountant?" Dean asked and I snicker**

******"This? This is... a vessel." Cas told him**

******"This is my vessel." I tell him**

******"You're possessing some poor bastard? And you're possessing some poor girl?" Dean asked the both of us**

******"He's a devout man, he actually prayed for this." Cas told him**

******"My vessel is a sweet girl, but she wanted out of everything." I say**

******"Well, I'm not buying what you're selling, so who are you really?" Dean asked Cas and he frowned**

******"I told you." He said**

******"Right. And why would an angel rescue me from Hell?" Dean asked**

******"Good things do happen, Dean." I say**

******"Not in my experience." Dean told me 'He doesn't think he deserved to be saved?' I thought**

******"What's the matter? You don't think you deserve to be saved?" Cas asked him**

******"Why'd you do it?" Dean asked him without answering Cas' question**

******"Because God commanded it. Because we have work for you." Cas told him What? That's the first time I'm hearing this! I'm just as surprised as Dean!**

***EDIT: MAY 12TH! SO I'M EDITING THIS IN MY NEW FORMAT!!!!***

**A/N**

**Welcome to my new fanfic!!**

**This is based on the popular CW show Supernatural!!**

**I don't own any of these characters except Nina!**

**{Raelee}**

 


	2. 2: Are You There God? It's Me Dean Winchester

****

 

****

 

**Nina's P.O.V**

**Me, Sam, and Dean were in Bobby's house and Dean was still being skeptical about an Angel pulling him out of hell "Well, then tell me what else it could be." Sam told him**

**"Look, all I know is I was not groped by an angel." Dean told him and I snicker**

**"Okay, look, Dean. Why do you think this Castiel would lie to you about it?" Sam asked Because he didn't!**

**"Maybe he's some kind of demon. Demons lie." Dean told him We're not demons!**

**"A demon who's immune to salt rounds and devil's traps... and Ruby's knife? Dean, Lilith is scared of that thing!" Sam exclaimed**

**"Don't you think that if angels were real, that some hunter somewhere would have seen one... at some point... ever?" Dean asked Well you just saw not only one but two!**

**"Yeah. You just did, Dean." Sam said**

**"He saw two." I say and Sam nods**

**"I'm trying to come up with a theory here. Okay? Work with me." Dean said and I roll my eyes**

**"Dean, we have a theory." I say and it's kinda not a theory it's kinda a fact**

**"Yeah, one with a little less fairy dust on it, please." He snapped Okay look don't be a hard ass!**

**"Okay, look. She's not saying we know for sure. She's just saying that she thinks we --" Sam started to say but he got cut off**

**"Okay, okay. That's the point. We don't know for sure, so I'm not gonna believe that this thing is a freaking Angel of the Lord because it says so!" Dean snapped and I sigh and roll my eyes and I put my hands up in surrender and I walk over to Bobby**

**"You two Chuckleheads want to keep arguing religion, or do you want to come take a look at this?" Bobby asked and they walked over to us "I got stacks of lore -- Biblical, pre-Biblical. Some of it's in damn cuneiform. It all says an angel can snatch a soul from the pit." Bobby said to them and I sigh and I look at Dean with a look that says 'I told you so!'**

**"What else?" Dean asked and I grew a little mad 'God he has no faith!' I thought**

**"What else, what?" Bobby asked**

**"What else could do it?" Dean asked "Airlift your ass out of the hot box? As far as I can tell, nothing." Bobby told him**

**"Dean, this is good news." Sam told him and I nodded**

**"How?" Dean asked**

**"Because for once, this isn't just another round of demon crap. I mean, maybe you were saved by one of the good guys, you know?" Sam told him and I smile**

**"Okay. Say it's true. Say there are angels. Then what? There's a God?" Dean asked and I frown slightly, Dad hasn't been there but he's real**

**"At this point, Vegas money's on yeah." Bobby said**

**"I don't know, guys." Dean said skeptical and I sigh**

**"Okay, look. I know you're not all choirboy about this stuff, but this is becoming less and less about faith and more and more about proof." Sam told him**

**"Proof?" Dean asked**

**"Yes." Sam answered**

**"Proof that there's a God out there that actually gives a crap about me personally? I'm sorry, but I'm not buying it." Dean said and I roll my eyes**

**"Why not?" Sam asked**

**"Because why me? If there is a God out there, why would he give a crap about me?" Dean asked**

**"Dean --" I started but he cut me off**

**"I mean, I've saved some people, okay? I figured that made up for the stealing and the ditching chicks. But why do I deserve to get saved? I'm just a regular guy." Dean said and I sigh**

**"Apparently, you're a regular guy that's important to the man upstairs." Sam told him**

**"Well, that creeps me out. I mean, I don't like getting singled out at birthday parties, much less by... God." Dean told him and I smile slightly**

**"Okay, well, too bad, Dean, because I think he wants you to strap on your party hat." Sam told him and I smile**

**"Fine. What do we know about angels?" Dean asked I'm right here, why can't they ask me?! I see Bobby pick up some books that were huge**

**"Start reading." Bobby said and Dean picks up the pile of books and he looks at Sam "You're gonna get me some pie." Dean said and I laugh**

**Bobby told us he's got a hunter friend, who hasn't been picking up her phone, and I saw the Impala pull up and Sam was in the driver seat**

**"Keep the engine running." Bobby told Sam**

**"Why? What's going on?" Sam asked**

**"I got a friend one state over -- Olivia Lowry. I've been trying to reach her for three days on this angel thing. It's not like her to ignore this many calls." Bobby told him**

**"Olivia Lowry -- a hunter, right?" Sam asked No shit!**

**"Yeah. We're gonna go check on her. You guys follow me." Bobby said and I got in the backseat and I sit in the middle and Dean makes Sam scoot over to the passenger side, and grabs the plastic bag from him and looks inside**

**"Dude?" Dean says**

**"Yeah?" Sam asked**

**"Where's the pie?" Dean asked and I try my best to stifle a laugh**

**Me, Sam, Dean, and Bobby walk into Olivia's apartment and Bobby is armed with a shotgun and Sam and Dean were also armed, except for me- well not true, I have my angel blade, so I move my arm down and my angel blade falls out of my flannel sleeve**

**"What the hell is that?" Dean asked me**

**"It's an angel blade." I say**

**"Where did you get it?" He asked me**

**"Out of my sleeve." I say Literally!**

**"Olivia?" Bobby calls and then I see her dead on the floor with a big hole in her chest and I mean it was huge! 'Well... that explains why she hasn't picked up the phone.' I thought**

**"Salt line." Sam says and I look down to see a line of salt and Dean picked up something**

**"Olivia was rocking the EMF meter." Dean says and Sam nods**

**"Spirit activity." He says**

**"Yeah -- on steroids. I never seen a ghost do this to a person." Dean told him and I see Bobby enter the room with a phone in his hand**

**"Bobby, you all right?" I ask**

**"I called some hunters nearby..." Bobby told us but Dean cut him off**

**"Good. We can use their help." Dean says**

**"...except they ain't answering their phones either." Bobby continues Shit**

**"Something's up, huh?" Sam asked**

**"You think?" Bobby asked and walked out and we all look at each other**

**Dean, called this guy named Jed, but he didn't answer his phone, so me, Sam, and Dean went to Jackson to talk to Jed but he was dead and he looked worse than Olivia but same conditions and Dean was on the phone with Bobby to tell him his friend is dead, then all I know is that were in the Impala driving somewhere to meet up with Bobby.**

**We pull up to a gas station and Sam pumps the gas, and he goes to the bathroom, but he has been gone for to long and Dean wakes up**

**"Where's Sam?" He asked worried a little**

**"He went to the bathroom, but he's been in there too long." I say and he just gets out carrying a shotgun and I get out as well and he runs to the bathroom and I run after him and he opens the door and I see this person attacking Sam but the Dean shoots the person and he disappears, that was a ghost? We ran back to the Impala and Dean started to drive to Bobby. Dean pulls out his phone to call Bobby but he wasn't picking up**

**"Damn it, Bobby! Pick up!" Dean exclaimed "How you feeling, huh? How many fingers am I holding up?" Dean asked Sam cause he has bruises on his face**

**"None. I'll be fine, Dean." Sam told him**

**"Henriksen?" Dean asked That was the ghost's name?**

**"Yep." Sam told Dean**

**"Why? What did he want?" Dean asked him**

**"Revenge, 'cause we got him killed." Sam said Wait what?**

**"Sam." Dean says**

**"Well, we did, Dean." Sam told him What the hell happened?**

**"All right. Stop right there. Whatever the hell is going on, it's happening to us now, okay? I can't get ahold of Bobby, so if you're not thinking answers, don't think at all." Dean says**

**We walk into Bobby's house with Sam and Dean having their guns ready, while I have my angel blade**

**"Bobby?" I call and we find a iron poker on the ground and Dean gestures his head to upstairs**

**"Me and Nina will go. You check outside." Dean says and Me and Dean walk upstairs and we search but nothing**

**"Bobby?" Dean calls out and then I see the door open slowly and there was no one there "Come out, come out, whoever you are." Dean says until I see a girl with brown shoulder length hair appear behind him**

**"Dean." I say and he turns around to face the girl**

**"Dean Winchester. Still so bossy. You don't recognize me?" She asked and he looked like he recognized her "This is what I looked like before that demon cut off my hair and dressed me like a slut." She said wait she was a demon?**

**"Meg?" Dean asked "Hi. It's okay, I'm not a demon." She said Okay this is creepy "You're the girl the demon possessed." Dean told her**

**"Meg Masters. Nice to finally talk to you when I'm not, you know, choking on my own blood. It's okay. Seriously, I'm just a college girl. Sorry -- was. I was walking home one night and got jumped by all this smoke. Next thing you know, I'm a prisoner... in here. Now, I was awake. I had to watch while she murdered people." Meg told him wow her life must've sucked**

**"I'm sorry." Dean told her**

**"Oh, yeah? So sorry you had me thrown off a building?" Meg asked him Wait what?**

**"Well, we thought -- " Dean says but she cuts him off**

**"No, you didn't think! I kept waiting, praying! I was trapped in there screaming at you! "Just help me, please!" You're supposed to help people, Dean. Why didn't you help me?" She asked really pissed off**

**"I'm sorry." He told her but that only pissed her off more**

**"Stop saying you're sorry!" She yelled and slapped him and he fell to the ground**

**"Meg. Meg..." He told her and she kicked him "We didn't know." He told her**

**"No... You just attacked. Did you ever think there was a girl in here? No. You just charged in, slashing and burning. You think you're some kind of hero?" She asked**

**"No, I don't." Dean told her and she grabbed a hold of his jacket and I saw she had a brand on her hand**

**"You're damn right. Do you have any idea what it's like to be ridden for months by pure evil... while your family has no idea what happened to you?" She asked him and I don't know why I'm just frozen in my spot!**

**"We did the best we could." He told her and she shoves him and kicks him again and she was standing over him**

**"It wasn't just me, Dean. I had a sister. A little sister. She worshipped me. You know how little siblings are, right? How they'll do anything for you. She was never the same after I disappeared. She just... she just got lost. And when my body was lying in the morgue beat-up and broken..." She said**

**"Meg." Dean says**

**"Do you know what that did to her? She killed herself! Because of you, Dean! Because all you were thinking about was your family, your revenge, and your demons! 50 words of Latin a little sooner, and I'd still be alive. My baby sister would still be alive. That blood is on your hands, Dean!" She yelled and she kicked Dean in the stomach when she was speaking**

**"You're right." Dean says and Meg kicks him again I was just frozen, like I really couldn't move! Dean finally pulls out a gun**

**"Come on, Dean, did your brain get french-fried in Hell? You can't shoot me with bullets." She told him**

**"I'm not shooting you." He says and he points to the ceiling and he shoots and the chandelier falls on her and she disappears "Iron." He says**

**"Are you okay?" I ask**

**"Yeah, I'm fine." He told me and I help him up, finally getting the courage to move**

**We were in the study**

**"So, they're all people we know?" Sam asked as Dean told him about Meg**

**"Not just know. People we couldn't save. Hey, I saw something on Meg. Did she have a tattoo when she was alive?" Dean asked**

**"I don't think so." Sam says**

**"It was like a-a mark on her hand -- almost like a brand." Dean says**

**"I saw it too." I say**

**"I saw a mark, too, on Henriksen." Sam says Okay we all saw the mark. Now what the hell did it look like?**

**"What did it look like?" Bobby asked**

**"Uh, paper?" Sam asked and I give him some paper "Thanks." He told me and started sketching the mark and when he was done and he held it up for me and Dean to compare and that was it**

**"That's it." We both say**

**"I may have seen this before. We got to move." Bobby said**

**"Whoa." I say**

**"Follow me." Bobby says**

**"Okay, where are we going?" Sam asked**

**"Some place safe, you idjit" Bobby told him and he picks up the books and we follow him into the basement and I saw this room that are covered in devil's trap and pentagrams and we walk in and Bobby closes the door and Sam walks over to the walk and it looked like iron**

**"Bobby, is this..." Sam asks but Bobby cut him off**

**"Solid iron. Completely coated in salt. 100% ghost-proof." Bobby says**

**"You built a panic room?" I ask**

**"I had a weekend off." He told me whew good thing this isn't warded against angels, cause if it was I would be screwed**

**"Bobby." Dean says**

**"What?" He asked**

**"You are awesome." Dean says and he looks over to see a poster of a swimsuit model**

**"Oh." He muttered**

**Dean and Sam were making iron bullets and I was helping them, even though I kinda don't know what I'm doing**

**"See, this is why I can't get behind God." Dean said breaking the silence and I groan**

**"What are you talking about?" Sam asked**

**"If he doesn't exist, fine. Bad crap happens to good people. That's how it is. There's no rhyme or reason -- just random, horrible, evil -- I get it, okay. I can roll with that. But if he is out there, what's wrong with him? Where the hell is he while all these decent people are getting torn to shreds? How does he live with himself? You know, why doesn't he help?" Dean asked and I roll my eyes and Sam and Dean looks at me and Bobby**

**"Don't look at me." I say**

**"I ain't touching this one with a 10-foot pole." Bobby says**

**"Yeah." Dean says**

**"Found it." Bobby says**

**"What?" Sam asked**

**"The symbol you saw -- the brand on the ghosts..." Bobby said to us and I get up and I look at it**

**"Yeah?" Sam asked**

**"Mark of the Witness." I say and Sam and Dean looked confused**

**"Witness? Witness to what?" Sam asked**

**"The unnatural. None of them died what you'd call ordinary deaths. See, these ghosts -- they were forced to rise. They woke up in agony. They were like rabid dogs. It ain't their fault. Someone Rose them... on purpose." Bobby said**

**"Who?" Sam asked**

**"Do I look like I know? But whoever it was used a spell so powerful it left a mark, a brand on their souls. Whoever did this had big plans. It's called "the rising of the witnesses." It figures into an ancient prophecy." Bobby told him**

**"Wait, wait. What -- what book is that prophecy from?" Dean asked**

**"Well, the widely distributed version's just for tourists, you know. But long story short -- Revelations. This is a sign, boys." Bobby told them And I knew what the hell he was talking about**

**"A sign of what?" Sam and Dean ask and to be honest it was creepy**

**"The apocalypse." I say and both of the boys look surprised**

**"Apocalypse? The apocalypse, apocalypse? The four horsemen, pestilence, $5-a-gallon-gas apocalypse?" Dean asked me and I roll my eyes**

**"That's the one. The rise of the witnesses is a -- a mile marker." I say**

**"Okay, so, what do we do now?" Sam asked**

**"Road trip. Grand Canyon, Star Trek Experience. Bunny Ranch." Dean says and I sigh**

**"First things first. How about we survive our friends out there?" Bobby suggests and I nod**

**"Great. Any ideas aside from staying in this room until Judgment Day?" I ask sarcastically**

**"It's a spell to send the witnesses back to rest. Should work." Bobby said talking about the piece of paper in front of him, wait should?!**

**"Should. Great." Sam complained**

**"Any chance you got everything we need here in this room?" Dean asked**

**"So, you thought our luck was gonna start now all of a sudden? Spell's got to be cast over an open fire." Bobby told him**

**"The fireplace in the library." Sam says**

**"Bingo." Bobby told him**

**"That's just not as appealing as a, uh, ghost-proof panic room, you know?" Dean says and I roll my eyes**

**We get ready to leave the panic room and all of us has shotguns even me "Cover each other. And aim careful. Don't run out of ammo until I'm done, or they'll shred you. Ready?" Bobby says and we walk out and we headed towards the stairs and I see this guy with curly hair**

**"Hey, Dean. You remember me?" He asked Dean and Dean looked at him**

**"Ronald, huh? With the laser eyes? I wish I could say it's good to see you." Dean told him**

**"I am dead because of you. You were supposed to help me!" Ronald exclaimed and I shoot at him and he disappears**

**"If you're gonna shoot, shoot. Don't talk." I say**

**"Damn." Bobby muttered and we make our way to the living room and I make a salt circle and Sam and Dean start the fire "Upstairs, linen closet -- red hex box. It'll be heavy." Bobby told Sam**

**"Got it." Sam said and went upstairs and I see these two girls show up**

**"Bobby." The first girl said and Dean shoots at them**

**"Kitchen. Cutlery drawer. It's got a false bottom. Hemlock, opium, wormwood." Bobby says**

**"Opium?" Dean asked and I look at him**

**"Go!" I yell and the two girls appear as Dean leaves to the kitchen and I help Bobby with the spell by drawing chalk on the desk**

**"Bobby. You walked right by us while that monster ate us all up." The first girl said**

**"You could have saved us." The second girl said and I pick up my gun and shoot at them and then I see the kitchen doors close suddenly**

**"Dean?" I ask with worry in my voice**

**"I'm all right, Nina! Keep working!" He exclaimed and I sigh and I keep working and then I heard gunshots but I didn't pay attention and then I see Sam and Dean, and I saw Sam with the red hex box in his hands and I saw Dean with the ingredients in his hand and I turn to them and then I see Ronald appear**

**"Dean." I say and he turns to Ronald**

**"Ronald. Hey, come on, man. I thought we were pals." Dean says as he gets some bullets out of his pocket**

**"That's when I was breathing. Now I'm gonna eat you alive." Ronald says and I inhale sharply**

**"Well...come on, I'm not a cheeseburger." Dean says as he reloads and he was about to shoot him but he disappeared and Bobby started chanting in Latin and the windows flew open and the wind blew and the salt line was destroyed so we were longer protected, and Meg appears and Sam shoots her and Ronald appears and me and Dean shoot him and we continue to fire as the ghost appear and I see Henriksen appear and I went to shoot him but he knocks it out of my hand and I flew against the wall and I was trapped**

**"Shit." I mumble and Henriksen did the same thing to Dean but he didn't push him against the wall, Dean grabbed another gun but it was out of bullets, then he grabbed a iron poker and hit him with it and I slid down the wall and I see Meg appear and pushes Sam against the wall and she trapped him with a desk and he tried to push it away but no success**

**"Sam!" Dean yelled**

**"Cover Bobby!" Sam exclaimed and Bobby still is chanting the spell, but then Meg puts her hand in his back and he drops the bowl**

**"Dean!" He exclaimed and Dean catches it "Fireplace!" He yelled and Dean throws the stuff in the bowl in the fireplace and the flames turn blue and all I saw was this bright light and all the ghosts were gone and I get up**

**"Bobby?" Dean asked and me and him went to check on him and we help him up and he nods indicating he's okay and I look at Sam and he is still trapped and I push the desk away from him and he moves from the wall**

**"Thanks." He told me and I nod**

**It was night and I was in the kitchen and I see Castiel show up and Dean wakes up and walks over to us "Excellent job with the witnesses." Cas told him**

**"You were hip to all this?" Dean asked Cas**

**"I was, uh, made aware." Cas told him and that made me get mad, He knew, but I didn't!**

**"Well, thanks a lot for the angelic assistance. You know, I almost got my heart ripped out of my chest." Dean told him ticked off as well**

**"But you didn't." Cas told him and I roll my eyes**

**"I thought angels were supposed to be guardians. Fluffy wings, halos -- you know, Michael Landon. Not dicks. Well, except for her." Dean said and pointed at me when he said the last part, I have to agree with him on that**

**"Read the Bible. Angels are warriors of God. I'm a soldier." Cas told him and I sigh**

**"Yeah? Then, why didn't you fight?" Dean asked Oh boy, I can sense this is gonna get ugly so I stood up and I got near them**

**"I'm not here to perch on your shoulder. We had larger concerns." Cas told him and I sigh**

**"Concerns? There were people getting torn to shreds down here! And, by the way, while all this is going on, where the hell is your boss, huh, if there is a God?" Dean asked**

**"There's a God." Cas said Yeah but he's never around**

**"I'm not convinced. 'Cause if there's a God, what the hell is he waiting for, huh? Genocide? Monsters roaming the earth? The freaking apocalypse? At what point does he lift a damn finger and help the poor bastards that are stuck down here?" Dean asked him**

**"The Lord works..." Cas says but Dean cuts him off**

**"If you say "mysterious ways," so help me, I will kick your ass. So, Bobby was right... about the witnesses. This is some kind of a... sign of the apocalypse." Dean told him**

**"That's why we're here. Big things afoot." Cas said That's not why I'm here!**

**"Do I want to know what kind of things?" Dean asked Probably not**

**"I sincerely doubt it, but you need to know. The rising of the witnesses is one of the 66 seals." Cas said Shit, if all 66 seals are broken, then apocalypse!**

**"Okay. I'm guessing that's not a show at Seaworld." Dean says sarcastically Oh my god**

**"Those seals are being broken by Lilith." I say**

**"She did the spell. She rose the witnesses." Dean told us**

**"Mm-hmm. And not just here. 20 other hunters are dead." Cas says What?**

**"Of course. She picked victims that the hunters couldn't save so that they would barrel right after us." Dean says annoyed**

**"Lilith has a certain sense of humor." Cas says**

**"Well, we put those spirits back to rest." Dean told him, The seal is already broken**

**"Dean, it doesn't matter. The seal was broken." I told him**

**"Why break the seal anyway?" Dean asked**

**"You think of the seals as locks on a door." Cas told him**

**"Okay. Last one opens and..." Dean said but Cas cut him off**

**"Lucifer walks free." Cas said Oh boy, Lucifer is our brother, who is an archangel and he is trapped in the cage where God put him there**

**"Lucifer? But I thought Lucifer was just a story they told at demon Sunday school. There's no such thing." Dean says Oh god, there he goes with the not believing again**

**"Three days ago, you thought there was no such thing as me and Nina. Why do you think we're here walking among you now for the first time in 2,000 years?" Cas asked him**

**"To stop Lucifer." Dean says**

**"That's why we've arrived." Cas told him,**

**"Well... bang-up job so far. Stellar work with the witnesses. That's nice." Dean told him**

**"We tried. And there are other battles, other seals. Some we'll win, some we'll lose. This one we lost. Our numbers are not unlimited. Six of my brothers died in the field this week. You think the armies of Heaven should just follow you around? There's a bigger picture here. You should show me some respect. I dragged you out of Hell. I can throw you back in." Castiel told him and I stood there with my mouth hung open in shock and he disappeared leaving us in the kitchen**

**I see Dean wake up and he looks at the both of us "You all right? What's wrong, Dean?" Sam asked him as he had this look on his face**

**"So... You got no problem believing in... God and Angels?" Dean asked him and Sam was confused**

**"No, not really." Sam told him**

**"So, I guess that means that you believe in the Devil." Dean told him and I stiffen up**

**"Why are you asking me all this?" Sam asked but Dean didn't answer**

**A/N**

**Here's chapter 2!!!!**

**{Raelee}**


	3. 3: In The Beginning

**What Nina wears when she goes to the farm**

**Nina's P.O.V**

**I zapped myself in the motel room and I see Castiel in there as well and I see Dean asleep and I walk over to his bed and he then wakes up "Hello, Dean. What were you dreaming about?" Castiel asked him and he looked over to me and I smile awkwardly and he looks back at Castiel**

**"What, do you get your freak on by watching other people sleep? What do you want?" He asked**

**"Listen to me. You have to stop it." Cas told him**

**"Stop what?" Dean asked and Cas put two fingers to our foreheads and zapped us somewhere. I see Dean asleep on a bench and it is morning and I see this police officer walk up to him**

**"Move it buddy – you can't sleep here." He told him and woke him up**

**"Okay... sleep... where?" He asked the police officer**

**"Anywhere but here." The officer said and walked off and Dean takes his phone out but he had no signal**

**"Perfect." He said and got up from the bench and he looked at me "What are you doing here?" He asked me and I shrug**

**"Ask, Cas, when we see him." I say and we walk into this diner named Jay Bird's Diner.**

**We sit down next to this young man "Hey, where the hell are we?" Dean asked the young man**

**"Jay Bird's Diner." The young man said, Oh thanks for the obvious!**

**"Yeah, thanks. I mean, uh... city and state." Dean told him**

**"Lawrence, Kansas." The man told him Wait, Lawrence?**

**"Lawrence." Dean said confused, What year is this?**

**"Hey, you okay guys?" The man asked the both of us**

**"Yeah, tough night." Dean told him speaking for the both of us**

**"Hey, uh, two coffee's here, Reg." The man told a person**

**"Okay, coming right up." Reg said and Dean pulled his phone out of his pocket**

**"Can you tell me where I can get reception on this thing?" Dean asked**

**"The USS Enterprise?" The man asked and I sigh and Reg comes over with two coffee's over and he looked like he was dressed like the 70's,**

**"Thanks... nice threads. You know Sonny and Cher broke up, right?" Dean asked**

**"Sonny and Cher broke up?" The man asked confused and I turn around to see everyone dressed like the 70's and Dean looks at the newspaper and the date said, April 30, 1973. 'Wait, Cas, zapped us to the 70's why?' I thought**

**"Hey, Winchester." I hear a man say and both the man and Dean turn around**

**"Son of a bitch. How you doing, Corporal?" The man asked**

**"Hey, Mr. D." The young man said**

**"I heard you were back." Mr. D. said**

**"Yeah, a little while now." The young man said**

**"Good to have you home, John, damn good." Mr. D. said**

**"Dad?" Dean asked in a mutter, Holy shit!**

**"Well, say hello to your old man for me." Mr. D. said**

**"You got it, Mr. D." John said and Mr. D. walked off and Me and Dean were still looking at him**

**"Do we know each other?" John asked both of us and I shook my head**

**"I guess not." Dean said and John got up**

**"Take it easy, guys." John told us and I smile slightly**

**"Yeah." Dean said and John left.**

**"Why are we following him?" I ask Dean in a whisper**

**"Shut up." He told me in a whisper as well and we turn a corner and we bump into Cas "What is this?" Dean asked him**

**"What does it look like?" Cas asked him**

**"Is it real?" Dean asked**

**"Very." Cas told him**

**"Okay, so what? Angels got their hands on some Deloreans? How did we get here?" Dean asked him annoyed**

**"Time is fluid, Dean. It's not easy, but we can bend it on occasion." Cas told him Yeah, okay, why the hell am I here then?**

**"Well bend it back or tell me what the hell we're doing here!" Dean exclaimed**

**"I told you, you have to stop it." Cas told him Wait, stop what?**

**"Stop what? Huh? What, is there something nasty after my Dad?" Dean asked Cas and I hear a car horn and we turn around but once we turn back around Cas was gone, Really?! "Oh, come on! What, are you allergic to straight answers, you son of a bitch?!" Dean exclaimed and I sigh annoyed**

**We were at this car shop and we see John go to this ugly beige car, while me and Dean were at the Impala, and I was sitting on the hood of it**

**"That's not the one you want." I told John and he turned around to see us**

**"You two following me?" John asked and I look at Dean**

**"No, no, we were just passing by. We never got to thank you for that cup of coffee this morning. We were a little out of it." Dean said and I smile**

**"More than a little." John said and I laugh and I get off the hood of the impala**

**"Let us repay the favor." I say and I tap the hood of the Impala**

**"This is the one you want." Dean said and I nod**

**"Oh yeah, you – you know something about cars?" John asked and Dean nods**

**"Yeah... yeah, my Dad taught me everything I know." Dean told him and I smile slightly "And this – this is a great car." He continued and opened the hood "327 four barrel, 275 horses. A little TLC and this thing is cherry." Dean told John, man guys who know about cars are super hot- I mean what?**

**"You know man, you're right." John said and I look over at the van**

**"Then what are you buying that thing for?" I ask**

**"I kinda promised someone I would." He told me**

**"Over a '67 Chevy? I mean, come on, this is the car of a lifetime. Trust me, this thing's still gonna be badass when it's 40." Dean said and I smile, it's true, it is badass, and John held his hand out to Dean**

**"John Winchester. Thanks." John said**

**"Dean Van Halen and this is my wife Nina Van Halen – and thank you." Dean told John and I was taken aback, did he just call me his wife? Huh, I guess I'm his wife for the day, not that I'm complaining.**

**"We were in pretty rough shape this morning, huh?" Dean asked "No kidding." John said**

**"I've been hung over before but, hey, I was, I was getting chills in that diner. You didn't feel any of those cold spots, did you?" Dean asked Oh boy,**

**"Nope." John says**

**"I swore I smelled something weird too, you know? Like... like rotten eggs. You didn't happen to smell any sulfur by chance?" Dean asked him and I roll my eyes**

**"No." John said getting a little creeped out**

**"No... There been any cattle mutilations in town recently?" Dean asked and my mouth went agape**

**"Okay, mister! Stop it." John exclaimed and I sigh**

**"Yeah, if only I knew what to stop. Listen, uh – watch out for yourself okay?" Dean said**

**"Yeah, sure." John said and we started to leave**

**"I'm your wife now?" I ask**

**"Heat of the moment, now come on." He told me and we started walking "I'm not complaining, just give me a heads up next time." I say to him as we walk**

**We were about a fair distance from this house, cause we're following John again "This is stupid." I say but he doesn't answer me then I see this blonde woman walk out of her house and then all of sudden Dean just goes**

**"Mom?" Wait, they are together?**

**We were at this diner watching John and Mary drink milkshakes, Yeah I know creepy! "Sammy, wherever you are, Mom is a babe. I'm going to hell... again." Dean said to himself and I look at him, with a look that says 'Really?' and then I hear this voice**

**"Why are you two following us?" and we both turn around and I see Mary and Mary knees Dean in the stomach, and throws him near a metal container next to the building 'Shit, what do I do?' I thought and she went to punch him and I grabbed her arm**

**"Are you crazy?" I ask and she pushes my hand off of her and pushed me and I fell to the ground and I back up, and Dean pulled me up and she went to punch Dean but he grabbed her arms**

**"You two been trailing us since my house." Mary told him**

**"I don't know what you're talking about –" Dean said but she cut him off**

**"Really?" She asked and they almost fought until Dean pulled her arms and held her against the wall**

**"Okay, how about we talk about this, huh?" Dean asked**

**"Let me go!" She exclaimed and I see a bracelet on her wrist with some protective charms**

**"Are you a hunter?" I ask**

**We were at Mary's house, I don't know how we got to this moment! I see Mary walk to the porch and she sees us**

**"Dean, and Nina, right? I'm not sure you should come in." She told us Oh come on, Mary!**

**"You can trust me. I mean, come on, we're all hunters, right? I mean, we're – we're practically family." Dean said, I'm technically not a hunter**

**"Yeah, thing is, my Dad, he's a little, um..." She said but Dean cuts her off**

**"Oh, I gotta meet him." Dean said**

**"You've heard of him?" She asked**

**"Clearly not enough." I say and we walk into her house**

**"So, you two are hunters? Well, tell me something, mister and missus hunter, you kill vampires with wooden stakes or silver?" This older guy asked us and I didn't know shit! So, Dean answers for me**

**"Neither, you cut their heads off." Dean said and Mary smiles**

**"So, did we pass your test?" I ask**

**"Yep. Now get out of my house." Mary's dad said Wow, dickhead!**

**"Dad!" Mary exclaimed**

**"I don't trust other hunters, Dean, and Nina, don't want their help, don't want them around my family." Mary's dad said and I roll my eyes**

**"Knock it off, Samuel." I hear Mary's mom say**

**"They're hunters." Samuel said and Mary's mom walked in**

**"Who passed your little pop quiz, and now I am inviting them to dinner. Are you two hungry?" She asked Oh shit, I don't eat!**

**"Starving." Dean says and I nod agreeing with him**

**"Good. I'm Deanna, you've met my husband Samuel, now wash up." Mary's mom said Wait a minute, why does that sound familiar? Oh my god, Mary named Dean and Sam after her parents!**

**"Samuel and Deanna?" Dean asked and Mary nods**

**"Really?" I ask**

**We were sitting around the table eating dinner, and to be honest, I wish I was human, cause all I'm tasting is molecules! I see Deanna touch Dean's arm and he looks over**

**"First time in Lawrence, Dean and Nina?" Deanna asked**

**"Yeah, but I don't know about Dean though." I say**

**"Well, it's been a while. Things sure have changed... I think." Dean says and I roll my eyes**

**"You two working a job?" Samuel asked Uh....**

**"Yeah, maybe." Dean said and that made Samuel annoyed**

**"What's that mean?" He asked**

**"It means I don't trust other hunters either, Samuel." Dean says and Samuel looks at me**

**"You married this guy?" He asked me and I laugh nervously**

**"Yep." I say**

**"Hey, um, so why were you two following me and John?" Mary asked Dean, Oh crap!**

**"Mmm, we thought something was after your, um, boyfriend, but um, we don't think that anymore." Dean says and I nod**

**"John Winchester mixing it up with spirits, can you imagine?" Deanna asked**

**"I saw that." Mary said to Samuel**

**"What?" Samuel asked**

**"That sour lemon look." Mary told him**

**"Now hold on, John's a really, really nice... naive civilian." Samuel said Wow, this is awkward**

**"So what? You'd rather me be with a guy like this?" Mary asked and nodded to Dean, Oh no**

**"What? No, no. No." Dean said awkwardly**

**"Mary, of course not, it's just that I –" Samuel said but Deanna cut him off**

**"That's enough, both of you, we have company." Deanna said and they shut up**

**"So what about you, Samuel, you, uh, working a job?" Dean asked**

**"Might be." Samuel told him**

**"He's working a job on the Whitshire Farm." Mary told Dean**

**"Whitshire, why does that name sound familiar to me?" Dean asked**

**"Well, it's been all over the papers. Tom Whitshire. Got tangled up in a combine a few towns over." Samuel said**

**"That kind of thing happens." I say**

**"So why was he on it in the first place when his crops are all dead?" Samuel asked me**

**"Demonic omens?" I ask**

**"That's what I gotta find out." He told me and I nod**

**"What about the rest of the town? Well, did you find anything on the web? ...Of information that you have assembled." Dean said and I stifle a laugh, cause they know nothing about computers, well I won't say shit, cause neither do I.**

**"Electrical storms maybe. The weather service graphs should be here on Friday." Deanna says**

**"By mail?" Dean asked and I roll my eyes**

**"No, we hired a jet liner to fly 'em to us overnight." Samuel says sarcastically**

**"You know, it sounds to me like we might be hunting the same thing. You know if we go in there in numbers, we could take care of this real quick." Dean says and I smile and nod**

**"What part of "we work alone" do you not understand, son?" Samuel asked and I sigh annoyed**

**We decided to go over to the farm anyway, and I heard someone knock on the door and we open it to see Mary and Samuel "Father, I see you beat me here." Samuel told Dean and I smile**

**"The Lord is funny that way. Beth Whitshire, this is my associate, our senior, senior priest, Father Chaney." Dean said introducing Beth to Samuel and me and Dean walked outside**

**"Please accept our deepest condolences on behalf of the county diocese." Samuel said**

**"Thank you." Beth said**

**"Mrs. Whitshire was just telling me all about Tom, and how normal and ordinary things were the day before his death." I say**

**"I see, so you didn't notice anything unusual, ma'am?" Samuel asked**

**"You mean like my husband's guts fertilizing the back 40?" She asked sarcastically and me and Dean looked Samuel with this amused look on our face as Samuel looked shocked at her response and me and Dean turn to leave**

**"Excuse me." I say and we leave the porch, and we approach Mary and the boy Charlie**

**"Charlie, would you like to tell the Father here what you just told me?" Mary asked Charlie**

**"Dad drank sometimes. Sometimes he got rough with Mom." He said Shit,**

**"And that's when the stranger came?" Mary asked**

**"I just thought he was some Bible thumper, like you all. He showed up about a week ago." He said**

**"Saying what?" Dean asked and I looked at him**

**"Did I want the beatings to stop? I just thought he was crazy, I didn't think – and the next thing I know, Dad's dead. Am I going to jail?" Charlie said, what did he do?**

**"You didn't do this, Charlie." Mary told him**

**"Did the stranger want something in return?" I ask**

**"He didn't want anything." Charlie told me**

**"Come on, Chuck, he wasn't just handing out freebies now, was he?" Dean asked him Oh my god, Dean!**

**"He did say something about comin' a callin' ten years from now. Maybe he'd want something then." Charlie said 10 years from now?**

**"Something like what?" I ask**

**"I don't know, okay? Look, I told you he was nuts." Charlie told me and Mary grabs Dean's arm and they walk away and so do I**

**"What do you think?" Mary asked**

**"I think he just pimped his soul to a demon and doesn't even know it." Dean said and we walk back over to Charlie**

**"Charlie, do you remember what this stranger looked like?" Mary asked**

**"Yeah, he was about 5'10, white, normal looking really." Charlie said**

**"Anything else?" I ask**

**"There was one thing." Charlie says What is it? "What?" Dean asked**

**"It's just, the light hit his eyes in a weird way and... for a moment I coulda sworn – " Charlie says but Dean cuts him off**

**"What? That they were black? Or red maybe?" Dean asked**

**"No, they were yellow. Pale yellow." Charlie said and Dean grabbed my arm and it was pretty hard too, cause he had his grip on the bone**

**"Ow." I mutter and then he lets my arm go**

**"Sorry." He told me**

**Dean slams down a map on the table and I see Deanna in the kitchen cutting up something "What do you say we just slow down and talk this thing through." Samuel says to Dean**

**"There's nothing to talk about." Dean says**

**"Except you're saying it's a demon, and none of us has ever heard of a demon with yellow eyes." Samuel says, Dean told me about the yellow eyed demon, it was the demon who killed his mom 6 months after Sam was born**

**"Yeah, well, I have. This thing killed my family." Dean says**

**"Just calm down, son." Samuel said**

**"You don't get it, do you? You are in danger, we are all in danger. In fact, you need to get yourself someplace safe." Dean said and I see Deanna walk with a bowl of fruit salad**

**"Sam's right, Dean, it could be a demon, it could be a shapeshifter, it could be any number of things." Deanna told him and put the bowl down**

**"I know what this thing is!" Dean exclaimed and Deanna went back into the kitchen "And I'm gonna kill it, that's all the talking I need to do." Dean continued**

**"You're gonna kill a demon? How?" Samuel asked**

**"There's a hunter named Daniel Elkins. He lives in Colorado, he has Colt's gun. The Colt." Dean said**

**"Yeah, I heard about the Colt, used to tell it to Mary as a bedtime story." Samuel told him**

**"Well, it's real." Dean says and Samuel and looks at Deanna and back to us**

**"Alright, say that it is. You got some kind of crystal ball telling you where this demon's gonna be?" Samuel asked him**

**"Yeah, maybe I do." Dean says and he pulls out a journal out of his jacket and he flips it open on the table**

**"What's this?" Samuel asked**

**"It's a list." Dean says**

**"Of what?" Samuel asked**

**"My Dad wrote down anyone he thought ever came in contact with the Yellow Eyed Demon: who, where and when." Dean says**

**"Why?" Samuel asked**

**"'Cause the more he could learn about the son of a bitch, the more he could figure out why it killed my Mom." Dean says and then he flips the page**

**"Look, Whitshire Farm. I told you that name sounded familiar." Dean said**

**"Whitshire Farms, that was two days ago. How the hell is that on your Dad's list?" Samuel asked Uh yeah, try to get out of that!**

**"Uh... my Dad could see the future. Look at this, it says he's gonna hit here tomorrow night." Dean says**

**"Liddy Walsh?" Samuel asked**

**"Haleyville, that's close." Dean says**

**"I mean, yeah, it's about three miles, but..." Samuel says but he cuts himself off and he looks over at Deanna who is slightly shaking her head at the story**

**"I know you guys think I'm crazy." Dean says**

**"You seem like a really nice kid, Dean, but yeah, you're crazy." Samuel says and I roll my eyes**

**"Yeah, maybe, but I know where this bastard's gonna be, and I'm gonna stop it, once and for all." Dean said and takes the journal and walked out of the room and I sigh and I walk off as well**

**We walk into the living room and I see Mary listening to music**

**"We're shoving off. We just wanted to say, bye." Dean says to her**

**"Really? So soon?" Mary asked and I nod**

**"Yeah – job to do. Hey, I wanted to – to tell you, you know for what it's worth. Um... it doesn't matter what your Dad thinks, I like that John kid." Dean says and I smile and so does Mary**

**"You do?" She asked**

**"Yeah. Yeah, I think you two are meant to be." He said "Hell, I'm depending on it." He continued but said it softly to make sure no one hears it, but I did**

**"What?" Mary asked**

**"Nothing. Um, can I ask you a question?" Dean asked and Mary nods**

**"What's he like? John." Dean asked**

**"Why do you ask?" Mary asked confused**

**"Just curious." Dean answered**

**"I don't know. He's sweet, kind. Even after the war, after everything, he still believes in happily ever after, you know? He's everything a hunter isn't. No offense." She said and I smile**

**"No, none taken." Me and Dean say in unison**

**"Can I tell you two something?" Mary asked the both of us and we nod**

**"He's gonna ask me to marry him. Tomorrow, I think!" Mary said excited**

**"Yeah?" Dean asked**

**"Oh, Dad's gonna explode, but I don't care. I'll run away if I have to, I just... I love John, and..." She said but she trailed off at the end**

**"And what?" Dean asked**

**"I wanna get out. This job, this life, I hate it. I want a family, I wanna be safe. You know the worst thing I can think of? The very worst thing? Is for my children to be raised into this like I was. No, I won't let it happen." Mary said and I felt something in the pit of my stomach, wait am I actually feeling something? Angels, aren't supposed to know human feelings, and right now I feel sad and I look over at Dean and I can clearly tell he's blinking back tears**

**"Yeah..." He says sadly**

**"Hey, are you okay?" She asked**

**"Yeah, no, I'm – I'm fine. Hey, uh, Mary, can I tell you something?" Dean asked**

**"Sure." She said**

**"On November 2nd, 1983, don't get out of bed. No matter what you hear, or what you see. Promise me you won't get out of bed." Dean told Mary and I felt something well up in my eyes and I realize it's tears but I do not dare let them fall**

**"Okay." She said and I look over at Dean to see a tear go down his face, and I smile sadly and he smiles at her and we both leave.**

**I was in the backseat and just thinking about, how I'm starting to feel emotions and it feels really frigging weird! I then see Castiel show up in the passenger side**

**"So what? God's my co-pilot, is that it?" Dean asked and Cas just looked at him and Dean looked at him "Well, you're a regular Chatty Cathy. Tell me something. Sam would have wanted in on this, why not bring him back?" Dean asked**

**"You had to do this alone, Dean." Cas said Then why the hell, am I here?**

**"Why am I here?" I ask**

**"I wanted you to get into more contact with more humans." Cas told me, Oh that is such bull**

**"And you don't care that he's tearing up the future looking for me right now?" Dean asked talking about Sam**

**"Sam's not looking for you." Cas told him**

**"Alright, if I do this, then the family curse breaks, right? Mom and Dad live happily ever after, and – and, Sam and I grow up playing little league and chasing tail?" Dean asked and I roll my eyes**

**"You realize, if you do alter the future, your father, you, Sam – you'll never become hunters. And all those people you saved, they'll die." I say**

**"I realize." Dean told me**

**"And you don't care?" Cas asked**

**"Oh, I care. I care a lot, but these are my parents. I'm not gonna let them die again. I can't. No, not if I can stop it." Dean said and Cas disappeared and I climbed into the front seat**

**"He's a dick, I know, but he gets better once you get to know him." I say and he looks at me**

**"He does?" He asked**

**"No, it gets worse." I say**

**"Thanks for the heads up." He told me and I smile sarcastically**

**We were at Daniel Elkins house and me and Dean were by a safe, and I grabbed the gun and I went to give it to Dean and then I felt something on my back 'I hope that's a shotgun' I thought**

**"Hold it right there, friend. Drop the gun, be on your way." Daniel says 'Shit' I thought and I put it on the safe, but I get up and turn the gun on him, and Dean looks at me surprised**

**"Can't do it, Daniel." I say**

**"Who the hell are you?" He asked**

**"A hunter, just like yourself." I say**

**"Thief's more like it." He told me and I sigh annoyed**

**"I just need it for a few days." I tell him**

**"Not happening, missy." He told me and I grew mad**

**"Look, I have a chance to save my husband's family's lives. My husband's family. But I need this gun to do it. So if you want to stop me? Kill me." I say direct and I lower the gun and me and Dean go to the door and I turn around to Daniel and he lowers his gun "There's some hunters in Lawrence, the Campbells." I say**

**"Never heard of them." Daniel said**

**"That's where she'll be." I say and we walk out**

**"That's my wife." Dean says to me obviously proud of me**

**"Shut up." I say to him bluntly and I gave him the colt "I'm almost died for this thing, it better be worth it." I say to him mad, like really mad**

**"Yes ma'am." He told me**

**I hear screams and I see Samuel's car "Goddammit." I say and I move my arm and my angel blade fell out of flannel sleeve and Dean has the colt in his hands and we went in the house and Dean has the colt drawn and I had my angel blade drawn as well, and the yellow eyed demon had Mary as his shield**

**"Let her go!" Dean yells to the yellow eyed demon**

**"Where'd you get that gun?" YED asked *TIRED OF WRITING YELLOW EYED DEMON!!* Dean cocks the colt, and nods to Mary who gets out of his grip, and Dean went to shoot the YED, but black smoke leaves the man he was possessing's mouth and it went into the vent 'Shit!' I thought**

**"Damn..." Dean muttered**

**"Mary, what else did he say to you?" Dean asked Mary**

**"I told you, just that he liked me." She said and she looked up with obvious fear in her eyes "What did he mean by that?" Mary asked him and Samuel joined us**

**"Liddy's a strong kid, she'll be fine." Samuel said and he looked at Mary "Are you okay?" He asked**

**"No, Dad, I'm pretty far from okay. Can we go?" She asked and turned away and walked back to the truck, and Samuel turns to Dean**

**"Nice job in there." Samuel told him**

**"I missed the shot." Dean told him**

**"Take the compliment, son. I'm saying that I was wrong about you." Samuel told him and Dean looks at the truck Mary went to, and turns back to Samuel**

**"We need to talk alone." Dean said Obviously, I'm gonna be there, cause I know about this shit!**

**"We have to kill this thing now, or Mary dies." Dean said Well that was subtle!**

**"What? How do you know that?" Samuel asked and Dean pulls out the journal**

**"I just do, okay?" Dean says**

**"When?" Samuel asked November 2nd, 1983**

**"I don't know, maybe today, probably years from now, but it's happening, trust me." Dean told him**

**"So what, are you some kind of a psychic now too?" Samuel asked**

**"No. Alright, listen to me." Dean says and they walk over to the table I'm at and they sit down "Now, this is gonna sound a little... actually it's gonna sound massively, massively crazy." Dean says Oh no, I know what he's gonna do,**

**"Okay." Samuel told him**

**"Mary is my mother." Dean says There it is**

**"Excuse me?" Samuel asked**

**"And I am your grandson, and I know what the hell I'm talking about." Dean told him and Samuel looked at me**

**"What about her?" He asked "**

**I'm not his wife, I'm an angel of the lord." I say and it feels like this weight has been lifted off my shoulders**

**"You wanna run that by me again, son?" Samuel asked obviously ignoring what I just said, asshole!**

**"My real name is Dean Winchester. I was born January 24th, 1979. My parents are Mary and John Winchester." Dean said**

**"I don't have to listen to this." Samuel said**

**"Mary gets killed by a yellow eyed demon in 1983, and I think that this – what happened tonight – I think this is the moment that he caught her scent. Now, if we don't catch this thing now, and kill it, and it gets away? Then Mary dies. So I am asking you, please." Dean says and I sigh and he still doesn't look like he believes anything "How did I know about the Colt? Huh? How did I know about the Yellow Eyed Demon? Or where it would be? I'm not making this up, Samuel." Dean said**

**"Every bone in my body is aching to put you six feet under, but there's something about you – I can't shake it. Now, I may be crazier than you, son, but I believe you." Samuel told him and I smile slightly**

**"Thank you." Dean says**

**"I mean, how do we find this bastard?" Samuel asked and I smile**

**"Right here, the list." I say and Dean opens the journal**

**"And with the Colt?" Samuel asked and Dean pulls the colt out of his jacket and it puts it on the table**

**"Yeah." I say "Here, let me see it." Samuel said and Dean hesitant and moved the colt closer to me and him**

**"Sorry, I don't let anybody hold it." Dean says except for me, cause he probably thinks I'm a badass or something**

**"I'm your grandfather." Samuel said**

**"Nothing personal." Dean says and I smile**

**"Sure it is, especially when it's me you're trying to kill." Samuel said and we look over and we see his eyes glow yellow 'Shit!' I thought and YED raised his hand and the chairs me and Dean were sitting in were slammed against the wall, and we were unable to move**

**"Goddammit." I say**

**"Future boy, huh?" YED asked Dean and walked over to him "I only know one thing that's got the juice to swing something like that. You must have friends in high places. So, I kill your Mommy? That's why you came all this way? To see little old me?" YED asked and I grew mad**

**"Oh, I came here to kill you." Dean said**

**"Hey, wait a minute, if that slut Mary's your Mommy, are you... are you one of my psychic kids?" YED asked and sniffed toward Dean "No, not you. Maybe you got a sis, or a bro. That's terrific, means it all worked out. After all, it's why I'm here." YED said**

**"So that's what this is about, these deals you're making. You don't want these people's souls." I say and he looks over at me**

**"No, I just want their children. I'm here to choose the perfect parents, like your little boyfriend's Mommy." YED told me Uh, he's not my boyfriend**

**"Why her? Why any of them?" Dean asked and YED looked over at him**

**"Because they're strong." YED told him and I look over to see Deanna "They're pure, and they eat their Wheaties. My own little master race – they're ideal breeders." YED said and I grimace 'Ew' I thought "Oh, get your mind out of the gutter. Both of you. No one's breeding with me. Though, Mary? Man, I'd like to make an exception. So far, she's my favorite." YED says and I try to move so does Dean but no prevail, but I see Deanna still watching in the corner of my eye**

**"So why make the deals?" Dean asked**

**"I need permission." YED says and I see Deanna walk in quietly "I need to be invited, into their houses, I know, I know, the – the red tape'll drive you nuts, but in ten short years, it'll all be worth it. 'Cause you know what I'm gonna do to your sibling? I'm gonna stand over their crib and I'm gonna bleed into their mouth. Demon blood is better than Ovaltine, vitamins, minerals – it makes you big and strong." YED told him**

**"For what? So they can lead your discount demon army? Is that your big plan?" Dean asked**

**"Please, my end game's a hell of a lot bigger than that kid." YED says**

**"End game? What end game?" Dean asked**

**"Like I'm gonna tell you, or those angels sitting on your shoulder. No, I'm gonna cover my tracks good." YED says to him and I roll my eyes**

**"You can cover whatever the hell you want, but I'm still gonna kill you." Dean says**

**"Right. Now that, I'd like to see." YED says sarcastically**

**"Maybe not today, but you look into my eyes, you son of a bitch, 'cause I'm the one that kills you." Dean told him**

**"So, you're gonna save everybody, is that right? Is that it? Well, I'll tell you one person that you're not gonna save." YED says and pulls out a knife "Your Grandpappy." He continued and he winked and plunged the knife into Samuel**

**"Oh my god." I say**

**"No!" Dean yells**

**"No!" I hear Deanna scream and the YED sends her flying and me and Dean try to free ourselves, which thankfully we did, and Dean goes for the colt and we both go to Deanna only to see she's dead, and the YED is gone**

**"Shit." I say**

**"Mary... Mary!" Dean exclaimed and we bolted**

**Dean was driving as fast as he can to get to Mary and John, and when we finally do, we see Mary kissing the YED, and we both get out of the car "Crap." I mumble**

**"No!" Dean exclaimed and he went for the gun but before he can shoot, YED leaves Samuel's body and Samuel falls dead to the ground, and John comes back to life**

**"Mary?" John asked**

**"John." Mary said obviously happy he's still alive, well so much for changing the past. Castiel appears and places his hand on Dean's shoulder and we all disappeared.**

**Well that was a bust! I sit on the side of Sam's bed and Dean wakes up, and sees the both of us, and he sits up "I couldn't stop any of it. She still made the deal. She still died in the nursery, didn't she?" Dean asked Cas and me**

**"Don't be too hard on yourself. You couldn't have stopped it." Cas says**

**"What?" Dean asked and stood up and Dean looked at me, like he wanted the answers from me and I sigh**

**"Destiny can't be changed, Dean. All roads lead to the same destination." I say and he looked at Cas**

**"Then why'd you send me back?" He asked him**

**"For the truth. Now you know everything we do." Cas told him**

**"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean asked and Cas looks over at Sam's bed, the one I'm currently sitting on and Dean looks over as well "Where's Sam?" Dean asked**

**"We know what Azazel did to your brother. What we don't know is why – what his endgame is. He went to great lengths to cover that up." Cas said not answering Dean's question**

**"Where's Sam?" Dean asked again hoping someone will answer his question**

**"425 Waterman." I say and Dean grabs his keys and jacket and I stood up and I follow him**

**"You brother is headed down a dangerous road, Dean, and we're not sure where it leads. So stop it. Or we will." Cas said Oh god.**


	4. 4: Metamorphosis

**Nina's P.O.V**

**Me and Dean find out where Sam is, and we get out of the car Dean hot wired and we walk up to a window and I see Sam using his physic powers to exorcise this demon "Oh my god." I say and the man went unconscious, but then Sam checked to see if he still had a pulse, and we walked over to the door and I open it and we walk in, and we see the man obviously alive, but hurt and when Sam saw us he stopped in his tracks, and we walk in and I look over to the girl and I see her true face, she's a demon.**

**"So... Anything you wanna tell me, Sam?" Dean asked really angry and Sam looked at the demon and Dean started walking towards him**

**"Dean, hold on, okay? Just let me-" Sam says but Dean cut him off**

**"You gonna say, "let me explain"? You're gonna explain this? How about this? Why don't you start with who she is, and what the hell is she doing here?" Dean asked talking about the demon, and the demon smiles**

**"It's good to see you again, Dean." She said, and I look over at Dean**

**"Ruby?" Dean asked and Ruby smiles a little and Dean looked over at Sam more angry than before "Is that Ruby?" Dean asked and I look at Ruby and her smile is fading and Dean grabs ahold of her and pushes her against the wall and he pulled out the demon knife and he was about to strike, until Sam yelled**

**"Don't!" and he grabbed Dean's hand so he doesn't kill her, and he got the knife out of his hand and Ruby pinned Dean against the wall she was against "Ruby! Stop it!" Sam exclaimed, and she let him go and she looks at Sam, and back at Ruby**

**"Well, aren't you an obedient little bitch?" Dean asked, she doesn't answer but I knew she wanted to attack him again**

**"Ruby." Sam says, and Ruby looks over at Sam "Ruby, he's hurt." Sam says pointing over to the man who was possessed "Go." He told her and she shot Dean one more look until she went over to the man, and she put the man's arm around her shoulder, and she was about to walk out until Dean stopped her**

**"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Dean asked**

**"The ER... unless you want to go another round first." She said and walked out, and it was silent and Dean looked at Sam**

**"Dean." Sam said and Dean just pushed past him and walked out of the door "Dean!" Sam exclaimed and I sigh**

**"What the hell were you thinking?" I ask him and I walk off and I follow Dean**

**We were in the motel and I was by the wall, and it was really awkward for me, and I see Dean began packing his stuff, like he was gonna leave "Dean, what are you doing?" Sam asked but Dean ignored him, as he continued to pack "What, are you, are you leaving?" Sam asked him**

**"You don't need me. You and Ruby go fight demons. I have Nina. At least she tells me stuff." Dean told him, shit! Dean grabs the bag and went to walk over to the door, and Sam stood in front of him so Dean had to walk around him**

**"Hold on. Dean, come on, man." Sam says and Dean turns around and punches him in the face, pretty hard too, cause Sam was turned around from the punch, and he turns back to Dean "You satisfied?" Sam asked but Dean just punched him again, and I see Sam's lip is busted and it's bleeding "I guess not." Sam says**

**"Do you even know how far off the reservation you've gone? How far from normal? From human?" Dean asked**

**"I'm just exorcising demons." Sam says**

**"With your mind!" Dean yelled, "What else can you do?" Dean asked him more calmer**

**"I can send them back to hell. It only works with demons, and that's it." Sam says and Dean grabs a hold of him and pushed him backwards**

**"What else can you do?!" Dean asked really frigging pissed off**

**"I told you!" Sam exclaimed and Sam pushed Dean's hand away**

**"And I have every reason in the world to believe that." Dean says and he started walking away from him**

**"Look, I should have said something." Sam says and Dean stopped walking and his back was to Sam "I'm sorry, Dean. I am. But try to see the other side here." Sam says and I roll my eyes, what the hell is the other side to this? Dean turns around to face him**

**"The other side?" Dean asked**

**"I'm pulling demons out of innocent people." Sam says**

**"Use the knife!" Dean exclaimed**

**"The knife kills the victim! What I do, most of them survive! Look, I've saved more people in the last five months than we save in a year." Sam says**

**"That what Ruby want you to think? Huh? Kind of like the way she tricked you into using your powers?" Dean asked and he shook his head, sad of course, or maybe mad, I can't tell "Slippery slope, brother. Just wait and see. Because it's gonna get darker and darker, and God knows where it ends." Dean continued**

**"I'm not gonna let it go too far." Sam says and Dean smiles and walks over to the wall where the side tables are at and hits the lamp and it flew over to me and I ducked and it was inches away from hitting me, and I slid down the wall, obviously traumatized about what happened**

**"It's already gone too far, Sam. If I didn't know you... I would wanna hunt you. And so would other hunters." Dean told him**

**"You were gone. I was here. I had to keep on fighting without you. And what I'm doing... It works." Sam says**

**"Well, tell me. If it's so terrific... then why'd you lie about it to me? Why did an angel tell me to stop you?" Dean asked and Sam looked up**

**"What?" He asked**

**"Cas said that if I don't stop you, he will. See what that means, Sam? That means that God doesn't want you doing this. So, are you just gonna stand there and tell me everything is all good?" Dean asked and it was silent for a couple of minutes, but the silence was broken by the sound of Sam's phone ringing and Dean looked over at me and walked over to me "You okay?" He asked me and I smile**

**"Yeah, I'm fine." I say and he helped me up**

**"Carthage, Missouri." Sam says and I see he went over to the table and he wrote down the location "Looking for Jack Montgomery." Sam says and I look at Dean and the phone call ended and he looked at the both of us**

**I was laying down in the backseat, cause why not, as the boys were talking, "I can't believe it. Mom, a hunter?" Sam asked**

**"I wouldn't have believed it either if I hadn't seen it myself. That woman could kick some ass. I mean, she almost took me and Nina down." Dean says**

**"How'd she look? I mean... was she happy?" Sam asked**

**"Yeah, she was awesome. Funny and smart. So hopeful." I say**

**"Dad, too. Until of course..." Dean says but then I hear Sam sigh "What?" Dean asked**

**"Nothing." Sam says "It's just, our parents. And now we find out our grandparents too? Our whole family murdered and for what? So Yellow Eyes could get in my nursery and bleed in my mouth?" Sam asked Uh he never said anything about demon blood!**

**"Sam, I never said anything about demon blood." Dean says and I sit up and I look at him**

**"You knew about that?" I ask**

**"Yeah, for about a year." Sam told me A year?!**

**"A whole year?" Dean asked**

**"I should have told you. I'm sorry." Sam told Dean**

**"You've been saying that a lot lately, Sam. But whatever. You don't want to tell me, you don't have to. It's fine." Dean says**

**"Dean." I say but he didn't answer me**

**"Whatever." Sam says and I sigh and I lay back down 'These boys got a lot of issues.' I thought**

**We were by Jack's house and we all had binoculars, and I saw him take a beer out of the fridge "Are you sure that's him?" Dean asked**

**"Only Jack Montgomery in town." Sam says, okay what the hell are we looking for?**

**"And we're looking for..." I say**

**"Travis said to keep an eye out for anything weird." Sam told me**

**"Weird?" I ask**

**"Yeah." Sam told me**

**"Alright, well, yeah, I've seen big weird, little weird, weird with crazy on top. But this guy? I mean, come on, this guy's boring." Dean says and I laugh**

**"I don't know, Dean. Travis seemed pretty sure." Sam says and we keep watching and I see this guy get a package of uncooked meat and he started eating it raw**

**"Ew." I say**

**"I'd say that qualifies as weird." Sam says**

**"Oh, ya think?" I ask**

**We walk back into the motel room and I see this man with a beer in the hand "Travis." Sam says**

**"See, Sam. Told you we should have hid the beer." Dean says and I smile**

**"Smartass. Get over here." Travis says and he and Dean hug "Ahh, good to see you." Travis told Dean**

**"You too." Dean told him and they pull apart and he goes to Sam and hugs him**

**"Good to see you." Travis told Sam**

**"You too, Travis." Sam says and they pull apart**

**"Man, you got tall, kid." Travis said and we all laugh and Travis looks at me "Who's this pretty lady?" He asked and I smile**

**"I'm Nina, angel of the lord." I say and he looked pretty calm**

**"Nice to meet you, Nina." He told me and I nod**

**"You too." I say**

**"How long has it been?" Travis asked Sam and Dean**

**"Ah, gotta be 10 years." Sam says**

**"You still a.. oh, what was it... a mathlete?" Travis asked and I looked at him and try my best not to laugh and Sam scoffs**

**"No." Sam says**

**"Yep, sure is." Dean says**

**"Been too long, boys. I mean, look at you. Grown men. John would have been damn proud of you. Sticking together like this." Travis told them and my smile faded**

**"Yeah. Yeah, we're as thick as thieves. Nothing more important than family." Dean says and walks away ignoring Sam**

**"Sorry I'm late for the dance." Travis says and sit down at the table and so did I, while Dean and Sam sat on the bed across from us "Thanks for helping out an old man. I'm a little, uh, shorthanded." Travis says and indicates his write arm which has a cast on and they laugh and I smile "So, you track down Montgomery?" Travis asked**

**"Yeah, we found him at his home." Sam said**

**"And?" Travis asked indicating one of us to continue**

**"Well, he had a hell of a case of the munchies, topped off with a burger he forgot to cook." Dean says**

**"That's him alright." Travis says**

**"What's him?" I ask**

**"Boys, and Nina, we got a rougarou on our hands." Travis says A what?**

**"A rougarou?" Dean asked and looked at Sam "Is that made up?" Dean asked and he looked at Travis "That sounds made up." Dean says before Sam can answer**

**"They're mean, nasty little suckers. Rotted teeth, wormy skin, the works." Travis says That wasn't him**

**"Well, that ain't this guy. I mean, he was wearing a cellphone on his belt." Dean says**

**"He'll turn ugly soon enough. They start out human, for all intents and purposes." Travis says Like, metamorphosis?**

**"So, what? They go through some kind of metamorphosis?" Sam asked**

**"Yep, like a maggot turning into a bull fly. But most of all, they're hungry." Travis says**

**"Hungry for what?" I ask**

**"At first, for everything, but then... for long pig." Travis says and Sam exhales and me and Dean look confused**

**"Long pig?" Me and Dean ask**

**"He means human flesh." Sam says and I grimace**

**"And that is my word of the day." Dean says**

**"Hunger grows in, till they can't fight it. Till they got to take themselves a big, juicy chomp, and then it happens." Travis said**

**"What happens?" Sam asked I don't wanna know!**

**"They transform completely and fast." Travis says Whoa**

**"One bite's all it takes. Eyes, teeth, skin; all turns. No going back either. They feed once, they're a monster forever. And our man Jack's headed there on a bullet train." Travis says**

**"Well, how'd you find this guy if he's a walking, talking human?" Dean asked Yeah I want to know this too,**

**"Lets just say it runs in his family." Travis told him Oh no**

**"You mean, uh..." Sam says but Travis cut him off**

**"Killed his daddy back in '78. Son of a bitch mangled 8 bodies before I put him down. Guy used to be a dentist. Cadillac, trophy wife... Little did I know, pregnant trophy wife. She put the boy up for adoption. By the time I found out, he was long gone, lost in the system." Travis told him**

**"You mean to tell me you couldn't find someone?" Sam asked and Travis sighed**

**"I'm not sure I wanted to. The idea of hunting down some poor kid... I don't think I'd have the heart. No. I wanted to wait, make damn sure I had the right man. Apparently, I do." Travis told him and took a swig of beer**

**Dean and Travis were by the table fixing gas cans to make them look like tiny fire extinguishers "So fire, huh?" I ask as I walk over to them**

**"The only way I found to kill these bastards; deep-fry 'em." Travis told me and I nod**

**"Well, that's gonna be... horrible. Is that what you did to Jack's dad?" Dean asked**

**"Uh-huh." Travis says and Sam walks back inside with papers in his hand**

**"Not wasting any time, are you?" Sam asked**

**"None to waste. The guy hulks out, we won't be finding bodies, just remains." Travis told him and Sam sat down on the bed next to the table**

**"What if he doesn't hulk out? I did a little homework. Uh, I've been checking out the lore on rougarous." Sam says and Travis looks at him**

**"What? My 30 years of experience not good enough for you?" Travis asked and I snicker**

**"What? No. No, I-I- I just wanted to be prepared. I mean, not that you didn't.." Sam stammers but Dean cuts him off**

**"Sam loves research. He does. He keeps it under his mattress right next to his KY. It's a sickness." Dean says and he looks over at Sam "It is." He told him**

**"Look, everything you said checked out, of course, but uh. I found a couple of interesting stories about people who have this rougarou gene or whatever. See, they start to turn, but they never take the final step." Sam says**

**"Really?" Me and Dean asked**

**"See, if they never eat human flesh, they don't fully transform." Sam says**

**"So what? Go vegan, stay human?" Dean asked**

**"Basically. Or in this case, eat a lot of raw meat, just not..." Sam says but I cut him off**

**"Long pig." I say**

**"Right." Sam agrees**

**"Good on you for the due diligence, Sam." Travis says and he gets up "But those are fairy tales." He continued and he went over to pour himself some more coffee "Fact is, every rougarou I ever saw or heard of... took that bite." Travis says and Sam stood up**

**"Okay, well, that doesn't mean that Jack will." Sam says and Dean stood up as well**

**"So what do we do? Sit and hope and wait for a body count?" Travis asked**

**"No, we talk to him. Explain what's happening. That way he can fight it." I say**

**"Fight it?" Travis asked me and he laughs "Are you kidding me? You ever been really hungry? I mean, haven't-eaten-in-days hungry?" Travis asked me**

**"Yeah." Dean says and I glare at him**

**"Yeah. Right then. So somebody slaps a big, juicy sirloin in front of you, you walking away?" Travis asked and I roll my eyes "That's what we are to him now, meat on legs. I'm sorry. I'm sure he's a stand-up guy, but it's pure, base instinct. Everything in nature's gotta eat. You think he can stop himself 'cause he's nice?" Travis asked and I felt myself grow more mad**

**"Uh oh." Dean mumbles cause he know how I am when I'm mad**

**"I don't know. But we're not gonna kill him unless he does something to get killed for." I say and Sam looks shocked**

**"You should've seen her in the past." Dean told Sam and I sigh and I walk off**

**We were in the Impala and Dean was driving as usual, and I was in the backseat as usual "All right, so we're gonna go have a little chat with this guy, which, you know... I'm down." Dean says and I sit quietly and stare out the window just watching everything go by "But I just want to make sure, if push comes, you're gonna shove." Dean said and I just kept my eyes glued to the window**

**"Meaning?" Sam asked**

**"Well, odds are we're gonna have to burn this guy alive." Dean said and I got mad**

**"This guy has a name and a wife." I say with eyes still looking out the window**

**"Yeah, who we're probably gonna make a widow, okay? I mean, you heard Travis. He's gonna turn. They always turn." Dean says and I roll my eyes**

**"Well, maybe he won't. Maybe he can fight it off." Sam says**

**"And maybe he can't, that's all I'm saying." Dean says**

**"All right, we'll just have to see then, okay?" Sam asked and I sigh**

**"This is what I mean, Sam. You sure your emotions aren't getting in the way here?" Dean asked Oh boy, here we go**

**"What are you talking about?" Sam asked**

**"You know, nice dude, but he's got something evil inside. Something in his blood. Maybe you can relate." Dean told him Oh shit, he actually said it!**

**"Stop the car." Sam says**

**"What?" Dean asked**

**"Stop the car or I will!" Sam exclaimed and Dean pulls to the side of the road and Sam gets out, and Dean gets out as well, and I might get out as well. "You want to know why I've been lying to you, Dean? Because of crap like this." Sam said to Dean angry**

**"Like what?" Dean asked**

**"The way you talk to me, the way you look at me like I'm a freak!" Sam exclaimed and walked past him, then he turned around to face him and he was completely pissed off**

**"I do not." Dean says**

**"You know, or even worse, like I'm an idiot!" Sam yelled and went up to Dean almost in his face, Oh boy, I hope this doesn't get uglier than it already is, cause if it does I will have to stop it, "Like I don't know the difference between right and wrong!" Sam yelled and then he took step back from Dean and walked off a couple steps and turn around to Dean who was looking down at the ground "What?" Sam asked and Dean looked up**

**"Do you know the difference, Sam? I mean, you've been kind of strolling a dark road lately." Dean asked and I roll my eyes and I go over to the Impala and I leaned against it**

**"You have no idea what I'm going through. None." Sam told him**

**"Then enlighten me!" Dean exclaimed, why am I in the middle of this?!**

**"I've got demon blood in me, Dean! This disease pumping through my veins, and I can't ever rip it out or scrub it clean! I'm a whole new level of freak! And I'm just trying to take this - this curse... and make something good out of it. Because I have to." Sam told him and it was silent for a while until Dean spoke up again**

**"Let's just go talk to the guy." Dean says and Sam scoffed and I roll my eyes "I mean Jack. Okay?" Dean said annoyed and we get back into the car**

**We go to the backdoor of the garden, and I see Jack staring at nothing "Jack Montgomery?" Sam says to get his attention, and he doesn't turn around at first, it takes him a moment until he finally turns around "I'm Sam Winchester. This is my brother; Dean. And, this is our friend, Nina." Sam said introducing us to Jack and we walk up to him**

**"We need to talk." I say and Jack looks at me, then Sam, then Dean and back to me**

**"About?" He asked**

**"About you. About how you're changing." I say, well I didn't expect that to be more blunt, than I thought**

**"Excuse me?" He asked me Oh boy,**

**"You're probably feeling your bones move under your skin. And your appetite's reaching, you know, "hungry hungry hippo" levels. How am I doing so far?" Dean says and I smile nervously**

**"Who the hell are you guys?" Jack asked us**

**"We're people who know a little something about something." Dean says and that didn't sound confusing at all!**

**"We're people who can help. Please, just hear us out." Sam says**

**We told him everything, and by everything I mean everything "A-a what?" Jack asked confused**

**"A rougarou. Sounds made-up, I know, but believe me, it's not." Dean told him and I nod**

**"Alright, I've noticed certain things. I mean, some strange things. But I just, I-I don't know. I'm.. I'm sick or something." Jack says and I look at Dean**

**"Your father was one of these things." Sam says and Jack looked at him**

**"Your real father. He passed it on to you." I say and he looked at me like I was crazy,**

**"No. Are-are you guys listening to yourselves? You s-sound like you're-" Jack said but Dean cut him off**

**"Skip the whole "you guys sound crazy", shall we? You're hungry, Jack. You're only gonna get hungrier." Dean said to him**

**"Hungrier for?" Jack asked**

**"Long pig. You know, a little manburger helper, may have crossed your mind already." Dean says Wow now that's vivid**

**"No." Jack says**

**"It doesn't have to be like this, Jack. You can fight it off." I say**

**"No." Jack said again**

**"Others have." Sam says**

**"We're not gonna lie to you, though. It's not gonna be easy. You're gonna feel like an alcoholic swimming around in whiskey. But I'm telling you. You gotta say no... or-" Dean says but Jack cut him off**

**"Or what?" He asked Uh....**

**"You feed once, and it's all over. And then we'll have to stop you." Sam says**

**"Stop me? My dad, did uh, somebody stop him?" Jack asked and I nod**

**"Yes." I say**

**"Get off my property right now. I see you guys again, I'm calling the cops." Jack told us Well, that took a turn of events**

**"Jack, your wife, everybody you know, they're in danger." Sam says**

**"Now!" He yelled and I look over to see his neighbor cutting a bush and he was looking at us and we walk away from him**

**"Good talk." Dean says**

**"Shut up." I say to him**

**We were at this building following Jack, and we see him going into the building that he saw this woman undressing in "Damn it. Jack. No." Sam says**

**"That is just wrong, on so many levels." I say and we get our flamethrowers, and we get out of the car**

**"Come on." Dean says and we go into the building and Sam and Dean kick down the door and we see the woman, which we scared the living hell out of her, and she screams and goes back into her bedroom "Wait!" Dean told the woman and she slams her door and we were still at the front of the door looking confused "Whoa, uh, we're here to save you, I guess." Dean says and I look around to see nothing**

**"I'm calling the police!" The woman yelled "We should go." Sam says**

**"Yeah." Me and Dean say and we hurry out, but I see Dean turn around and shut the door and I see the frame was completely broken and I walk over to him**

**"Come on." I say and we hurry out**

**We pull up to Jack's house and we get out and I see Travis' truck "I guess now we know where Travis is." Dean says and we started walking towards the house**

**"That stupid son of a bitch." Sam says and we reach the porch and we walk in, I don't see Jack nor Travis, and then I look over to see a pool of blood**

**"Oh god." I say and Sam and Dean look over to the blood as well, and I saw there was a trail and we follow it and I see meat and I back away from it**

**"Oh, God. Think that's Travis?" Dean asked**

**"What's left of him." Sam said and Sam looked at Dean "Guess you were right about Jack." Sam says but before Dean can respond he was pushed and Jack jumped him**

**"Dean!" Me and Sam yell and Jack slams Dean on the coffee table knocking him out and Jack saw me and threw me to a wall and my back hit it, and my head hit the ground hard, but not hard enough to knock me out, and I see Sam get his flamethrower, and he put the lighter in front of it, but before he could get a flame, Jack jumps him, and I saw Sam hit his head on the ground, but before he has a chance to do anything, Jack slammed the flamethrower on Sam's face, knocking him out, and I put my hand over my mouth, Jack didn't seem to care about me, so I sat up and backed up against the wall and I put my legs up to my chest**

**"Dean?" I hear Sam say from the closet**

**"Dean can't come to the phone right now." Jack says and I heard two pounds from the door, and he was obviously angry**

**"Jack! If you hurt him, I swear to God!" Sam yells**

**"Calm down!" Jack yelled back "Your brother's alive." Jack said more softer "But not if you, don't calm down." Jack told him**

**"Jack, stop this." I say and he looks at me**

**"Shut up." He told me and I sigh**

**"Alright, Jack. Listen. Open the door. We can figure this out, okay?" Sam says and Jack laughs**

**"We'll have ourselves a little, brainstorming session." Jack said and I felt the tears roll my cheeks**

**"Jack. Please." Sam begged**

**"I don't think so. After what you did?" Jack asked and I was confused and I could sense Sam was confused as well**

**"What? What are you talking about?" Me and Sam ask**

**"You send your friend here. He tried to burn my wife alive." Jack told us Travis!**

**"What? Why?" Sam asked**

**"He didn't say." Jack says "I guess psychopaths don't have to explain themselves." Jack says and he moved over to Dean slowly and I felt myself grow scared and mad**

**"Listen to me. You gotta believe me. My brother and I, we never would have hurt her, okay?" Sam asked and I close my eyes and I feel more tears roll down my cheeks and he goes over to Dean and he puts his fingers in the pool of blood on Dean's head, and he looked at the blood and he sucks it off, obviously enjoying the taste**

**"Oh, God. I'm so hungry." Jack says and I feel my lip wobble a little**

**"Jack, please don't do this, please." I beg with a shaky voice**

**"Jack, don't do this." Sam says**

**"I can't ever see my family again." Jack says and turned the closet door and back to Dean "You three... your friend. You made me into this!" Jack exclaimed and I sigh shakily**

**"No one's making you kill us. Listen to me. You got this dark pit inside you. I know. Believe me, I know. But that doesn't mean you have to fall into it. You don't have to be a monster." Sam says trying to reason with Jack, but he just laughs at that**

**"Have you seen me lately?" Jack asked**

**"It doesn't matter what you are. It only matters what you do. It's your choice." Sam says, and Jack thought about it, but then he moved over to Dean again and he opens his mouth, obviously gonna eat him and I breathe shakily and I put my head into my knees, I then hear the door slam open "Jack!" Sam yells and I look up, and I see Sam who has the flamethrower ready, and Jack stood there for a second and then he lunged at him and I see Sam flip the lighter and all I saw was flames and I look over to Dean who was awake and shielding himself from the flames, and I see Jack fall to the ground in flames and he was gone, and Dean looked at Sam who was obviously upset by this, and I clear my throat and I stood up slowly and I wipe my tears away, well what a night.**

**I was curled up in a ball in the backseat of the impala as Dean drove in silence, well until he spoke up "You did the right thing, you know. That guy was a monster, there was no going back." Dean told him but he doesn't respond and I feel the tears well up in my eyes, and I felt them leave the corner of my eyes and roll down the bridge of my nose and I try to keep my cries quiet, "Sam, I wanna tell you I'm sorry. I've been kind of hard on you lately." Dean says**

**"Don't worry about it, Dean." Sam finally says**

**"It's just that your, uh, your psychic thing, it scares the crap out of me." Dean told him**

**"Look, if it's all the same... I'd really rather not talk about it." Sam says, goddammit talk, so no one hears my cries**

**"Wait a minute. What? You don't want to talk? You?" Dean asked trying to joke**

**"There's nothing more to say. I can't keep explaining myself to you. I can't make you understand." Sam says**

**"Why don't you try?" Dean asked**

**"I can't. Because this thing, this blood, it's not in you the way it's in me. It's just something I got to deal with." Sam told him**

**"Not alone." Dean says and I hear Sam sigh**

**"Anyway, it doesn't matter. These powers... it's playing with fire. I'm done with them." Sam says "I'm done with everything." Sam continued**

**"Really? Well, that's a relief. Thank you." Dean says and Sam scoffs**

**"Don't thank me. I'm not doing it for you. Or for the angels or for anybody. This is my choice." Sam says and I wipe my tears away and I sigh shakily and I put my head on my hand trying to control these newly founded emotions.**


	5. 5: Monster Movie

 

 

## 

**Nina’s P.O.V**

**We are in Pennsylvania because there is a dead body, and someone said it was a vampire "The radio around here sucks." Dean says as he messes with the radio**

**"Come on man." Sam says**

**"Jobs don't get much sweeter than this, you know? Dead vic with a gnawed-On neck, body drained of blood, and a witness who swears up and down that it was a vampire." Dean says and I scoot to the middle, and I scoot forward**

**"No, I -- I agree. It's a hell of a case." Sam says and I smile**

**"A little more gusto, please." I say**

**"See, she gets it." Dean told Sam**

**"It's just...The world is coming to an end. Things are a little complicated, you know?" Sam says and I roll my eyes**

**"Yeah, well, we can't save the world, not today anyway. But what we can do is chop off some vamps' heads.Come on, man, it's like the good old days, an honest-To-Goodness monster hunt. It's about time the Winchesters got back to tackling. A straightforward, black-And-white case." Dean says *THE EP IS LITERALLY IN BLACK AND WHITE!!***

**We were at Oktoberfest 2008, and it looked awesome! Of course, I had to dress up as an FBI agent, and I was in these heels, that I will obviously take off when I get back to the Impala "We still got to see the new "Raiders" movie." Dean says as we walk in the entrance**

**"Saw it." Sam says and Dean looked at him**

**"Without me?" He asked and I laugh**

**"You were in hell." Sam told him**

**"That's no excuse." He told Sam and then he looked over "Big pretzel!" He exclaimed and he walked over to the pretzel stand**

**"God, he's adorable." I say and then Sam looked at me**

**"What?" He asked**

**"Nothing." I say and I walk over to Dean and he accepted two big pretzels**

**"Thank you." Dean says and gives one of them to Sam**

**"Thank you." Sam says**

**"Guten tag." This girl said to us**

**“"Guten tag" yourself." Dean says with his mouth full and I laugh**

**"Mmm, looks like that's our man." Sam says and I see the old man in the sheriff's outfit and we walk over to him**

**"Sheriff Dietrich." I say**

**"Are you the boys and the girl from the fed?" He asked**

**"Agent Anges, Young, and Harper." Sam says and we show our badges to him**

**"We called ahead about your, uh, problem." Sam says**

**"Right. Um...I'll tell you what, why don't we talk this out away from the crowd, huh?" Sheriff says and we go to the morgue, and he opened the storage drawer and pulled the body out "Marissa Wright, 26, just up from Lockhard for the 'fest. Terrible. Just terrible. It's the last thing is town needs at peak tourist season." Sheriff says**

**"Definitely the last thing Marissa Wright needed." Sam says and Dean turns Marissa's head and I see two puncture marks, like a vampire bite, but that's only in the movies**

**"What the hell?" Dean asked**

**"Yeah, you got me -- I mean, this killer's some kind of grade-"A" wacko, right? I mean, some Satan-Worshipping, Anne Rice-Reading, gothic, psycho vampire wannabe." Sheriff says and I look at him**

**"Sheriff, in your report, you mentioned a witness." I say**

**"Yeah,I wished I didn't. But our witness insisted. That's Ed Brewer. Not exactly what you'd call reliable." Sheriff says and I nod**

**We were at the bar and we walk over to the bartender, and she gives two beer glasses to a waitress "I remember you." She told Dean**

**"And I remember you... "Jamie." I never forget a pretty...everything." Dean says and I roll my eyes**

**"We're looking for Ed Brewer." I say**

**"What do you want with Ed?" Jamie asked me while crossing her arms and I pull an annoyed look**

**"Well, we are, uh...federal agents, Mr. Brewer was witness to a serious crime." Dean told her and she looked like she didn't believe him**

**"You're a fed? Wow, you don't come on like a fed. Seriously?" She says as we show her our badges and Dean smiled**

**"I'm a maverick, ma'am. A rebel with a badge. One thing I don't play by -- The rules." Dean says trying to flirt with her and I grew irritated, so I pull a irritated smile**

**"Okay, maverick." I tell him and I look over at Jamie "So, where can we find Mr. Brewer?" I ask and she points over and we look over and we walk over to him**

**"I told the cops everything I saw. No one believes me. Why should you be any different?" Ed asked**

**"Believe me, Mr. Brewer, we're different." Dean says and I nod,**

**"I spoke the God's honest truth. And now, I'm the town joke." Ed told us**

**"Marissa Wright's murder is no joke to us. And we want to hear everything, No matter how strange it may seem." I say**

**"We have a lot of experience with strange." Dean says and Ed uncaps his beer stein and takes a drink**

**"It was just after midnight. I just left here, and like I do every night, I cut through the park on the way home. At first, I thought it was a couple kissing. But she was... struggling too much. And this man, He was -- Well, he was biting her neck." Ed told us**

**"Can you describe her assailant?" Sam asked**

**"Oh, he was a vampire." Ed says and I nod**

**"Okay, right. And by that, you mean --" Dean says but Ed cut him off**

**"You know, a vampire." He says**

**"Uh-huh. Yeah. So, he looked like -- " I say but Ed cuts me off**

**"He looked like a vampire, You know, with the fangs and the slicked-Back hair. And the fancy cape And the little medallion thingy on the ribbon." Ed says Like Dracula?**

**"You mean like a Dracula?" Dean asked**

**"Exactly. Like a Dracula. Right down to the accent." Ed says happily**

**"The ac." Sam says but he got cut off**

**"Yep." Ed says**

**"What did he say?" I ask**

**"You know, something like.."Stay away, mortal! The night is mine!"" Ed says impersonating the vampire with a Hungarian accent and he has arm raised over his face, like he has a cape on, and I look at Sam and Dean "You do believe me, don't you?" Ed asked nervously and I laugh nervously**

**I sit down at a table with Sam as Dean goes over to flirt with Jamie, "So, do you have a crush on Dean?" Sam asked and I look over at him**

**"What? No." I say lying, of course I do**

**"You know my brother never stays with anyone more than 3 months." Sam told me and I sigh**

**"I have newly founded emotions, and they feel weird, cause I've been on earth for few weeks, but it feels like I've been here forever." I say**

**"No, I don't think it's weird, I think it's cute." Sam told me and I scoff**

**"Shut up." I say and we go over to Dean**

**"So, what do you think? Goth, psycho vampire wannabe, right?" Dean asked and I nod**

**"Definitely not our kind of case." Sam says**

**"Agreed. But who cares?" Dean asked and we walk toward a table "Room's paid for, and it's Oktoberfest. Come on, brother. Beer and bar wenches." Dean says and we sit down**

**"Pretty sure women today don't react well to the whole "wench" thing, Dean." I say**

**"Hey, bar wench, where's that beer?" Dean asked Jamie**

**"Coming up, good sir!" Jamie says sweetly and Dean looks back at me**

**"Nina, Oktoberfest." Dean told me and I smile sarcastically and Jamie comes over to our table and places the beer down on the table and she looks at Sam**

**"What can I get you?" She asked**

**"Oh, he doesn't drink. He's a christian scientist. Doesn't even take aspirin. He's a real drag on stakeouts." Dean says and smiles at Jamie**

**"You're funny." She says**

**"I'm a lot more than that. I'd love to get a chance to show you the rest. What time you get off?" Dean asked Oh god, how is Sam related to him?**

**"Ha ha. Like I said, "funny."" She said and walked off**

**"Man, it is time to right some wrongs." Dean says What does that mean?**

**"Come again?" Sam asked**

**"Look at me. I came back from the furnace without any of my old scars, right? You know, bullet wounds, knife cuts, None of the off-Angled fingers from all the breaks. I mean, my hide is as smooth as a baby's bottom, Which leads me to conclude, Sadly... That my virginity is intact." Dean says Uh what?**

**"What?" I ask**

**"-I have been re-Hymenated." He says and takes a drink of his beer, and I scoff**

**"Re-- Please. Dean, maybe my brother can pull you out of hell, But no one could do that." I say**

**"Nina, I have been re-Hymenated. And the dude will not abide." Dean told me and I smirk**

**"All right, dude. Well, you go do whatever you got to do, And I'm gonna go back to the room, and look over the case." I say and I get up and leave and I hear footsteps following me and I knew it was Sam**

**"I don't need a lecture, Sam." I say and I turn around to face him**

**"No, it's just you're awesome." He told me and I smile**

**"Thank you." I say**

**There was another kill and me, Dean, and Sam went to check up on the witness, and she was drinking this drink with a large cup and I share a look with Sam "And then it just -- It just tore Rick into little pieces." She says**

**"Ma'am, we understand how hard this is, But can you describe the creature?" Dean asked**

**"Oh. It was a werewolf." She says A werewolf?**

**"A werewolf? You're sure?" I ask**

**"Oh, yeah. With the furry face and the black nose And the claws and the torn-Up pants and shirt, Like from the old movies." She told me Uh what hell, are we dealing with here?**

**"Um, well..." Sam says**

**"Okay, so... Thank you for your time." Dean says**

**We were at the morgue, and I open the storage drawer and I pull the body out "First a Dracula and now a full-On movie-Time wolf man? What the hell is going on in this town?" Dean asked and I unziped the body bag**

**"Ohh." I say disgusted**

**"Whew." Sam says**

**"Damn." Dean says**

**"All right. Whatever did this wasn't a psycho wannabe." I say as I poke the body with a pencil, and I lifted a piece of the body "God, I hate my life." I say, and I took a look at the bite marks "Look at those bite marks. Right down to the bone... And deeper." I say**

**"Strong enough to tear a healthy man apart limb from limb. Could be a werewolf." Dean says**

**"Yeah, except, look. The heart's still there in one piece. They never leave the heart behind." Sam says**

**"Thus I reiterate -- What the hell is going on?" Dean asked annoyed**

**"Well, I was hoping you guys could tell me. I just got a rush job back from the lab, on those fibers we found on the body." Sheriff says and he pulled the bag out of the envelope "Canine. Wolf hairs." Sheriff said and I look at Dean who pinched the bridge of his nose**

**"I'm getting a headache." He says**

**We were at the bar, and we were sitting at a table "I don't know, guys. Looks like we've stumbled on To a midnight showing of "dracula meets wolf man." Is that it?" Dean asked and took a drink of his beer**

**"I don't know. I mean, wolf man seems real enough. It makes dracula seem a little less impossible, I guess." I say**

**"Yeah, but werewolves don't grow wolf hair. That's just a myth." Dean told me**

**"Yeah." Sam says**

**"So, what? We've got a vampire And a werewolf monster mashing this town?" Dean asked and I see Jamie bring more beer**

**"Looked like you guys are staying a while. I heard about Rick Deacon." She said**

**"Yeah, this case just got weird enough for, Our department." Dean told her**

**"Well, beers are on me. And, just so you know, I get off at midnight tonight." Jamie told him and I roll my eyes**

**"Oh, it's not another, uh, girls' night out?" Dean asked**

**"Doesn't have to be." Jamie says**

**"Okay, then. I'll see you tonight." Dean says**

**"Okay, then." Jamie says and walks off and Dean looks at me**

**"Hey, you think this Dracula could turn into a bat? That would be cool." Dean told me and I give him an annoyed look**

**"He does." I say**

**"That's so cool." He told me and I sigh 'God, help me.' I thought**

**We were in the museum cause there was another murder and we were looking at this sarcophagus, "This sarcophagus isn't ancient." Sam says**

**"What do you mean?" I ask and he holds up the tag**

**"It's from a prop house in Philly." Sam told me and I sigh**

**"Well... It goes well with the bucket of dry ice. He was keeping in it." Dean says**

**"Is he making his own special effects?" Sam asked**

**"Yeah, a mummy with a good sense of showmanship." Dean says**

**"This is stupid." I say**

**"Oh, damn it. Jamie. I'm late. You're good here with the mummy and the... crazy?" Dean asked the both of us**

**"Yeah." Sam says**

**"Yeah." I say and he leaves**

**Me and Sam go to the bar cause Dracula attacked Dean and Jamie "Hey. You guys all right?" Sam asked**

**"Yeah, I think so. And I think I know what's going on." Dean says and he put the folded towel on the table**

**"Yeah?" I ask**

**"Part of it at least." Dean told me and unfolded the towel and all I saw was a ripped off ear**

**"Uh, the ear part?" I ask disgusted**

**"Touch it. Feel familiar to you?" Dean asked as me and Sam touched the ear and it felt weird, but familiar not to me, but to Sam**

**"Oh, man." Sam says**

**"The skin of a shapeshifter, Just like St. Louis and just like Milwaukee. Of course this one's all holding buckets of crazy. Oh, and, uh...I pulled this off during the fight." Dean says and I look at the medallion "Look at the label on the ribbon." Dean told me and I looked at it, it's a costume**

**"It's a costume rental." I say**

**"All three monsters - The dracula, wolf man, and the mummy -- All the Same critter, Which means we need to catch this freak Before he "creature from the black lagoon's" somebody." Dean says**

**"So, you guys are like Mulder and Scully or something, And the x files are real?" Jamie asked and I shake my head**

**"No, "the x files" is a tv show. This is real." Dean says and I smile**

**"Oh." She says**

**"Okay, so, the stagecraft, the costuming --It's like he's trying to reenact his favorite monster-Movie moments, Right down to the bloody murders." Sam says**

**"Wait a second. Who the hell is Mina?" Jamie asked**

**"Mina?" Sam asked**

**"Yeah. That's what he called Jamie. And he called me Mr. Harker." Dean says**

**"Jonathan Harker? They're characters from the movies and the novels -- Mina, Dracula's intended bride, Harker, the fiance. Seems like he's fixating on you, Like he sees you as his bride." I say**

**"Wow. Lucky me." Jamie told me**

**"But to fixate on you, My guess is that the shifter has to have seen you before or been around you." Sam says**

**"Jamie, has anybody strange come to town, Somebody that has taken a specific notice of you?" Dean asked**

**"I don't know, Dean. It's Oktoberfest. I'm a bartender. There's lots of people. I... Wait a second. There is Ed." Jamie says Ed?**

**""Ed Brewer" Ed?" I ask "He moved here about a month ago. Lucy swears he has a crush on me. He comes in almost every night. But, you know, I don't think he's the type of guy --" Jamie says but Dean cuts her off**

**"Where does Ed live?" Dean asked**

**"I don't know. But he works at the old movie theater. I think he's a projectionist there." Jamie told him**

**"Take care of Mina?" Sam asked**

**"Yep." Dean says and he leaves and I follow him**

**We walk into the movie theater and I see Phantom Of The Opera is playing, and I move my arm down and my angel blade fell out of my jacket sleeve, and I hear an Organ start to play happy music "Whoa!" Ed exclaimed and Sam pushed him against the Organ and held him at gun point and I raise my angel blade "You, fbi man -- What did I --" Ed says but Sam cuts him off**

**"Shut up, okay, you know what you did." Sam told him**

**"What?" Ed asked**

**"I know what you are." Sam said**

**"I'm not anything. I just like to play the Casio." Ed says**

**"Had time to grow the ear back, huh?" Sam asked and grabbed Ed's ear and pulled**

**"What?! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Ed exclaimed**

**"It's supposed to come off." I say and he looked at me**

**"No, it's not!" He yelled at me Oh crap! I grab my phone out of my pocket and I call Dean, and of course he didn't pick up and it went to voicemail**

**"Dean, hey, listen, uh, Ed is not our guy. Um, I'm guessing you're at home with Jamie, So just give me a call, okay?" I say and I hung up the phone "Crap." I say**

**We go to Dracula's house and the door is locked, but Sam picks the lock and we walk in, and Sam has his gun raised, and we go down into the dungeon, which I don't know how we knew Dean was there, but he was there "Oh, thank god. Just in the nick of time. That guy was about to Frankenstein me." Dean says and we untie him**

**"Hey there, Hansel." Sam says and Dean points his finger at him**

**"Shut up!" Dean exclaimed and I laugh and we went over to the door and I kick through the door, and I open the door and I see Dracula and Jamie but she is knocked out**

**"Aah! You will never be Van Helsing!" Dracula exclaimed and threw Sam through a wall**

**"Sam!" I exclaimed and Dracula threw to the wall and my head hit the wall hard, and I hit the ground and I spit blood out of my mouth, and Dean attacks Dracula and they fight**

**"And you, Harker, now you die." Dracula says**

**"How 'bout now you shut the hell up?" Dean asked and he was thrown to the ground and Dracula was about to kill him, but I heard a gunshot and I see Jamie holding the gun**

**"It was beauty that killed the beast. No, Mina, do not weep. Perhaps this is how the movie should end." Dracula says as he staggered and fell into a chair and died and I sigh in relief, and I get up and I go help Sam up as well.**

**We were getting ready to leave, and I can see Dean and Jamie kissing "Well, thank you, g-Man. You have been a great service to your country." Jamie told him between kisses**

**"Oh, yes, I'm very, very patriotic." Dean says between kisses**

**"I'm disgusted." I tell Sam and Dean looks behind his shoulder to see us being impatient, and he turns back to Jamie**

**"Bye." He told her**

**"Bye." She says and Dean walks over to us and we were about to leave until her voice stopped us "You guys saved my life, you know? So, thanks." She says and she leaves and we start walking towards the exit**

**"I like her." Sam says**

**"Feels good to be back on the job, doesn't it?" Dean asked Sam**

**"Yeah, it does." Sam says to him**

**"The hero gets the girl, Monster gets the gank all in all, happy ending -- With a happy ending, no less." Dean says and I chuckle**

**"Real classy, Dean." I say**

**"Hey, all I'm saying is The shifter man had a point, you know? It would be nice if life was movie simple. Although, if I was turning life into a movie, I wouldn't do this "Abbott and Costello meet the monster" crap." Dean says and I smile**

**"Yeah. No, I know what you'd pick." Sam says and Dean chuckles**

**"No, you don't." Dean says**

**"Yeah, I do." Sam says**

**"No. You don't. You don't!" Dean argued**

**""Porky's II."" Sam says and I laugh**

**A/N**

**Here's chapter 5!!!!!!!!**

**{Raelee}**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. 6: Yellow Fever

**Nina’s P.O.V**

 

**We were in the morgue, cause someone died of unnatural causes "Agent Tyler, Agent Perry, Agent Roden, meet Frank O'Brien." The coroner says as he opens the body bag**

**"He died of a heart attack, right?" Sam asked**

**"Three days ago." Coroner says**

**"But O'Brien was 44 years old and, according to this a marathon runner." I say reading his file**

**"Everybody drops dead sooner or later. It's why I got job security." Coroner says**

**"Yeah, but Frank kicked it here. Now, just yesterday, two perfectly healthy men bit it in Maumee. All heart attacks, you don't think that's strange?" Dean asked**

**"Sounds like Maumee's problem to me. Why's the FBI give a damn, anyway?" Coroner asked**

**"We just want to see the results of Frank's autopsy." I say**

**"What autopsy?" Coroner asked me**

**"The one you're gonna do." I told him and the coroner cut open the body and the coroner looked at me**

**"First dead body?" He asked me**

**"Nope." I say without looking at him**

**"Oh, good. Because these suckers can get pretty ripe. Hey, hand me those rib cutters, would you?" He told me and I gave him the rip cutters, and the coroner cuts the ribs open and I look over at Sam and he is squeamish and Dean looks calm**

**"Is that from a wedding ring? I didn't think Frank was married." I say as I see lines on his ring finger**

**"Ain't my department." Coroner says**

**"Any idea how he got these?" Sam asked as I saw scratches on his arm**

**"You know what? When you drop dead, you actually tend to drop. Body probably got scraped up when it hit the ground. Huh!" Coroner says**

**"What?" Sam asked**

**"I-I can't find any blockages in any of the major arteries." Coroner told him and he broke off the heart and I look away and I cough trying not puke which is ironic cause I can't, Dean put his hand on my shoulder and I shake it off "Heart looks pretty damn healthy." Coroner says and gives the heart to Dean "Hold that a second, would you?" He asked Dean and I snicker, and the coroner cuts something else in the body and blood hits Sam in the face "Oh, sorry. Spleen juice." Coroner apologized and I laugh**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We were in the Sheriff's station waiting to talk to the sheriff, and I see the Deputy smile at Dean and I look away and I hear the door open "Hell's bells, Linus, have you seen my... Who are they?" Sheriff asked and we stand**

**"Federal agents. I, uh..." Linus says but Sheriff cut him off**

**"And you kept them waiting?" Sheriff asked**

**"You, you said not to disturb." Linus says**

**"Come on back, fellas." Sheriff says and we walk over to his office but he stops us**

**"Shoes off." He says and I take my heels off and Dean and Sam take their shoes off as well, and I feel myself grow shorter and we walk inside the office "Al Britton. Good to meet you." Sheriff says and he shook our hands**

**"You too." I says and he gestures us to sit and we sit and he takes out hand sanitizer and puts it on his hands and me and Dean look at him weirdly**

**"Okay. So, what can I do for uncle Sam?" Britton asked**

**"Well, we're looking into the death of Frank O'Brien. We understand some of your men found his body." I say**

**"They did. Me and Frank, we were friends. Hell, we were gamecocks." Britton says and Dean snickers and I hit him on the arm and sheriff gave him a look and Dean looked embarrassed**

**"That's our softball team's name. They're majestic animals. I knew Frank since high school. To be honest, I just this morning got up the strength to go see him. Frank was...He was a good man." Sheriff says**

**"Yeah. Big heart." Deans says and I look at him**

**"Before he died, did you notice frank acting strange? Maybe scared of something?" Sam asked**

**"Oh hell, yeah. Real jumpy." Britton says**

**"You know what scared him?" I ask**

**"No. Wouldn't answer his phone. Finally, I sent some of my boys over to check on him, and well, you know the rest." Britton says and he pours the hand sanitizer on his hands again and me, Sam, and Dean look at him, like what the fuck is this guy's problem? "So, why the Feds give a crap? You don't really think there's a case here?" Britton asked and Dean looked at me**

**"No, no. It's probably nothing. Just a heart attack." Dean says**

 

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"No way that was a heart attack." Dean says as we were walking back to the Impala**

**"Definitely no way. Three victims, all with those same red scratches. All went from jittery to terrified to dead within 48 hours." I say**

**"Something scared them to death?" Dean asked**

**"All right, so what can do that?" Sam asked**

**"What can't? Ghosts, vampires, chupacabra? It could be a hundred things." Dean says**

**"Yeah. So, we make a list and start crossing things off." I say**

**"Alright, who's the last person to see Frank O'Brien alive?" Dean asked**

**"Uh, his neighbor, Mark Hutchins." Sam says**

**"Hang on, hang on." Dean told us and we stop walking**

**"What?" Sam asked**

**"I don't like the looks of those teenagers down there." Dean says and I look over to see some teenagers talking near the Impala**

**"Let's walk this way." Dean says and crosses the street and me and Sam look at each other**

**"What the hell?" I ask and he shrugs**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Tyler and Perry. Just like Aerosmith. But, I don't know where Roden is from." Mark says and I smile**

**"Yeah, small world. So, the last time you saw Frank O'Brien?" I ask**

**"Monday, he was watching me from his window. I waved at him, but he just closed the curtains." Mark told me and I nod**

**"Hmm. did you speak to him recently? Did he seem different? Uh, scared?" Sam asked**

**"Oh, totally. He was freaking out." Mark told him and I look at Dean who is freaking out as well**

**"Do you know, uh..do you know what scared him?" Dean asked**

**"Well, yeah, witches." Mark says Witches?**

**"Witches? Like...?" I ask**

**"Well, "Wizard of Oz" was on tv the other night, right? And he said that green bitch was totally out to get him." Mark told me, Uh...**

**"Anything else scare him?" I ask**

**"Everything else scared him. Al-Qaeda, ferrets, artificial sweetener. Those pez dispensers with their dead little eyes. Lots of stuff." Mark told me and I nod**

**"So, tell me. What was Frank like?" Sam asked**

**"I mean, he's dead, you know? I-I don't want to hammer him but, he got better." Mark says Got better?**

**"He got better?" Sam asked**

**"Well, in high school he was, he was a dick." Mark told him**

**"A dick?" I ask**

**"Like a bully. I mean, he probably taped half the town's butt cheeks together," Mark says and Dean snickers**

**"Mine included." Mark continues**

**"So he pissed a lot of people off. You think anyone would have wanted to get revenge?" Dean asked**

**"Well, I don't...Frank had a heart attack, right?" Mark asked avoiding the question**

**"Just answer the question, sir." Sam said**

**"No, I don't think so. Like I said, he got better. And after what happened to his wife." Mark says His wife?**

**"His wife? So he was married." I say**

**"She died about 20 years ago. Frank was really broken up about it." Mark told me and I nod and I look over at Dean and he's shaking from the snake around Mark's neck**

**"Don't be scared of Donny. He's a sweetheart. It's Marie you got to look out for. She smells fear." Mark says and I saw albino snake creep up behind the couch, and Dean looks at it and he gasps and he stays really still, as it crawls down his lap.**

**Me and Sam get into the Impala, as Dean was at the county clerk's office "Hey. Any luck at the county clerk's office?" I ask**

**"I'm not sure I'd call it luck. Frank's wife, Jessie, was a manic-depressive. She went off her meds back in '88 and vanished. They found her two weeks later, three towns over. Strung up in her motel room, suicide." Dean told me**

**"Any chance Frank helped her along to the other side?" Sam asked**

**"No, Frank was working the swing shift when she disappeared. Airtight alibi." Dean says and he starts the car**

**I sit against the window, just being bored out of my mind "How was Frank's pad?" Dean asked the both of us**

**"Clean. Searched it top to bottom. No EMF, no hex bags, no sulfur." I say**

**"So probably no ghosts, no witches, no demons." Dean says and I scoff "3 down and 97 to go." Dean says**

**"Yeah." I say**

**"Dude, you're going 20." Sam says and I was taken aback 'Wait what?' I thought**

**"And?" Dean asked**

**"That's the speed limit." Sam told him, Why is Dean driving the speed limit, he never does that.**

**"Dude, where are you going? That was our hotel." Sam says What the hell is he doing?**

**"Sam, I'm not gonna make a left-hand turn into oncoming traffic. I'm not suicidal." Dean told him and I was surprised "Did I just say that? That was kind of weird." Dean says and then I hear the EMF meter going off**

**"Uh...." I say**

**"Do you hear something?" Sam asked**

**"It's my EMF meter." I say and I take it out of my jacket pocket and I move it to Dean and it made a sound**

**"Am I haunted? Am I haunted?!" Dean asked me, well more yelled**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sam was on the phone with Bobby, and I heard music coming from the Impala and we walk over to it, and I heard 'Eye Of The Tiger' playing and Dean was air drumming to it, and I pound on the roof, which scared the hell out of him "Guys. Look at this." Dean told us and showed his arm to us and I saw scratches**

**"I just talked to Bobby." Sam says and I gave Dean a box of doughnuts, that I had in my hand**

**"And?" He asked**

**"Um, well, you're not gonna like it." Sam says and Dean smells the box of doughnuts and throws them in the car and I had weird look on my face**

**"What?" Dean asked**

**"It's ghost sickness." Sam says Ghost sickness?**

**"Ghost sickness?" Dean asked**

**"Yeah." Sam says**

**"God, no." Dean says**

**"Yeah." Sam says**

**"I don't even know what that is." Dean said**

**"Okay. Some cultures believe that certain spirits can infect the living with a disease, which is why they stopped displaying bodies in houses and started taking them off to funeral homes." Sam says**

**"Okay, get to the good stuff." Dean says**

**"Symptoms are you get anxious...Then scared, then really scared, then your heart gives out. Sound familiar?" Sam asked**

**"Yeah, but Sam, we haven't seen a ghost in weeks." Dean told him and I scoff**

**"Well, I doubt you caught it from a ghost. Look, once a spirit infects that first person, Ghost sickness can spread like any sickness through a cough, a handshake, whatever. It's like the flu. Now, Frank O'Brien was the first to die, which means he was probably the first infected. Patient zero." I say**

**"Our very own outbreak monkey." Dean says**

**"Right. Get this, Frank was in Maumee over the weekend. Softball tournament. Which is where he must have infected the other two victims." Sam says "Were they gamecocks?" Dean asked "Cornjerkers." Sam told him**

**"So, ghosts infected Frank. He passed it on to the other guys and I got it from his corpse?" Dean asked and I nod**

**"Right." I say "So now what, I have 48 hours before I go insane and my heart stops?" Dean asked and I frown**

**"More like 24." I say**

**"Super." Dean told me**

**"Yeah." Sam says and Dean looked at him**

**"Well, why me? Why not you? I mean, you got hit with the spleen juice." Dean told him**

**"Yeah, um, you see Bobby and I have a theory about that too. Turns out all three victims shared a certain, uh, personality type. Frank was a bully. The other two victims, one was a vice principal, the other was a bouncer." Sam told him**

**"Okay." Dean says**

**"Basically, they were all dicks." I say**

**"So you're saying I'm a dick?" He asked me and I sigh**

**"No, no, no. It's not just that. All three victims used fear as a weapon, and now this disease is just returning the favor." I say**

**"I don't scare people." Dean says**

**"Dean, all we do is scare people." Sam says**

**"Okay, well then, you're a dick too." Dean told him**

**"Apparently, I'm not." Sam told him**

**"Whatever. How do we stop it?" Dean asked**

**"We gank the ghost that started all this. We do that, the disease should clear up." Sam says, Oh yeah that should be easy!**

**"You thinking Frank's wife?" Dean asked**

**"Who knows why she killed herself, you know?" Sam asked and I thought of something**

**"Hey, what are you doing waiting out here, anyway?" I ask and Dean looks up to our room**

**"Our room's on the fourth floor." He says and I shake my head "It's...it's high." He told me and I sigh**

**"I'll see if I can move us down to the first." I say**

**"Thanks." He told me**

**"Sure." I say and I look at Sam**

**"Come on." I say to him and he nods and we walk off**

 

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me and Sam walk into our new room, and I see a broken clock on the floor and I see Dean drinking a beer "Everything all right?" I ask**

**"Oh,yeah. Just peachy. Find anything?" He asked and I nod**

**"Yeah, Jessie O'Brien's body was cremated, so I'm pretty sure she is not our ghost." Sam says and I see Dean picking at the scratches**

**"Hey, quit picking at that. How you feeling?" I tell him**

**"Awesome. It's nice to have my head on the chopping block again. I almost forgot what that feels like." He told me and I nod**

**"Yeah." I mumble**

**"It's freaking delightful." He said**

**"We'll keep looking." Sam says and I hear Dean start to cough**

**"You okay? Hey!" I exclaimed and he starts to choke**

**"Dean." Sam says and Dean went to the sink and he spit out something and I saw it was woodchip, and I picked it up- well I washed it first, cause it was covered in blood "We've been completely ignoring the biggest clue we have, you." Sam says and I was confused, was it telling us something, I have no clue**

**"I don't want to be a clue." Dean says, and he says it so innocently**

**"The abrasions, this, the disease, it's trying to tell us something." Sam says**

**"Tell us what, wood chips?" Dean asked sarcastically**

**"Exactly." Sam says**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We are at the Lumber Mill, and I look at Dean and he looks afraid "I'm not going in there." Dean says**

**"I need backup. Not just, Nina. You're going in, Dean." Sam says Oh yeah, cause backup takes two people, besides he could drop dead out here, if me and Sam were in there and I see Dean take a sip of whiskey**

**"Let's do this. It is a little spooky, isn't it?" Dean asked and Sam took a gun out of the trunk and tried to give it to Dean, who of course refused "Oh, I'm not carrying that. It could go off. I'll man the flashlight." Dean says and picks up the flashlight**

**"You do that." I say and we walk in**

**My EMF meter was going crazy cause Dean was here "EMF's not gonna work with me around, is it?" Dean asked**

**"You don't say. Come on." I tell him and then I saw a ring and I picked it up "Wait." I say and startled Dean ""To Frank. Love, Jessie." Frank O'Brien's ring." I say reading what was on the ring**

**"What the hell was Frank doing here?" Dean asked me and I shrug**

**"No idea." I tell him and we started walking again and we ended up in this locker room and I heard something and Sam opens it and a cat meows which makes Dean scream very loud, and it scared the hell out of me and Sam**

**"That was scary!" Dean says Really? The man hunts demons, ghosts, every supernatural creature you can think of, but he's scared of a cat? I roll my eyes and me and Sam walk away "Wait." I hear Dean whimper out and I sigh and we walked into this other room and I walked over to a table with Sam, and he picks up the I.D. and it says 'Luther Garland'**

**"Luther Garland." Sam says**

**"Hey, this is uh...this is Frank's wife." Dean says as he sees a drawing of her on the other table**

**"Plot thickens." I say**

**"Yeah, but into what?" Dean asked and he tore off the drawing from the table and I hear machines going off 'Uh oh, what did he piss off?' I thought and I look over at him and he is staring at something and me and Sam turn around to see the same thing**

**"Hey!" Sam exclaims and then we both turn around to see Dean running out of the mill**

**"I'll get him." I say and Sam nods and I run after him "Dean!" I yell and I see he hid behind the Impala and I walk over to him "Do I need to hold you, to make you feel better?" I ask and he looks up at me**

**"Maybe." He says and I sigh and I go behind him and I held him by his shoulders, and I see he drinks more whiskey, and I see Sam run over to us**

**"Guess we got the right place." Sam says holding up the I.D. and I nod**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We were in the Sheriff's station, cause we had to get Luther's file, and Linus gives the file to Sam "This is the Garland file." He told him, and he looks over at Dean, and he looks at me "Is he...drunk?" He asked and I look behind me and I see Dean swaying**

**"No." I say**

**"Deputy, according to this, Luther Garland's cause of death was physical trauma. What does that mean?" Sam asked**

**"The guy died 20 years ago, before my time. Sorry." Linus said, what about the Sheriff?**

**"Then can we talk to the Sheriff?" I ask**

**"Um, he's out sick today." Linus told me**

**"Well, if you see him, will you have him call us? We're staying at the Bluebird. Mind if we take this?" Sam says and Linus shakes his head and me and Sam walk out, but we didn't see Dean, cause he was too busy having a conversation with Linus, so I went back in and dragged him out.**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We were at Peaceful Pines Assisted Living and we are walking to talk to Luther's brother, and we bump into someone, which startled Dean and we bump into the wall and we start walking again as the person leaves "This isn't gonna work. Come on, these badges are fake. What if we get busted? We could go to jail." Dean says and I sigh and I turn around to him**

**"Dean, shh! Calm down. Deep breath, okay?" I ask and we both take a deep breath, and that made me kinda dizzy "There. You feel better?" I ask and he shakes his head no, and to be honest if he wasn't like this, it would be adorable**

**"Just come on." Sam says and we started to walk in and I saw Dean about to scratch his arm**

**"Don't scratch." I say and we walk over to Luther's brother**

**"Mr. Garland. Hi uh, I'm Agent Tyler. This is Agent Perry, and Agent Roden, FBI. We'd like to ask you a few questions about your brother Luther." Sam says**

**"Let me see some I.D." Mr. Garland says**

**"Certainly." Sam says and we give him our I.D.'s**

**"Those are real, obviously. I mean, who would pretend to be an FBI agent, huh? That's just nutty." Dean says and I stomp on his foot, to make him shut up, and he looks at me**

**"What do you want to know?" Mr. Garland asked**

**"Uh, well...according to this, your brother Luther died of physical trauma." Sam says and Mr. Garland scoffs**

**"You don't agree." I say**

**"No, I don't." He told me**

**"Well, then, what would you call it?" Sam asked**

**"Don't matter what an old man thinks." Mr. Garland says to him**

**"Mr. Garland. We're just trying to get the truth on your brother. Please." I say**

**"Everybody was scared of Luther. They called him a monster. He was too big, too mean-looking. Just too different. Didn't matter he was the kindest man I ever knew. Didn't matter he'd never hurt no one.  A lot of people failed Luther. I was one of them. I was a widower with three young 'uns. And I told myself there was nothing I could do." Mr. Garland**

**"Mr. Garland, um...do you recognize this woman?" I ask as pull out a drawing of Jessie**

**"It's Jessie O'Brien. Her man, Frank, killed Luther." Mr. Garland says What?**

**"How do you know that?" Sam asked**

**"Everybody knows. They just don't talk about it. Jessie was a receptionist at the mill. She was always real nice to Luther, and he had a crush on her. But Frank didn't like it. And when Jessie went missing, Frank was sure that Luther had done something to her. Turns out the old gal killed herself, but Frank didn't know that. They found Luther with a chain wrapped around his neck. He was dragged up and down the stretch outside that plant till he was past dead." Mr. Garland says Holy shit!**

**"And O'Brien was never arrested?" Dean asked**

**"I screamed to every cop in town. They didn't want to look into Frank. He was a pillar of the community. My brother was just the town freak." Mr. Garland says**

**"You must have hated Frank O'Brien." Sam says**

**"I did for a long time, but life's too short for hate, son. And frank wasn't thinking straight. His wife had vanished, he was terrified. A damn shame he had to put Luther through the Same, but...that's fear. It spreads and spreads." Mr. Garland says and I inhale sharply**

**We walk out of the building and the sun was almost going down "Now we know what these are, road rash. And I'm guessing Luther swallowed some wood chips when he was being dragged down that road." Dean says**

**"Makes sense. You're experiencing his death in slow motion." Sam says**

**"Yeah well, not slow enough, huh? Say we burn some bones and get me healthy." Dean says Didn't he not hear about the whole, Luther being dragged part?**

**"Dean, it won't be that easy." I say**

**"No, no, it'll be that easy. Why wouldn't it be that easy?" Dean asked me**

**"Luther was road-hauled. His body was ripped to pieces. He was probably scattered all over that road. There's no way we're gonna find all the remains." I say**

**"You're kidding me." Dean says**

**"Look, we'll just have to figure something else out." Sam says**

**"You know what? Screw this." Dean says Whoa, whoa, whoa, is he giving up?**

**"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Dean. Come on." Sam says**

**"No, I mean, come on, Sam. What are we doing?!" Dean asked about to lose it**

**"We're hunting a ghost." Sam told him**

**"A ghost, exactly! Who does that?" Dean asked**

**"Us." Sam says**

**"Us? Right. And that Sam, that is exactly why our lives suck. I mean, come on, we hunt monsters! What the hell?! I mean, normal people, they see a monster, and they run. But not us, no, no, no, we -- we search out things that want to kill us. Yeah? Huh? Or eat us! You know who does that? Crazy people! We...are insane! You know, and then there's the bad diner food and then the skeevy motel rooms and then the truck-stop waitress with the bizarre rash. I mean, who wants this life, Sam? Huh? Seriously? Do you actually like being stuck in a car with me eight hours a day, every single day? I don't think so! I mean, I drive too fast. And I listen to the Same five albums over and over and over again, a-and I sing along. I'm annoying, I know that. And you --you're gassy! You eat half a burrito, and you get toxic! I mean, you know what? You can forget it." Dean says yeah lost it! He tosses me the keys to the Impala, where the hell is he going?**

**"Whoa, Dean. Where are you going?" I ask**

**"Stay away from me Nina, okay? Cause I am done with it. I'm done with the monsters and -- and -- and the hellhounds and the ghost sickness and the damn apocalypse. I'm out. I'm done. Quit." Dean says and walks off and I look over at Sam**

**"What the hell, just happened?" I ask and he shrugs**

**Me and Sam walk into the motel room, and we see Dean sitting down on a bed "We looked everywhere for you, Dean. How the hell did you get here?" I ask and he looks over at me**

**"Ran." He told me and I sigh and me and Sam sit down near him, then all of sudden he starts freaking out, and he went over to the wall, he's probably hallucinating, and I went over to him**

**"Hey, hey, hey, Dean. Hey, Dean. Dean. Dean." I say trying to get his attention which works, thank god.**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was sitting on the hood of the Impala and I hear a car pull up and I look over to see Bobby's car "Howdy, Sam. Howdy, Nina." Bobby greets and I wave**

**"Hey, Bobby. Thanks for coming so quick." Sam says and he sits on the hood next to me**

**"Where's Dean?" Bobby asked Uh.....**

**"Uh, home sick." I say**

**"So, have his hallucinations started yet?" Bobby asked us and I nod**

**"Yeah, a few hours ago." Sam says**

**"How we doing on time?" Bobby asked me**

**"We saw the coroner about 8:00 a.m. Monday morning, so, uh...just under two hours. What about you? You find anything?" I ask "This uh, encyclopedia of spirits dates to the Edo period." Bobby says and gives me the book and it was in Japanese**

**"You can read Japanese?" Sam asked and Bobby answered him in Japanese and I laugh "Guess so, show-off." Sam says and I laugh**

**"Anyway, this book lists a kind of ghost that could be our guy. It uh, infects people with fear. It's called a Buruburu." Bobby says Okay how do we kill it?**

**"It say how to kill it?" I ask**

**"Same as usual. Burn the remains." Bobby says and I sigh**

**"Wonderful. Uh...is there a Plan "B"?" Sam asked**

**"Well, the Buruburu is born of fear. Hell, it is fear. And the lore says we can kill it with fear." Bobby says**

**"So we have to scare a ghost to death?" Sam asked**

**"Pretty much." Bobby told him**

**"How the hell we gonna do that?" Sam asked him and I got an idea,**

**"I got an idea, but you won't like it." I say**

**"What is it?" Sam asked me**

**"Why don't we, just drag him, cause that's how he died." I said and I grab my phone so I can call Dean and Bobby and Sam were getting the weapons**

**'Hey.' Dean says**

**"Hey! So, uh, just ride out the trip, okay? You're -- you're gonna be fine. We got a plan." I say**

**'What is it?' Dean asked me**

**"Uh, just a good plan, all right? Hang in there." I say and I hung up and I went over to Bobby and Sam**

**"This is a terrible plan." Bobby told me and I nod**

**"Yeah, tell me about it." I say**

**"I know I said, "scare the ghost to death" but this?" Bobby asked me**

**"Hey, you got a better idea, I'm listening." I say**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me and Bobby are in the Impala, as Sam was in the Mill trying to scare Luther "So, what's with you and your crush on Dean?" Bobby asked me, Dammit, Sam!**

**"Sam, you asshole." I say**

**"Well?" He asked and I shrug**

**"I don't know, I'm an angel, who knows nothing about emotions." I say to him and we were silent for a couple of minutes until Bobby spoke up**

**"What's taking that idjit, so long?" Bobby asked and I laugh and I get the walkie-talkie**

**"Any luck?" I ask**

**'I don't know what's wrong, Nina. Last time he came right at us. It's almost like he's, uh...like he's scared.' Sam told me and I sigh**

**"So now what?" I ask**

**'I guess I got to make him angry.' Sam says Wait, when Dean ripped the drawing, that made the machines turn on,**

**"I'll be right back." I say and I get out and I run into the Mill, and I see Sam ripping up the drawings, and the machines turn on**

**"Hey, Luther! Come on, Luther! Where the hell are you? What are you waiting for?" Sam yells and then he turns around to see Luther**

**"Oh, god." I say, and Sam is fighting with Luther's spirit, and he threw Sam to the ground and I then saw a iron chain and I knew it was the chain that was etched with spell work and I grabbed the chain, and I ran behind him and I wrapped the chain around his neck, and he looked at me**

**"Sorry, Luther." I tell him "Bobby, punch it!" I yell and I then see him being dragged down the road, until he was gone. I help Sam off the ground "You okay?" I ask and he nods**

**"Yeah." He says and I punch him hard in the shoulder**

**"Ow! What the hell was that for?" He asked**

**"For telling Bobby, about my crush on Dean." I say**

**"Oops." He said and I sigh and roll my eyes**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We were in the middle of nowhere, just having a beer "So you guys road-hauled a ghost with a chain?" Dean asked and I smile**

**"Iron chain etched with spell work." I say**

**"Hmm, that's a new one." Dean told me**

**"It was what he was most afraid of. It was pretty brutal, though." I tell him**

**"On the upside, I'm still alive, so uh, go team!" Dean says and I roll my eyes and take a drink of my beer**

**"Yeah. How you feeling, by the way?" Sam asked**

**"Fine." Dean answered**

**"You sure, Dean? 'Cause this line of work can get awful scary." Bobby said Oh, great, no they're gonna mock him, hmm might as well**

**"I'm fine. You want to go hunting? I'll hunt. I'll kill anything." Dean says**

**"Awwww." Sam mocks**

**"He's adorable." I mock**

**"I gotta get out of here. You guys drive safe." Bobby says and I nod**

**"You too, Bobby. Hey, thanks." I say and he nods and he gets into his car and drives off**

**"So uh...so, what did you see? Near the end, I mean." Sam asked and I was curious as well**

**"Oh, besides a cop beating my ass?" Dean ask and I chuckle**

**"Seriously." Sam says**

**"Howler monkeys. Whole roomful of them. Those things creep the hell out of me." Dean said and I snicker**

**"Right." Sam says obviously not believing him**

**"No, just the usual stuff, Sammy. Nothing I can't handle." Dean says and I smile**


	7. 7: It's The Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester

***WITHOUT THE JEAN JACKET!!***

**Nina's stomach tattoo**

**Nina's wrist tattoo {Nina's vessel's kids name}**

**Nina’s P.O.V**

**It's one day before 'Halloween' and someone died, what's new. But, this guy literally found razor blades in the candy, and I thought that was a myth. "Now how many razor blades did they find?" I ask and Mrs. Wallace sighs, near tears**

**"Two on the floor, one in his stomach and one was stuck in his throat. He swallowed four of them. How is that even possible?" She asked me and I look over at Sam and Dean, and Dean was looking around in the oven, to check for any hex bags "The candy was never in the oven." She told Dean**

**"We just have to be thorough, Mrs. Wallace." Dean says and I smile**

**"Did the police find any razors in the rest of the candy?" Sam asked**

**"No, I mean, I don't think so. I just – I can't believe it. You hear urban legends about this stuff, but it actually happens?" Mrs. Wallace asked and I sigh**

**"More than you might imagine." I say and I see Dean hold up a hex bag and I nod and I look back at Mrs. Wallace**

**"Mrs. Wallace, did Luke have any enemies?" Sam asked**

**"Enemies?" She asked confused**

**"Anyone who might have held a grudge against him?" I ask**

**"What do you mean?" She asked me**

**"Co-workers? Neighbors? Maybe a woman." I say and she got what I meant, and got offended**

**"Are you suggesting an affair?" She asked me and I bite the inside of my bottom lip**

**"Is it possible?" I ask and that offended her even more**

**"No! No, Luke would nev–" She yelled but I cut her off**

**"I'm very sorry. We just have to consider all possibilities." I say**

**"If someone wanted to kill my husband, don't you think they'd find a better way than a razor in a piece of candy he might eat?" She asked me and I look over at Dean, with a look that says 'Help!'**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I take off my denim jacket and I throw it somewhere, so I'm just left in my black tank top, and I see Dean eat one of the candies 'Really?' I thought "Really? After that guy choked down all those razor blades?" I ask**

**"It's Halloween, Nina." He told me and I roll my eyes**

**"Yeah, for us every day is Halloween." Sam says and I nod and Dean sat on the arm of the couch I'm sitting on**

**"Don't be a downer. Anything interesting?" He asked Sam**

**"Well, we're on a witch hunt, that's for sure, but this isn't your typical hex bag." Sam says and I saw the hex bag open and there was a silver piece, the size of a coin, and something small and charred in addition to the organic thing, it could be a dry flower**

**"Hmm, no?" Dean asked and Sam picked up the dried flower**

**"Goldthread, an herb that's been extinct for two hundred years. And this – is Celtic, and I don't mean some new age knock-off. It looks like the real deal, like 600 years old real." Sam says as he picks up the silver piece, and Dean picks up the charred looking piece and smelled it "And um... that is the charred metacarpal bone of a newborn baby." Sam says**

**"Ugh." Dean says disgusted and he put the bone down "Gross." He says and Sam picked up the bone**

**"Relax man, it's like, at least a hundred years old." Sam told him and I laugh**

**"Oh, right, like that makes it better? Witches, man, they're so friggin' skeevy." Dean says**

**"Yeah, well it takes a pretty powerful one to put a bag like this together. More juice than we've ever dealt with, that's for sure. What about you? Find anything on the victim?" Sam asked**

**"This Luke Wallace? He was so vanilla that he made vanilla seem spicy." Dean says and I smile and Sam scoffs**

**"I can't find any reason why somebody would want this guy dead." I say**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We were at this house, and we were in the basement, cause some kids were having a Halloween party down here, and someone's face got burned off, while they were bobbing for apples, I see this officer talking to this girl and me and Sam went to talk to her but Dean stops us "I got this one." Dean says and he licks his lips and I roll my eyes**

**"Two words: jail bait." I say to him and he looks at me**

**"I would never –" He told me and I roll my eyes and I walk over to the couch and I started to lift the cushions to find a hex bag and I heard Dean talking to the girl, and I kept looking for the hex bag, until I felt something, and I pull it out of the cushion and it was the hex bag and I turn around and I show it to Sam and Dean.**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We were in the motel and Dean was on his computer and Sam was reading a lore book, and so was I, to see if I can find anything "I'm telling you, both these vics are squeaky clean. There is no reason for a wicked bitch payback." Dean says**

**"Maybe cause it's not about that." Sam says and I look up from my book and I look over at Sam**

**"Wow, insightful." Dean says**

**"Maybe this witch isn't working the grudge, maybe they're working a spell. Check this out. Three blood sacrifices over three days, the last before midnight on the final day of the final harvest. Celtic Calendar, the final day of the final harvest is October 31st." Sam says and hands Dean the book and I walk over to him and I look at the book**

**"Halloween." Me and Dean say**

**"Exactly." Sam says**

**"What exactly are the, uh, blood sacrifices for?" I ask**

**"Uh, if I'm right, this witch is summoning a demon, and not just any demon – Samhain." Sam says**

**"Am I supposed to be impressed?" Dean asked and I roll my eyes**

**"Dean, Samhain is the damn origin of Halloween. The Celts believe that October 31st was the one night of the year when the veil was the thinnest between the living and the dead, and it was Samhain's night. I mean, masks were put on to hide from him, sweets left on doorsteps to appease him, faces carved into pumpkins to worship him. He was exorcised centuries ago." Sam told him**

**"Okay, so some witch wants to raise Samhain and take back the night?" Dean asked**

**"Dean, this is serious." Sam told him**

**"I am serious." Dean says**

**"We're talking heavyweight witchcraft. This ritual can only be performed every six hundred years." Sam says, holy shit**

**"And the six hundred year marker rolls around...?" Dean asks**

**"Tomorrow night." I say**

**"Naturally." Dean says and I sigh "Well it sure is a lot of death and destruction for one demon." Dean says and I look at him**

**"That's because he likes company. Once he's raised, Samhain can do some raising of his own." I say to him**

**"Raising what, exactly?" He asked me and I sigh and I get up**

**"Dark, evil crap and lots of it, I mean, they follow him around like the friggin' Pied Piper." I tell him**

**"So we're talking ghosts." Dean says and I nod**

**"Yeah." I say**

**"Zombies?" He asked and I sigh "Mm-hmm." I say**

**"Leprechauns?" He asked Okay that got ridiculous,**

**"Dean-" I say**

**"Those little dudes are scary. Small hands." He says and I roll my eyes**

**"Look, it just starts with ghosts and ghouls, this sucker keeps on going, by night's end we are talking every awful thing we have ever seen. Everything we fight, all in one place." Sam says and I sigh**

**"It's gonna be a slaughterhouse." Me and Dean says**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me and Dean were at the Wallaces' house just watching it and and I saw Dean eating candy and I saw a lot of wrappers on the seat 'Jesus' I thought I hear Dean's phone ring and he answers it**

**"Hey." Dean says and I listen in**

**'How's it going?' Sam asked**

**"Awesome, yeah, me and Nina talked with Mrs. Razor Blade again. We've been sitting out in front of her house for hours and we've got a big steamy pile of nothing." Dean says and I sigh**

**‘Look Dean, someone planted those hex bags, someone with access to both houses. There's gotta be some connection.’ Sam says**

**"Yeah, well I hope we find 'em soon cause I'm starting to cramp like a – Son of a bitch." Dean says and I look over to see Tracy walking to the Wallace house and knocking on the door**

**‘Quit whining.’ Sam says and I take the phone from Dean**

**"No, Sam, he means, son of a bitch." I say and I see Mrs. Wallace open the door with a baby in her hands 'She's the babysitter?' I thought**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me and Dean walk back into the room and I see Sam with his laptop "So, our apple bobbing cheerleader?" Sam asked**

**"Tracy?" I ask**

**"Mm-hmm?" Sam says**

**"The Wallaces' babysitter. Told me she never even heard of Luke Wallace." Dean says**

**"Huh, interesting look for a centuries old witch." I say**

**"Yeah, well, if you were a six-hundred-year hag and you could pick any costume to come back in, wouldn't you go for a hot cheerleader? I would, hmm..." Dean says and sits down getting lost in his thought about that and I sigh and roll my eyes**

**"Well, Tracy's not as wholesome as she looks. Did some digging – apparently she got into a violent altercation with one of her teachers, got suspended from school." Sam says and I look at the computer screen and it says she had a violence with one of her teachers**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We were in a art classroom and I see a bunch of masks, even some demonic ones "Bring back memories?" Sam asked**

**"What do you mean?" Dean asked him**

**"Being a teenager, all that angst." Sam says and I swear I hear Dean sigh in relief**

**"Oh." Dean says**

**"What'd you think I meant?" Sam asked**

**"Nothing." Dean told him and he looked over to Justin putting a bong shaped piece in a kiln**

**"Now that brings back memories." Dean says**

**"Dude, I need a bigger kiln." Justin says and the teacher walks over to us**

**"You guys wanna talk to me?" Mr Harding asked**

**"Ah, Mr. Harding." I say**

**"Oh, please, Don." He says and I nod and I shake his hand**

**"Okay, Don." I say and he shakes Sam's hand and went to shake Dean's hand**

**"Even my students call me Don." Don says**

**"Yeah, we get it, Don." Dean says and we take out our badges**

**"I'm agent Getty, this is Agent Lee, and Agent O'Brien. We just had a few questions about, uh, Tracy Davis." Dean says**

**"Uh, yeah, Tracy, uh, bright kid, loads of talent. It's a shame she got suspended." Don says**

**"Uh, you two had a... uh, violent altercation." I say**

**"Yeah, she exploded. If Principal Murrow hadn't walked by when he did, Tracy would have clawed my eyes out." Don says**

**"Why?" Sam asked**

**"I, uh, you know, I was only trying to rap with her about her work. It had gotten inappropriate and disturbing." Don says and I look over to the demonic masks**

**"More disturbing, than, uh, those guys?" I ask**

**"She would cover page after page with these bizarre cryptic symbols, and then there were the drawings. Detailed images of killings, gory, primitive, and she would depict herself in the middle of them, participating." Don says and I sigh**

**"Symbols, what kind of symbols? Uh, anything like this?" Sam asks as he pulled out the coin from the hex bag**

**"Yeah, yeah, I think that might have been one of them." Don told him**

**"You know where Tracy is now?" I ask**

**"I would imagine her apartment." Don told me**

**"Her apartment?" Dean asked**

**"Yeah, she got here about a year ago, alone, as I understood it, as an emancipated teen. God only knows what her parents were like." Don says and I sigh**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We were at the motel and I get out of the car and Sam walks over to us "So?" Dean asked Sam**

**"Tracy was nowhere I could find. Any luck with her friends?" Sam says**

**"Nah, luck is not our style. Her friends don't know where she is. It's like the bitch popped a broomstick." Dean says and I laugh and we started to make our way to our room**

**"She could be making the third sacrifice any time." Sam says like it was so so obvious**

**"Yes, thank you Sam." I say and we were stopped by this little kid in a astronaut costume**

**"Trick or treat." He says**

**"This is a motel." Dean says**

**"So?" The kid asked**

**"So we don't have any candy." Dean says yeah cause he ate it all**

**"No, we have a ton in the uh..." Sam says but Dean cut him off**

**"We did, but it's gone." Dean says and I roll my eyes and he looks back down at the kid "Sorry kid, we can't help ya." Dean says**

**"I want candy." The kid says**

**"Well, I think you've had enough." Dean says and I open my mouth in shock- wait this is Dean, we're talking about here and I close my mouth. The kid glares at Dean and he went to walk away but he shoved into Dean as he walked away**

**"Okay." I say and I walk back into the room and I see Sam pull out his gun**

**"Who are you?!" He exclaimed and I just saw it was Castiel and I saw Uriel**

**"Sam! Sam, wait! It's Castiel." Dean says and Sam puts down his gun "The angel." Dean continues and he looks over at Uriel "Him, I don't know." Dean says**

**"Hello, Sam." Cas says**

**"Oh my God – er – uh – I didn't mean to – sorry. It's an honor, really, I – I've heard a lot about you." Sam says and he held his hand out for Cas to shake but he looked confused, and Sam shakes his hand and Cas finally got it and he shook his hand**

**"And I, you. Sam Winchester –The boy with the demon blood. Glad to see you've ceased your extracurricular activities." Cas says and I roll my eyes**

**"Let's keep it that way." Uriel says with his back still turned to look out the window**

**"Yeah, okay, Chuckles." Dean told him and he looked at Cas "Who's your friend?" Dean asked Cas**

**"This the raising of Samhain, have you stopped it?" Cas asked ignoring Dean's question**

**"Why?" Dean asked him**

**"Dean, have you located the witch?" Cas asked Dean**

**"Yes, we've located the witch." Dean told him**

**"And is the witch dead?" Cas asked and I look at Sam and Dean**

**"No, but –" Sam says but Dean cuts him off**

**"We know who it is." Dean says and I nod**

**"Apparently the witch knows who you are too." Cas says as he pulls out the hex bag from the bed**

**"This was inside the wall of your room. If we hadn't found it, surely one or all of you would be dead. Do you know where the witch is now?" Cas says and we look at each other**

**"We're working on it." I say**

**"That's unfortunate." Cas told me**

**"What do you care?" Dean asks**

**"The raising of Samhain is one of the 66 seals." Cas told him, oh great!**

**"So this is about your buddy Lucifer." Dean says**

**"Lucifer is no friend of ours." Uriel says and I sigh**

**"It's just an expression." Dean told him annoyed**

**"Lucifer cannot rise. The breaking of the seal must be prevented at all costs." Cas told us**

**"Okay, great, well now that you're here, why don't you tell us where the witch is, we'll gank her and everybody goes home." Dean told him**

**"We are not omniscient. This witch is very powerful, she's cloaked even our methods." Cas says**

**"Okay, well we already know who she is, so if we work together –" Sam says but Uriel cuts him off**

**"Enough of this." Uriel says**

**"Okay, who are you and why should I care?" Dean asked Uriel, and he was kinda pissed off, Uriel turns away from the window and he looks at us**

**"This is Uriel, he's what you might call a... specialist." Cas says and I look at Dean**

**"He's the one, who told me, Cas pulled you out of hell." I say**

**"What kind of specialist? What are you gonna do?" Dean asked**

**"You – uh, the three of you – you need to leave this town immediately." Cas says and I widen my eyes, cause I know what he's gonna do**

**"Why?" Dean asked**

**"Because we're about to destroy it." Cas says and me, Dean, and Sam share a worried glance**

**"So this is your plan, you're gonna smite the whole friggin' town?" Dean asked**

**"We're out of time. This witch has to die, the seal must be saved." Cas told Dean**

**"There are a thousand people here." I say**

**"One thousand two hundred fourteen." Uriel says Okay, thank you**

**"And you're willing to kill them all?" I ask**

**"This isn't the first time I've... purified a city." Uriel told me and I was ashamed of my family, and I pull an annoyed face at Uriel and Cas**

**"Look, I understand this is regrettable." Cas told us**

**"Regrettable?" Me and Dean ask**

**"We have to hold the line. Too many seals have broken already." Cas told us**

**"So you screw the pooch on some seals and this town has to pay the price?" Dean asked**

**"It's the lives of one thousand against the lives of six billion. There's a bigger picture here." Cas told him**

**"Right, cause you're bigger picture kind of guys." I say**

**"Lucifer cannot rise. He does and hell rises with him. Is that something that you're willing to risk?" Cas asked me**

**"For these people, yeah." I tell him**

**"We'll stop this witch before she summons anyone. Your seal won't be broken and no one has to die." Sam says and I sigh**

**"We're wasting time with these mud monkeys." Uriel says talking about us and I sigh sadly**

**"I'm sorry, but we have our orders." Cas says and I grew annoyed and sad at the same time, my god, I'm an emotional wreck**

**"No, you can't do this, you're angels, I mean aren't you supposed to – You're supposed to show mercy." Sam says**

**"Says who?" Uriel asked and my mouth went agape, my family is so fucked up**

**"We have no choice." Cas says Bullshit!**

**"Of course you have a choice. I mean, come on, what? You've never questioned a crap order, huh? What are you both, just a couple of hammers?" Dean asked**

**"Look, even if you can't understand it, have faith. The plan is just." Cas says**

**"How can you even say that?" I ask**

**"Because it comes from heaven, that makes it just." Cas told me and I look down to the ground**

**"Oh, it must be nice, to be so sure of yourselves." Dean says**

**"Tell me something, Dean, when your father gave you an order, didn't you obey?" Cas asked and they didn't speak for a second**

**"Well sorry boys, looks like the plans have changed." Dean says and I sigh**

**"You think you can stop us?" Uriel asked and Dean went to up to him, and he was in his face**

**"No, but if you're gonna smite this whole town, then you're gonna have to smite us with it, because we are not leaving. See, you went to the trouble of busting me out of hell. I figure I'm worth something to the man upstairs. So you wanna waste me, go ahead, see how he digs that." Dean says and I walk up to them in case this gets ugly**

**"I will drag you out of here myself." Uriel says**

**"Uriel, stop." I say**

**"Yeah, but you'll have to kill me, then we're back to the same problem. I mean, come on, you're gonna wipe out a whole town for one little witch. Sounds to me like you're compensating for something." Dean says to him and then he looked at Cas "We can do this. We will find that witch and we will stop the summoning." Dean told him**

**"Castiel! I will not let these peop–" Uriel exclaims but he got cut off my Cas putting up his hand indicating him to shut the hell up**

**"Enough!" He exclaims and then he looked at Dean**

**"I suggest you move quickly." Cas says and then we went to walk out, but Cas grabbed my arm**

**"What?" I ask**

**"What are you doing?" He asked me**

**"Why do you care?" I ask him**

**"Ah! I see what it is, she's in love with Dean Winchester." Uriel says**

**"Shut your mouth, and stay away from them." I say and walk out and I see they're waiting for me, and then we started to walk to the Impala and I see the car is covered with eggs, and I snicker**

**"Astronaut!" Dean yelled and I laugh**

**We get in the Impala and I put my hair into a ponytail, cause it was kinda bothering me "What?" Dean asked Sam**

**"Nothing." Sam says and I can tell by the tone of his voice that he's upset**

**"I thought they'd be different, and they were just like Nina." Sam says and I sigh**

**"Who, the angels?" Dean asked**

**"Yeah." Sam told him**

**"Well, I tried to tell ya." Dean told him**

**"I just... I mean, I thought they'd be righteous." Sam says**

**"Well, they are righteous, I mean, that's kinda the problem. Of course there's nothing more dangerous than some a-hole who thinks he's on a holy mission." Dean says told Sam**

**"But, I mean, this is God? And Heaven? This is what I've been praying to?" Sam asked and I sigh**

**"Look man, I know you're into the whole God thing, you know, Jesus on a tortilla and stuff like that. But just because there's a couple of bad apples doesn't mean the whole barrel's rotten. I mean, for all we know, God hates these jerks. Don't give up on this stuff, is all I'm saying. Babe Ruth was a dick but baseball's still a beautiful game." Dean says and I smile slightly "Well, are you gonna figure out a way to find this witch, or are you just gonna sit there fingering your bone?" Dean asked and I roll my eyes**

**"You know how much heat it would take to char a bone like this, Nina?" Sam asked me and I lean forward and I look at the charred bone**

**"No." I say**

**"A lot, I mean, more than a fire or some kitchen oven." Sam says and I sigh, but then I got it, the High School**

**"Okay, Betty Crocker, what does that mean?" Dean asked**

**"It means we make a stop." Sam says**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We were in the high school in Don's classroom and I look over at the kiln "So Tracy used the kiln to char the bone, what's the big deal?" Dean asked and I look over at him**

**"Dean, that hex bag turned up in our room, not after we talked to Tracy –" Sam says but I cut him off**

**"After we talked to the teacher." I say and I walk over to the desk and I see the bottom drawer is locked and it has a latch on it**

**"Hey." I say and Sam and Dean sees it too, and I take off my flannel shirt and I put it down on the table, and I grabbed a hammer and I walked back over to them**

**"Is that a tattoo?" Sam asked and I looked down at my tattoos and I nod "What's the wrist tattoo mean?" Sam asked me and I sigh**

**"It's my vessel's kids name." I say, and then I hit the lock with the hammer and I kept hitting it until it broke off, and I open the drawer to see charred bones in one bowl, and regular bones in the other bowl**

**"My God, those are all from children." Sam says**

**"And I'm guessing he's not saving them for the dog." Dean says and I sigh**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**It was night time, and I hear Don chanting, and he was about to stab Tracy until Dean and Sam shoot him dead, and I went over to Tracy and I help her, and I get the gag off of her "Thank you, he was gonna kill me! Ugh, that sick son of a bitch. I mean, did you see what he was doing? Did you hear him? How sloppy his incantation was?" Tracy says and Me, Dean, and Sam look at each other "My brother –" She says Oh shit, me, Dean, and Sam raise our weapons at her *NINA HAS A GUN* "Always was a little dim." She says and she raised her hand and yelled a indication and me, Dean, and Sam flew back hitting a wall, and we hit the ground.... hard, cause we were all writhing around in pain "He was gonna make me the final sacrifice, his idea, but now, that honor goes to him. Our master's return? The spellwork's a two man job you understand, so for six hundred years I had to deal with that pompous son of a bitch. Planning, preparing, unbearable." Tracy says and walks over to Don and picked up the knife and chalice "The whole time I wanted to rip his face off." She says and she dug the knife in the bullet wound, and put the chalice under it to catch the blood flow, and she looked over at us, while we were still in pain "And you get him with a gun, uh, love that." She told us and walked over to the altar table "You know, back in the day, this was the one day you kept your children inside. Well tonight you'll all see what Halloween really is." Tracy says and starts another indication, while I, still in pain, crawls over to Don's body and I put my hand in the blood, and smear it on my face, and Dean and Sam see what I'm doing**

**"What are you doing?" They ask me and I sigh**

**"Just follow my lead." I say and I smear the blood on them, and I move away from Don, and the indication is finished, and black smoke pours out, and goes into Don, and now he is Samhain, 'Shit, another seal is broken!' I thought, and Don gets up from the ground, and he walked over to Tracy and he kissed her 'Ew' I thought**

**"My love." Tracy says**

**"You've aged." Samhain says to her**

**"This face... I can't fool you." Tracy told him**

**"Your beauty is beyond time." Samhain told her and they put their foreheads together, and then he snapped her neck and she fell to the ground**

**"Whore." Samhain says, and he turns around to us, and I closed my eyes, so he will believe we are dead, and I then hear footsteps departure, and the door is closed, and I open my eyes and so does Dean and Sam, and Dean looked over at me and leaned near me**

**"What the hell was that?" He whispered but low enough for Samhain not to hear us**

**"Halloween lore. People used to wear masks to hide from him, so I gave it a shot." I say**

**"You gave it a shot?!" He whisper yelled at me, obviously not believing I did something crazy like that**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We were walking down the street towards the Impala, wiping the blood off our faces "Where the hell are we gonna find this mook?" Dean asked**

**"Where would you go to raise other dark forces of the night?" I ask**

**"The cemetery." Dean told me and I nod**

**"Bingo." I say and we get in the Impala and drive off to the cemetery**

**"So, this demon's pretty powerful." Sam says**

**"Yeah." Dean says**

**"Might take more than the usual weapons." Sam says and I knew what he was talking about**

**"Sam, no, you're not using your psychic whatever." Me and Dean say**

**"Don't even think about it. Ruby's knife is enough." Sam says and I nod "Why?" Sam asked us**

**"Well because the angels said so for one –" Dean says but Sam cut him off**

**"I thought you said they were a bunch of fanatics." Sam says**

**"Well they happen to be right about this one." Dean told him**

**"I don't know, Dean, it doesn't seem like they're right about much." Sam says and I sigh**

**"Well then forget the angels, okay? You said yourself, these powers, it's like playing with fire." Dean told him, and he took out the demon knife and held it by the handle so Sam can take it "Please." Dean says and Sam took the knife, and no one said anything**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We were in the cemetery, and we walk downstairs to see these kids trapped in the crypt "Help them." Sam says**

**"Dude, you're not going off alone." Dean told him**

**"Do it!" Sam exclaims and runs off, and I look back at him, and I then look back at the teens in the crypt**

**"Stand back! Stand back!" I yell and I pull out my gun and I shoot the lock on the gate and I kick it open so they can get out "Go on, come on, get out, move!" I exclaim, and I see a grave door open and I see a zombie crawl out of it, and then another zombie came out of the graves and Dean picks up a silver stake**

**"Bring it on, stinky." Dean says and stabbed the zombie with the silver stake, and I grabbed a silver stake and I stabbed the zombie in the chest, and I then see a woman, and I went to stab it but she disappeared, and she went behind Dean**

**"Dean." I say, and he turns around, and she motions both of her hands and we flew to the wall, and we slid down**

**"Zombie ghost orgy huh? Well, that's it, I'm torching everybody." Dean says**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We killed all the zombie things, and we run around the corner but me and Dean stop to see Sam using his physic powers to stop Samhain, and I sigh, Sam looks over his shoulder to see us, but that doesn't stop him from continuing to exorcise Samhain, but then I see blood leaving his nose, as his power advances, and then he finally exorcises Samhain and Don's eyes went back to color, indicating Samhain left his body, Sam looks at us, with the blood still on his face, and I look over at Dean and he has this sad look on his face, and I saw fear in his eyes and I close my eyes and I sigh**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was in the motel room and I was in the bathroom, just looking at myself in the mirror, and I sigh, and I walk out of the bathroom and I see Sam "So, you said your vessel had a kid?" Sam asked and I nod**

**"Yeah, she had two kids." I say to him**

**"How old was she?" He asked**

**"18, she had her son when she was 14, and her daughter when she was 16." I say**

**"Her son's name was Tyler?" He asked and I nodded**

**"Tyler Dylan, which was the last name of his father, and her daughter's name was Alexa Dylan." I tell him**

**"What was your vessel's name?" Sam asked "Angela Contrez." I say**

**"So, what happened?" He asked and I sigh**

**"Angela and Cody, her boyfriend, broke up and he took Alexa with him, and her parents were getting a divorce, and she's barely making it through High School, so she prayed to me, so she can leave." I say**

**"How long has it been since she has been away from her family?" Sam asked**

**"2 years." I say, and we were silent for a couple of minutes "I'm gonna go find, Dean, I'll be back." I say and he nods and I leave the motel, and I went to go find Dean**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I see Dean sitting on a bench watching the kids play on the playground, and I walk over and sit next to him "Hey." I say**

**"Hey." He muttered, and I see Cas appear next to us, but he was on the bench next to us "Let me guess you're here for the 'I told you so'." Dean told Cas**

**"No." Cas says**

**"Well, good, cause I'm really not that interested." Dean told him "Then why are you here?" Dean asked**

**"Our orders –" Cas says but he got cut off by Dean**

**"Yeah, you know, I've had about enough of these orders of yours –" Dean says but he got cut off by Cas**

**"Our orders were not to stop the summoning of Samhain, they were to do whatever you told us to do." Cas told Dean**

**"Your orders were to follow his orders?" I ask Cas**

**"It was a test, to see how he would perform under... battlefield conditions, you might say." Cas told me and I sigh**

**"It was a witch, not the Tet Offensive. So I, uh, failed your test, huh? I get it. But you know what? If you would have waved that magic time-traveling wand of yours and we had to do it all over again, I'd make the Same call. 'Cause see, I don't know what's gonna happen when these seals are broken, hell I don't even know what's gonna happen tomorrow. But what I do know is, that this, here? These kids, the swings, the trees, all of it is still here because of my brother, Nina, and me." Dean says and I smile**

**"You misunderstand me, Dean, I'm not like you think. I was praying that you would choose to save the town." Cas says and I was surprised**

**"You were?" Dean asked**

**"These people, they're all my father's creations. They're works of art, and yet, even though you stopped Samhain, the seal was broken and we are one step closer to hell on earth, for all creation. Now that's not an expression, Dean, it's literal. You of all people should appreciate what that means. Can I tell you something if you promise not to tell another soul?" Cas says**

**"Okay." Dean say**

**"I'm not a... hammer as you say. I have questions, I have doubts. I don't know what is right and what is wrong anymore, whether you passed or failed here. But in the coming months you will have more decisions to make. I don't envy the weight that's on your shoulders, Dean. I truly don't." Cas says and they look at each other, but the Dean looks at the kids, but when he looks back at Cas, he was gone**


	8. 8: Wishful Thinking

'

**Nina’s P.O.V**

**We were in a bar, me and Sam were trying to find a case, while Dean is downing shots of alcohol "It just doesn't make any sense, Dean. I mean, why would Uriel tell me you remembered Hell if you didn't?" Sam asked**

**"Maybe because he's a dick. Might have something to do with it." Dean says and I sigh**

**"Maybe, but he's still an angel and he's still my brother." I say**

**"Yeah, an angel who was ready to level an entire town. Look, I don't know what --" Dean says but he got cut off by a waiter coming over to our table**

**"Radical. What else can I get you guys?" He asked in a very cheery voice, and that annoyed me right away**

**"Uh, I think we're good." I say**

**"Yeah?" He asked in his annoying cheery voice**

**"Yeah." I say**

**"You want to try a couple of fryer bombs? Or a chipotle chili changa?" He asked and I look over at Dean, with this look in my eyes that says 'Kill me!'**

**"No, no, we're -- we're still good." Dean says**

**"Okay, awesome." He says and walks off**

**"Sam, honestly, I have no idea why Uriel told you what he did, okay?" Dean asked**

**"Right." Sam says**

**"What?" Dean asked**

**"Okay. Fine. Then look me in the eye and tell me you don't remember a thing from your time down under." Sam says**

**"I don't remember a thing from my time down under. I don't remember, Sam!" Dean exclaimed**

**"Jesus, Dean, we just want to help." I say**

**"You know everything I do. Okay? That's all there is." Dean says and the waiter comes back**

**"Outstanding. Dessert time? Huh? Am I right?" Waiter asked and I look at him**

**"Dude." I say**

**"Listen, bros and lady. You have got to try our ice cream extreme. It's extreme." Waiter says**

**"Uh, no extremities, please. Just the --" I say but he cuts me off**

**"Check? All right, awesome." He says**

**"Thanks." I say and he walks off and I roll my eyes**

**"All right, so, where do we go from here?" Dean asked**

**"I'm not sure. Uh, looks like it's been pretty quiet lately. No signs of demon activity, no omens or portents I can see." Sam says and I sigh**

**"That's good news for once." Dean says**

**"Yeah, just the typical smattering of crank UFO sightings and one possible vengeful spirit. Here, check this out. Uh... Up in Concrete, Washington, eyewitness reports of a ghost that's been haunting the showers of a women's health facility. -" Sam says and Dean chokes on his beer and it hits me in the face, and I wipe the beer off of my face 'That was disgusting.' I thought "The victim claims that the ghost threw her down a flight of stairs. I can see you're very interested." Sam says as he sees Dean closing the laptop, and getting out his wallet to put money on the table**

**"Women, showers. We got to save these people." Dean says and I sigh**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me and Dean were at the fitness center as we dropped Sam off at a restaurant, and there was nothing, no EMF, no sulfur, no nothing, and I saw a newspaper, and the headline says 'Local Man Wins $168M Lottery.' Damn, I want that money "Well, you pick up anything?" Sam asked us**

**"No EMF in the shower or anywhere else. This house is clean." I say**

**"Yeah. I'm not surprised. I kind of got the feeling back there that crazy pushed Mrs. Armstrong down the stairs." Sam says to me and I snicker**

**"I got to tell you, I'm pretty disappointed." Dean says and I roll my eyes**

**"You wanted to save naked women." I say**

**"Damn right I wanted to save some naked women." Dean told me and I roll my eyes and we started walking, and I see these three boys chasing this other boy "Run, Forrest, run!" Dean yelled and I roll my eyes**

**"Sorry, Dean, but I don't think anything's going on around here." Sam says, and I heard this guy arguing with a police officer**

**"How the hell was I supposed to get a look at it? It grabbed me from behind and threw me into a tree!" The guy yelled**

**"Something's going on." I say and they were still arguing and we walked over to them**

**"Excuse us. FBI." Sam says to the officer**

**"What?" Police officer asked**

**"Yes, sir. We're here about the... That." I say and let me tell you, I sounded awkward**

**"About Bigfoot?" Police officer asked**

**"That's right. Sir, can you tell me exactly where this happened?" I tell Gus**

**"Yes, I can." He told me**

**"What the hell's going on in this town? First there's a ghost that's not real, and now a Bigfoot sighting?" Dean asked**

**"Well, every hunter worth his salt knows Bigfoot's a hoax." Sam says**

**"Well, maybe somebody's pumping LSD into the town water supply." I say and we founded huge tracks in the dirt**

**"Okay. What do you suppose made that?" I ask"That, uh... is a big foot." Sam says and I nod**

**"Okay." Dean says and we started to follow the tracks**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We followed the tracks and we ended up at the liquor store "So, what -- Bigfoot breaks into a liquor store, jonesing for some hooch? Amaretto and Irish cream. He's a girl-drink drunk." Dean says and steals something off the shelf and put it in his pocket and I sigh**

**"Hey. Check this out." Sam says and I saw all the porno mags were gone, what the shit, is going with this town?**

**"He took the whole porno rack? Well, I'll say it again. What the hell is going on in this town?" Dean asked**

**We walk outside and sit down on a bench**

**"I got nothing." I say**

**"It's got to be a joke, right? Some big-ass mother in a gorilla suit?" Sam asked and I snicker**

**"Or it's a Bigfoot. You know, and he's some kind of a alcoholo-porno addict. Kind of like a deep-woods Duchovny." Dean says and I saw this little girl ride on her bike and a magazine fell out of the box of the bike and I saw it said 'Busty Asian Beauties'**

**"A little young for busty Asian beauties." Dean says and I sigh, and we went to follow her home, I know, I know, creepy!**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We were at the girls house and were outside it, and oh my god, my head is spinning "What's this, like a "Harry and the Hendersons" deal?" Dean asked**

**"Hello?" The girl asked**

**"Hello! Um, could we... You know what? Are your parents home?" I ask**

**"Nope." She told me and I was a little confused**

**"No." I mumble**

**"No. Um... Have you seen a really, really furry..." Dean says until he got cut off by the little girl**

**"Is he in trouble?" She asked and I was a little confused**

**"No. No, no, no. Not at all. We just -- We wanted to make sure he was okay." Sam says**

**"Exactly." Me and Dean say**

**"He's my teddy bear. I think he's sick." She says**

**"Wow. Uh... Amazing. 'Cause you know what? We... are, uh... teddy bear Doctors." Dean says and we held up our FBI badges, but we're pretending to be a..... fucking TEDDY BEAR DOCTOR!**

**"Really? Can you please take a look at him?" She asked and I nod "Sure." Sam says**

**"Sure. Yeah." Dean says**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We walk in the house, as we were looking for the teddy bear "He's in my bedroom. He's pretty grumpy." She told us and she knocked on her bedroom door "Teddy? There's some nice Doctors here to see you." She says and opens the door, and I see a very real, and drunk, bear, watching T.V.**

**"Close the friggin' door!" The bear exclaimed drunkenly and I got a little scared, but she closed the door, thank god!**

**"See what I mean?" She asked and Me, Sam, and Dean look at each other "All I ever wanted was a teddy which was big, real, and talked. But now he's sad all the time -- not "ouch" sad, but ouch-in-the-head sad -- says weird stuff, and smells like the bus." She says and I sigh**

**"Um, little girl..." I say but she cut me off**

**"Audrey!" She exclaimed**

**"Audrey. How exactly did your teddy become real?" I ask "I wished for it." She asked Wished for it?**

**"You wished for it?" Sam asked**

**"At the wishing well." She says and I open the door again, and me and Dean walk in the room slowly**

**"Look at this. You believe this crap?" He asked me while chuckling as he was watching the news on the T.V.**

**"Not really." I say and he looks over at me and I jump back and Dean grabs my arms so I don't fall**

**"It is a terrible world. Why am I here?!" He asked Audrey**

**"For tea parties!" She exclaimed and I sigh**

**"Tea parties? Is that all there is?" He asked and we walked out of the room**

**"Audrey, give us a second, okay?" Sam asked and we moved away from her "Okay. Are we... Should we... Uh, are we gonna kill this teddy bear?" Sam asked quietly and I shrug**

**"How? Do we shoot it, burn it?" Dean asked**

**"I don't know. Both?" Sam asked**

**"How do we even know that's gonna work? I don't want some giant, flaming, pissed-off teddy on our hands." I say**

**"Yeah. Besides, I get the feeling that the bear isn't really the, you know, core problem here." Sam says and we turn back to Audrey "Audrey. Where are your parents?" He asked her**

**"My mom wished they were in Bali, so I think they're in Bali." She says and I sigh**

**"Okay, well... I'm really sorry to have to break this to you, but... your bear is sick. Yeah, he's -- he's got..." Sam says but he got cut off by Dean**

**"Lollipop disease." Dean says**

**"Lollipop disease." Sam says Really? What is my life?**

**"It's not uncommon for a bear his size. But, see, it's – it's really contagious." Dean says**

**"Yeah, so, is there – is there someone, maybe a grown-up, that you can stay with while we treat him?" Sam asked**

**"Mrs. Hurley lives down the street." She says**

**"Perfect." I say**

**"Good, yeah, good. Uh, we'd like you to stay there for a few days, okay?" Sam says**

**"Okay." She says**

**"Oh, and, Audrey? Where is this wishing well?" Dean asked**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Really? A Chinese Restaurant? I saw this boy throw a coin in the well, and he leaves as we walk in "Think it works?" Dean asked and I look at him**

**"Got a better explanation for teddy back there?" I ask**

**"Well, there's one way to find out." Dean says and pulls out a coin**

**"What are you gonna wish for?" I ask and he looked at me**

**"Shh! Not supposed to tell." He told me and threw the coin in the well, okay.**

**"Somebody order a footlong Italian with jalapeño?" I hear a guy say and I look over**

**"That'd be me." Dean says, did he really wish for a sandwich?**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me, Sam, and Dean were sitting down at a table, while Dean is eating his sandwich "I think it works, guys. That was pretty specific." Dean says**

**"The teddy bear, the sandwich..." Sam says and I grab the newspaper about the lottery winner and I gave it to him**

**"Mm. I'm guessing this." I say**

**"I'm guessing that." Sam says pointing at a couple at another table**

**"Well, that definitely goes on the list. What are we supposed to do, huh? Stop people's wishes from coming true? I mean, it sounds like kind of a douche-y thing to do." I say**

**"Yeah, maybe. But come on, Nina. When has something like this ever come without a price tag? And usually a deadly one." Sam says**

**"I don't know. It's a damn good sandwich. All right. Fine. We'll put a hold on the wishing till we figure out what's going on." Dean says**

**"Uh, gentlemen, gentlemen. I'm sorry. We don't allow people to eat outside food here." This waiter says**

**"Well, I am certainly not gonna eat the inside food here. Health department. You, my friend, have a rat infestation. We're gonna have to shut this place down under emergency hazard code 56C." Dean says Wow**

**"Rats?!" Waiter asked**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We drained the fountain, and I was sweeping the coins "Typical fountain, plaster Buddha. Nothing I can see." I say**

**"Yes, nothing. We keep a clean place here." Waiter says to me and I sigh**

**"Sir, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave during the preliminary investigation, okay? Thank you." I say and he leaves**

**"Oh, come on. Aren't you a little bit tempted?" Dean asked me and flipped me a coin and I sigh**

**"No. Wouldn't be real. I wouldn't trust it." I say as I give him back his coin**

**"I don't know. That bear seemed pretty real." Dean says**

**"Yeah." I say**

**"You could wish yourself back in heaven, with no supernatural beings in the world, and your vessel could go back to her son." Sam says and Dean kinda looked confused**

**"Not what I'd wish for." I say**

**"Seriously?" Sam asked**

**"It's too late to go back to my old life, Sam. I'm not that angel anymore." I say**

**"All right, well, what, then? Hmm? What would Nina, the angel of the lord, wish for?" Sam asked**

**"That bitch, Lilith's head on a plate. Bloody." I say**

**"Okay. What is that?" Dean asked and I looked over to see an old coin**

**"Some kind of old coin. I don't recognize the markings." Sam says and Dean tries to pick it up, but he couldn't "Damn." He says and I snicker quietly**

**"Lift with your legs." I say but he still couldn't get out of the well**

**"Is that little mother welded on there? Huh." Dean says**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me, Sam, and Dean walk back in with with a hammer and a crowbar and Dean tried to pry the coin out with the crowbar "Hey, hey, hey, what is this?! You are gonna break my fountain!" Waiter exclaimed, Okay you're getting on my nerves**

**"Sir, I don't want to slap you with a 44/16, but I will." I say pointing to my hammer and he leaves us alone "All right, thanks." I say**

**"Let me see that. I got an idea." Dean told me and I gave him the hammer, and he tried to budge the coin out of the fountain, but the hammer broke and I duck because it flew somewhere**

**"Shit!" I exclaimed**

**"Damn!" Dean exclaimed**

**"Coin's magical." Sam says**

**"Boy, I'd say. I think it's hoodoo that's protecting the well. I don't think we can destroy this." Dean says and Sam traces the coin on a piece of paper, and gave it to me and Dean**

**"All right, here. You two got to look into this." Sam says and he starts to leave**

**"Where you going?" Me and Dean ask**

**"Something just occurred to me." Sam says**

**"What?" I ask**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me and Dean walk down the street, and I see the kid that was being chased by bullies, chasing the bullies, oh boy "You better run!" He exclaims and he stops and turns to Dean "You got a problem, mister?" He asked What the hell?**

**"What? No." Dean says and the kid runs off, and I hear this noise, and I realize it's from Dean's stomach, and he puts his hand to it**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was in the motel, as Dean was in the bathroom, throwing up, the wishes are gonna turn bad, I see Sam, and he just sees me "Where's Dean?" He asked and I point to the bathroom door "Dean? You all right?" He asked**

**"The wishes turn bad, Sam. The wishes turn very bad." Dean says in a strained voice, and Sam looks at me**

**"The sandwich, huh?" He asked me and I nod**

**"Yeah." I say and Dean comes out of the bathroom, and he looked like shit**

**"The coin was Babylonian. It's cursed. I found some fragments of a legend." Dean says and he looks like he's gonna be sick again "I'm good. The, uh... the serpent is Tiamat, which is the, uh, Babylonian god of primordial chaos. I guess their, uh, priests were working some serious black magic." Dean continues**

**"They made the coin?" Sam asked**

**"Yeah, to sow the seeds of chaos. Whoever tosses a coin in the wishing well, makes a wish, it turns on the well. Then it starts granting wishes to all comers." I say**

**"But the wishes get twisted. You ask for a talking teddy..." Sam says but I cut him off**

**"You get a bipolar nut job." I say, and I look at Dean "And you get E. coli." I say to him**

**"Mm. This thing has turned more than one town upside down over the centuries. It's even wiped a few off the map. I mean, one person gets their wish, it's trouble, but everybody gets their wish..." Dean says but Sam cuts him off**

**"It's chaos." Sam says**

**"Mm-hmm." Dean hummed**

**"Any way to stop it?" Sam asked**

**"Yeah. One way. We got to find the first wisher. Whoever dropped the coin in and made the first wish, they're the only ones who can pull it back out and reverse the wishes. So for now, we've got a couple of nutso dreams come true, but once the word gets out about the well, things are just gonna get crazier and crazier." I say**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I'm doing research with Sam, and I look over at Dean and he is asleep, but he looked like he was having a nightmare, cause he was shaking, and Sam noticed it too "Dean, wake up!" He exclaimed, and Dean shot up**

**"What? I'm up. What?" He says**

**"Sleep well?" I ask**

**"Yeah." He says as he took a swig of whiskey**

**"Tan, rested, and ready." He says and I look at Sam**

**"Dean, come on, man. You think I can't see it?" Sam asked**

**"See what?" Dean asked**

**"The nightmares, the drinking. Me and Nina are with you 24/7. We know something's going on." Sam says to him**

**"Sam, please." He says**

**"Uriel wasn't lying, but you are. You remember Hell, don't you?" Sam asked**

**"What do you want from me, huh? What?" Dean asked**

**"The truth, Dean. I mean, I'm your brother. I just wish you'd talk to me." Sam says**

**"Careful what you wish for." Dean says**

**"Cute." I say**

**"Come on, can we stow the couples therapy, huh? We're on a job. I want to work. What do you got? Please?" Dean asked and I sigh**

**"We got teddy bear, uh, lottery guy, invisible pervert guy. They all must have wished sometime in the last two weeks. But who wished first, and how are we supposed to know who else wished for what when?" I ask**

**"Well, it helps when they announce it in the paper. Goes back a month." Dean says and I went to read it**

**"Wesley Mondale and Ms. Hope Lynn Casey have announced their surprise engagement." I say reading what's on the newspaper**

**"Ah, true love." Dean says, and I look at him, and I felt something bubble up inside- wait why is Dean the only one making me feel like this?**

**"Best lead we got." Sam says**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We were at this guy's house and Hope let us in "Wes! You didn't tell me that you called the florists for the wedding." Hope says as she walked back to Wes, and we followed her**

**"Huh?" Wes asked**

**"You're the best! Mmm! Ah! I'm gonna go get my folders." Hope says and left the room, what is that bitch?**

**"Wesley, how's it going?" Dean asked**

**"It's "Wes... ss." Aren't you the guys from the health department?" Wes asked and I sigh**

**"Yeah. And florists on the side." Sam says**

**"Plus FBI. And on Thursdays, we're teddy bear Doctors." I say, I can't believe I just said that!**

**"Huh?" Wes asked confused**

**"Doesn't matter who we are. What matters is what we know." Dean says and I see a lot of coins**

**"So, coin collector, huh, Wes?" I ask**

**"Oh. Yeah. My... grandfather gave them to me." Wes says**

**"Did you happen to lose one of those coins lately? And by "lose," I mean drop into a wishing well at Lucky Chin's and make a wish on it?" Dean asked**

**"No, I -- I don't know what you're, uh, talking about." Wes says and Hope walks back in with a lot of papers and folders**

**"Okay, now. I have a lot of ideas, but, you know, we don't have all the money in the world. Wes is between jobs right now. Means more time for me. You know, I'm thinking a Japanese-y ikebana kind of thing." Hope says, Oh god, kill me now, this bitch is annoying**

**"Yes. I can see it." I say annoyed**

**"Yeah. So, Hope, uh, tell us how you two lovebirds met." Sam says**

**"Oh, best day of my life." She says**

**"I bet." Dean says and I sigh**

**"Yeah! It's the funniest thing. We both grew up here, but I never really knew who he was. Not by name anyway. Until one day last month, it was like I just I just saw him for the first time. He was just... glowing. Oh, just glowing." She says Okay, that means he definitely used the wish first**

**"Uh, babe, can you – can you get us some coffee?" Wes asked**

**"Yes. Yeah." Hope says and started kissing him over and over, man and I thought I was annoying with true love, but nope this bitch, tops it, and then she leaves the room again**

**"Wes, we know. So tell us the truth." I say**

**"My -- my grandfather found the coin in north Africa, you know, World War II. And, uh, he brought it back. He, um, he said it was a real wish-granting coin, but that nobody should ever use it. Um... It was all I had, and when he died, I thought, "Well, you know what? Why not give the coin a shot?"" Wes says telling us a story of the history**

**"Yeah, well, now you're gonna wish it back." I say**

**"Oh. Oh. Ha ha, no, I'm not." He says**

**"If you don't stop it, something bad's gonna happen." Dean says**

**"Something bad. Like us." I say**

**"We really wish you'd come with us." Dean says**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We got him to come with us, and we were driving in silence, until he spoke up "I don't get it. So, my wish came true. Why does that have to be a bad thing?" He asked**

**"Because the wishes go south, Wes. Your town is going insane." Sam says**

**"Come on. You're gonna sit there and tell me that your relationship with Hope is functional, that it's what you wished for?" I ask**

**"I wished she would love me more than anything." He told me**

**"Yeah, and, uh, how is that going? That seem healthy to you?" Sam asked**

**"Well, it's a hell of a lot better than when she didn't know I was alive." Wes told him**

**"You're not supposed to get what you want, man, not like this. Nobody is. That's what the coin does. It takes your heart's desires and it twists it back on you. You hear of the whole, uh, "be careful what you wish for"?" Dean tells him, and I felt the car bounce**

**"Did we just hit something?" I ask**

**"I didn't see anything." Dean says**

**""Careful what you wish for." You know who says that? Good-looking jerks like you guys, the ones who've got it so easy because you happen to be handsome and you happen to beautiful." Wes says talking about us having it easy**

**"Easy?" We all ask**

**“Yeah. Women -- women look at you, right? They notice you. And, men look at you, right?" Wes told us and I sigh**

**"Believe us, we do not have it easy." Sam says**

**"We are miserable. We never get what we want. In fact, we have to fight tooth and nail just to keep whatever it is we got." I say**

**"But you know what? Maybe that's the whole point, Wes." Sam says**

**"Yeah, people are people 'cause they're miserable bastards, 'cause they never get what they really want." Dean says**

**"Right, yeah, you get what you want, you get crazy." I say**

**"Take a look at Michael Jackson, hmm? Or Hasselhoff." Dean says**

**"You know what? Hope loves me now -- completely. And it's awesome. Besides, look around. Where's all this, uh, insanity you guys were talking about?" Wes says and I see the kid and the three bullies in a car, and the kid was lifting up the car**

**"Well, that should cover it." I say, and he tips the truck over "Shit." I whisper**

**"All right. Me and Nina will handle Todd. You get Wes to Lucky Chin's. Go!" Dean says and me and him get out of the Impala and Sam drives off and we started to walk over to Todd**

**"Hey, kid! Can I talk to you for a second?" Dean asked and he turned around**

**"Get out of my way!" He threatened and me and Dean stopped walking**

**"Okay. Hey, I can dig it, Todd. It -- it's Todd, right? Look, I-I know the score. Okay? They're -- they're bullying you." Dean says**

**"Every day. Every day! You do not know what it's like!" Todd says**

**"No, no, I don't. But, you know, you're you and I'm me, so --" Dean says, I actually know what it's like- well, my vessel knows what it's like. She's been bullied from the age 5 to 15.**

**"Couldn't stop them. I couldn't do anything. Then Audrey Elmer told me the wishing well worked." Todd says**

**"Okay, okay. Look – look, I get it. They're – they're mean little jerks, huh? But they're not superhuman like you. You see, with great power comes great respon..." Dean says but he got cut off by Todd punching Dean in the face, and flew and he landed in the garbage bags**

**"Dean!" I exclaim**

**"I'm okay!" He exclaimed and then he got up and Todd started to walk away but Dean stopped him "Hey, kid! I didn't want to have to do this." Dean says and punches him in the face, but Todd didn't move, and Dean fell to the ground pain, and Todd puts his hand around Dean's throat, and starts to choke him, 'Think of something, Nina!' I thought and I got it**

**"Todd!" I exclaim and he looks at me**

**"What?" He asked**

**"I know what it's like, to be bullied everyday." I say, and he didn't say anything "I was bullied from the ages 5 to 15. When I was 14, I had a kid, and they called me names, and pushed me around, until I couldn't take it anymore, so I stood up to them, with words, not actions." I say, and then he lets go of Dean, like he wasn't strong anymore, that's a sign that Wes took the coin out of the well,**

**"Okay. Follow my lead and you won't have a problem. Come on." Dean says and I knew what we were doing, we backed up to the vehicle, as if were scared of Todd**

**"Okay, man, no more! No more, okay?" Dean says and I look over at the kids**

**"I wouldn't mess with this kid any more if I were you." I say and we walk off and I smirked**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me and Dean were at pier reading the newspaper and it said 'Winning Lottery Ticket A Fake' and I see Audrey walk by us with her sunburnt parents, and her teddy bear had a hole in it's head, and it had a plaster across it's head, and she waved at us as she walked by and we wave back, "Did your meat suit, really get bullied as a kid?" Dean asked me and I sigh**

**"Yeah, from 5 to 15. She used really mean words, but they left her alone." I say and I see Sam and he walks to us**

**"Well, uh, coin's melted down. It shouldn't cause any more problems." Sam says**

**"Audrey's parents are back from Bali. Looks like all the wishes are gone. And so are we." Dean says and we started walking but then Dean stops us "Hang on a second." Dean says**

**"What?" Sam asked**

**"You were right." Dean told Sam**

**"About what?" Sam asked**

**"I shouldn't have lied to you. I do remember everything that happened to me in the Pit. Everything." Dean says**

**"So tell us about it." Sam says**

**"No." Dean says and I was confused**

**"Uh..." I say**

**"I won't lie anymore. But I'm not gonna talk about it." Dean says**

**"Dean, look, you can't just shoulder this thing alone. You got to let us help." I say**

**"How, Nina? Do you really think that a little heart-to-heart, some sharing and caring, is gonna change anything? Hmm? Somehow... heal me? I'm not talking about a bad day here." Dean told me and I sigh**

**"I know that." I say**

**"The things that I saw... there aren't words. There is no forgetting. There's no making it better. Because it is right here...forever. You wouldn't understand. And I could never make you understand. So I am sorry." He told me and I sigh and I nod and we started to walk off the pier.**


	9. 9: I Know What You Did Last Summer

*WHAT NINA LOOKS LIKE IN THE GIF!!*

*IT'S BEEN 2 MONTHS, SINCE NINA HAS JOINED THEM, SO SHE HAD A CRUSH ON HIM FOR 2 MONTHS!!*

**Nina’s P.O.V**

**We were in a bar, and I see Sam drunk and I sigh, and Me and Dean walked over to him "Brian, come on, man, just one more. Just -- just give me a chance to win it back." Sam said**

**"It's your cash." Brian says**

**"Excuse me. My brother's a little sauced to be making bets." Dean says**

**"He insisted." Brian says, Yeah cause he's an idiot!**

**"Yeah, but you've already taken, what, two bills off him? I'm just saying." Dean says**

**"Hey, shut up, Dean. I'm fine." Sam says**

**"No, you're not fine. You're drunk!" Dean told Sam**

**"Let's make it five hundred." Sam says and I almost went into shock**

**"Five hundred?" Dean asked, that's my money! Little bastard, took my money out of my jacket pocket**

**"Sure." Brian says and I sigh, and Sam puts the money on the table**

**"Five hundred. Your break." Brian says to Sam and I look over at Dean**

**"By the way, this is my money, he's betting on." I say**

**"It's your money?" He asked**

**"Yeah, he took it out of my jacket pocket." I say, and Sam broke several balls, and they went in the holes, and he was not drunk at all, 'Wow!' I thought**

**"Keep the money." Sam says and puts the cue down and walks off**

**"Keep the money? What -- It's my money." I say, well, I just lost 500 bucks, and I followed Sam with Dean by my side, and I saw the demon Ruby**

**"Hey." Sam says to her**

**"Well, you got a lot of nerve showing up anywhere near me." Dean says to her**

**"I just have some info, and then I'm gone." Ruby says**

**"What is it?" I ask**

**"I'm hearing a few whispers." Ruby told me**

**"Ooh, great, demon whisperers -- that's reliable." Dean says and I hit his arm**

**"Girl named Anna Milton escaped from a locked ward yesterday. The demons seem pretty keen on finding her. Apparently, some real heavy hitters turned out for the Easter-egg hunt." Ruby says**

**"Why? Who is she?" Sam asked**

**"No idea. But I'm thinking that she's important, 'cause the order is to capture her alive. I just figured that whatever the deal is, you might want to find this girl before the demons do." Ruby told him**

**"Look, maybe we should check it out." Sam says**

**"Actually, we're working a case, but thanks." Dean says and I was confused**

**"What case?" Ruby asked**

**"Uh, we've got leads, big leads." Dean says What, no we don't! We're not even doing anything!**

**"Sounds dangerous." Ruby says to him**

**"Yeah, well, it sure ain't goose-chasing after some chick who, for all we know, doesn't even exist, just because you say she's important." Dean says and I roll my eyes**

**"I'm just delivering the news. You can do whatever you want with it. Far as I'm concerned, I told you, I'm done." Ruby says**

**"Wait, wait, wait. This hospital Anna escaped from -- it got a name?" I ask**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was on the phone with someone, trying to get the report of Anna Milton "Can I get a copy of the missing persons report? Great. Okay. Thanks." I say and I hung up the phone "Well, Anna Milton's definitely real." I say**

**"Don't mean the case is real, Nina. And this hospital's a three-day drive." Dean told me and I roll my eyes**

**"We've driven further for less, Dean. You got something to say, say it." I say to him**

**"Oh, I'm saying it -- this sucks." He told me and I sigh**

**"You're not pissed we're going after the girl. You're pissed Ruby threw us the tip." Sam says**

**"Right. 'Cause as far as you're concerned, the hell-bitch is practically family. Yeah, boy, something major must've happened while I was downstairs, 'cause I come back, and -- and you're BFF with a demon?" Dean told him and I sigh**

**"I told you, Dean, she helped me go after Lilith." Sam says and I sigh, Well that's something!**

**"Well, thanks for the thumbnail -- real vivid. You want to fill in a little detail?" Dean asked**

**"Sure, Dean, let's trade stories. You first. How was Hell? Don't spare the details." Sam says and I roll my eyes**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We were in the hospital talking with someone "Of course I want to help however I can." She says**

**"Now, the orderly has no recollection of Anna's escape?" I ask**

**"Apparently, she knocked him unconscious. The blow caused some amnesia. He doesn't even remember coming into her room." She told me**

**"That's a hell of a right hook to knock out a guy that's got 80 pounds on her." Dean says and I nod**

**"We think she may have planned this, waited behind the door." She told Dean**

**"Right. Uh, you mentioned Anna's illness was recent." Sam asked**

**"Two months ago, she was happy, well-adjusted, journalism major, lots of friends -- Bright future." She says**

**"So, what happened -- she just... flipped?" I ask**

**"Well, that's the tragedy of schizophrenia. Within weeks, Anna was overtaken by delusions." She says Wait, delusions?**

**"What kind of delusions?" I ask**

**"She thought demons were everywhere." She says and gave me the sketchbook**

**"Interesting." I say to her**

**"It's not uncommon for our patients to believe that monsters are real." She told me**

**"Well, that -- that's just batty." Dean says and I look at the sketches and they were all the seals breaking, like the raising of the witnesses, and Samhain "That's Revelations." Dean says**

**"Since when does the Book of Revelations have jack-o'-lanterns?" Psychologist asked and I sigh**

**"It's a, uh, it's a little-known translation." Dean says and I look at him**

**"Well, Anna's father was a church deacon. When she became ill, her paranoia took on religious overtones. She was convinced the devil was about to rise up and end the world. I hope you find her. It's dangerous for her to be out there alone right now." Psychologist says to him**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We were at Anna's house and we knocked on her door, but no one answered "Maybe they're not home." Dean says and I look at him**

**"Both cars in the driveway." I say and I open the door, and it was unlocked, and we walked in "Mr. and Mrs. Milton?" I call out but no answer**

**"We're from the Sheriff's department. We just wanted to ask you a couple of questions." Sam says, but still no response, and I look over to see two dead bodies on the ground, with their throats cut open**

**"Oh, my god." I say and Sam and Dean looked over and Sam checks the powder that was next to the dead bodies**

**"Sulfur. The demons beat us here. Whatever the deal is with this Anna girl --" Sam says but Dean cuts him off**

**"Yeah, they want her. They're not screwing around. All right, so, I'm "Girl, Interrupted," and I know the score of the apocalypse, just busted out of the nut-box... Possibly using superpowers, by the way. Where do I go?" Dean asked and I thought of something**

**"Hey, you got those sketches from Anna's notebook?" I ask**

**"Yeah." He says and I nod**

**"Let me see 'em." I say and he gives me the book and I look through the pages and I saw a church**

**"Sam. Dean. Check this out." I say and they walk over to me**

**"She was drawing the window of her church." Dean says**

**"Over and over. If you were religious, scared, and had demons on your ass, where would you go to feel safe?" I ask**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We were at the church, trying to look for Anna, and we went up to the attic, and I saw someone hiding and so did Sam "Dean. Nina.” Sam calls to me and Dean “Anna? We're not gonna hurt you. We're here to help. My name is Sam. This is my brother, Dean. And our friend, Nina." Sam says to her**

**"Sam? Not Sam Winchester?" She asked**

**"Uh, yeah." Sam says**

**"And you're Dean. The Dean?" She asked**

**"Well, yeah. The Dean, I guess." Dean says**

**"It's really you. Oh, my god. The angels talk about you. You were in Hell, but Castiel pulled you out, and some of them think you can help save us. And some of them don't like you at all. They talk about you all the time lately. I feel like I know you." Anna says**

**"Wait, Nina- the angels are talking about you." She asked and I sigh They're talking about me, in heaven, oh boy, that's not good**

**"So, you talk to angels?" Dean asked**

**"Oh, no. No, no way. Um, they probably don't even know I exist. I just kind of... overhear them." She says and I sigh, what? Wait! Oh my god, it's Angel radio!**

**"You overhear them?" Sam asked**

**"Yeah, they talk, and sometimes I just... hear them in my head." Anna told him**

**"Like... right now?" Dean asked her, Should, I pretend that I don't know, she is listening to Angel radio?**

**"Not right this second, but a lot. And I can't shut them out, there are so many of them." She says, Oh screw it!**

**"So, they lock you up with a case of the crazies when really you were just... tuning in to angel radio?" I ask**

**"Yes. Thank you." She told me and I smile**

**"Anna, when did the voices start? Do you remember?" Sam asked**

**"I can tell you exactly -- September 18th." She says, the day Dean got out of hell, and the day I showed up**

**"The day I got out of Hell." Dean says**

**"First words I heard, clear as a bell -- "Dean Winchester is saved."" Anna says and Dean looks at me**

**"What do you think?" He whispered**

**"It's above my pay grade, man." I say and Deans look back at Anna**

**"Well, at least now we know why the demons want you so bad. They get a hold of you, they can hear everything the other side's cooking. You're 1-900-angel." Dean says, and she smiles, and I felt something burn in my stomach, and I don't know what do you call it. What do you call it?**

**"Hey, um, do you know -- are my parents okay? I -- I didn't go home. I was afraid." She says and I see Ruby run in**

**"You got the girl. Good, let's go." She says**

**"Her face!" She exclaimed**

**"It's okay. She's here to help." Sam says**

**"Yeah, don't be so sure." Dean says and I roll my eyes**

**"We have to hurry." Ruby says and I look over**

**"Why?" I ask**

**"Because a demon's coming -- big-timer. We can fight later, Nina." She told me Who said, I wanted to fight her?**

**"Well, that's pretty convenient -- showing up right when we find the girl with some bigwig on your tail?" Dean asked**

**"I didn't bring him here. You did." She says Wait, what?**

**"What?" Dean asked**

**"He followed you from the girl's house. We got to go now." Ruby says**

**"Dean. Nina." Sam says and I look over to see a statue bleeding from the eyes**

**"It's too late. He's here." Ruby says and I grab her arm and I put her in the closet**

**"Okay. Stay in there. Don't move." I tell her**

**"Okay." She says and I close the closet door and I see Sam take out a flask, filled with holy water**

**"No, Sam, you got to pull him right away." Ruby says and I look at her**

**"Whoa, hold on a sec." Dean says**

**"Now's not the time to bellyache about Sam going darkside. He does his thing, he exorcises that demon, or we die." Ruby tells Dean, and Sam puts the flask away, and the demon enters, and Sam tries to exorcise it, but fails**

**"That tickles. You don't have the juice to take me on, Sam." The demon says and throws Sam down the stairs, and I try to fight him off "Sorry, sweetie, you're not that strong." He told me and threw me and I hit the wall and I hit my head on the ground, and I spit up my blood, and Dean went to stab the demon with Ruby's knife but the demon won their fight "Hello again, Dean." The demon says and I hear Anna scream as Ruby takes her out of the closet, and the demon punching the shit out of Dean "Come on, Dean. Don't you recognize me? Oh, I forgot -- I'm wearing a pediatrician. But we were so close... in Hell." The demon says What?!**

**"Alastair." Dean says and I grab the knife and I stab Alastair in the arm and he lets Dean go, and see Sam come back up the stairs**

**"You're gonna have to try a whole lot harder than that, sweetheart." He told me as I ran to Dean, and me, Sam, and Dean look at the church window 'Oh, hell no!' I thought and they looked at me 'Oh, fuck it!' I thought and I nod and we ran to the window and jumped through it, and oh my god, I don't know how I landed on my feet, but I did, but not so much for Sam and Dean**

**"Come on!" I exclaim and I grab them both and I take them back to the motel**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was sewing up the cut on Sam's arm, while Dean was in the bathroom "Are you almost done?" Dean asked me and I look at him**

**"I'm going as fast as I can." I say to him**

**"Good, 'cause you know I got a dislocated shoulder over here." He told me, and he picked up the bottle of whiskey and drank out of it**

**"Yeah. I'll pop it back when I'm finished." I say and I finish sewing and I grabbed the scissors, and I cut the loose hanging thread**

**"Gimme that." I say talking about the bottle and he gives me the bottle and I pour some whiskey on the wound, and Sam winces "Oh, pull it together, you had worse." I say to him, and I gave Dean back the bottle**

**"So, you lost the magic knife, huh?" Dean asked me and I look over at him**

**"Yeah, saving your ass. Who the hell was that demon?" I ask him**

**"No one good. We got to find Anna." Dean told me and I sigh**

**"Ruby's got her. I'm sure she's okay." I say and I get up and I walk over to Dean "All right. Come on. On three. One..." I say and I popped his shoulder back in place**

**"You sure about Ruby? 'Cause I think it's just as likely she used us to find radio girl and then brought that demon in to kill us." Dean asked Sam as he put an icepack on his shoulder**

**"No, she took Anna to keep her safe." Sam says**

**"Yeah. Well, why hasn't she called to tell us where she is?" Dean asked**

**"Because that demon is probably watching us right now, waiting to follow us right back to Anna again. That's why he let us go." Sam says to him**

**"You call this letting us go?" Dean asked**

**"Yeah, I do. Look, killing us would've been no problem to that thing. That's why, for now, we just got to lay low and wait for Ruby to contact us." Sam says**

**"How's she gonna do that? Why do you trust her so much?" Dean asked him**

**"I told you." Sam says to him**

**"You got to do better than that. Hey, and I'm not trying to pick a fight here. I mean, I really want to understand. But I need to know more. I mean, I deserve to know more." Dean told him**

**"Because... she saved my life." Sam says and I widen my eyes**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Wait, what did she teach him? Oh, god, I probably don't want to know. "So? What'd she teach you?" Dean asked**

**"Well, the first thing I learned... I'm a crappy student." Sam says, whatever that means, wait where the hell is this story going?!**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Yeah, I totally didn't expect that story to go there!! Yeah, I really didn't need to know about Sam's sex life! "Sam?" I ask**

**"Yeah?" He asked me**

**"Too much information." Me and Dean say**

**"Hey, I told you guys I was coming clean." Sam told us**

**"Yeah, but now I feel dirty." I say and shudder**

**"Okay, well, uh, brain-stabbing imagery aside... So far, all you've told me about is a manipulative bitch who, uh, screwed you, played mind games with you, and did everything in the book to get you to go bad." Dean says**

**"Yeah, well, there's more to the story." Sam says**

**"Just... skip the nudity, please." I say**

**"Pretty soon after... that, um... I put together some signs... Omens." Sam told us**

**"Saying what?" I ask**

**"Lilith was in town. And I wanted to strike her first." Sam told me**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Ruby came back for me. Whatever you have to say, she saved me. More than that, she got through to me. What she said to me... It's what you would've said. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here." Sam says and I smile slightly and I hear someone knock on the door**

**"Housekeeping." The maid says**

**"Not now!" Dean exclaims**

**"Sir, I've got clean towels." She says and I got up and I open the door and the maid enters**

**"Couldn't you just leave 'em at the door?" I ask and she walks to Sam**

**"I'm at this address." She told Sam and I look at Dean**

**"I'm sorry. What?" Sam asked her confused**

**"I'm confused, are you confused?" I ask Dean and he nods**

**"Go now. Go through the bathroom window, don't stop, don't take your car, don't pass go. There are demons in the hallway and in the parking lot." The maid says, wait is that Ruby?**

**"Ruby?" Sam asked**

**"Okay, yes, so I'm possessing this maid for a hot minute. Sue me." Ruby says to him and I sigh**

**"I'm even more confused." I say to Dean**

**"What about --" Sam says but Ruby cut him off**

**"Coma girl? Slowly rotting on the floor back at the cabin with Anna, so I've got to hurry back. See you when you get there. Go!" She says and I nod**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Glad you could make it." Ruby says as she opens the cabin door and I smile**

**"Yeah, thanks." I say**

**"Anna, are you okay?" Sam asked**

**"Yeah. I think so. Ruby's not like other demons. She saved my life." Anna says to him**

**"Yeah, I hear she does that. I guess I... You know." Dean says, but he says it so ever awkwardly**

**"What?" Ruby asked**

**"I guess I owe you for... Sam. And I just wanted... you know..." Dean says awkwardly and I thought it was adorable**

**"Don't strain yourself." She told him**

**"Okay, then. Is the moment over?" He asked and she nodded "Good, 'cause that was awkward." Dean said and I smile**

**"Hey, Sam, you think it'd be safe to make a quick call, just to tell my parents I'm okay? They must be completely freaked." Anna told Sam and I grew sad for the girl**

**"Uh..." Sam says**

**"What?" She asked**

**"Anna, um... Your parents..." Sam says but he just couldn't tell her**

**"What about them?" She asked**

**"Look, I'm sorry." Sam told her, as a way of saying they're dead**

**"No, they're not..." She says**

**"Anna, I'm sorry." Sam told her and she began to sob and I sigh quietly,**

**"Why is this happening to me?" She sobbed**

**"I don't know." Sam says, and then she gasped**

**"They're coming." She says and I saw the lights flicker 'Shit!' I thought**

**"Back room." I say and Sam takes Anna to the back room and comes back, and me and Dean get the guns ready, while Ruby was looking for something**

**"Where's the knife?" She asked Uh oh, we're in trouble**

**"Uh... about that..." Dean says**

**"You're kidding." She says angry/annoyed**

**"Hey, don't look at me, it was her fault." Dean said pointing at me and I look at him annoyed**

**"Thanks a lot." I say to him and he smiled**

**"Great. Just peachy. Impeccable timing, guys, really." Ruby says, and the door was rattling violently and it burst open, and the air from the door hit us in the face, and I see Cas and Uriel enter the cabin, and I see Ruby's eyes go black and back to normal**

**"Please tell me you're here to help. We've been having demon issues all day." Dean says**

**"Well, I can see that. You want to explain why you have that stain in the room?" Uriel asked**

**"We're here for Anna." Cas says**

**"Here for her like... here for her?" Dean asked**

**"Stop talking. Give her to us." Uriel says**

**"Are you gonna help her?" I ask**

**"No, she has to die." Cas says, What?!**

***TO BE CONTINUED!***


	10. 10: Heaven And Hell

*SAME DAY*

*AHHH THE GIF KILLS ME!!*

**_Previously On Angel On Fire_ **

**_"Glad you could make it." Ruby says as she opens the cabin door and I smile_ **

**_"Yeah, thanks." I say_ **

**_"Anna, are you okay?" Sam asked_ **

**_"Yeah. I think so. Ruby's not like other demons. She saved my life." Anna says to him_ **

**_"Yeah, I hear she does that. I guess I... You know." Dean says, but he says it so ever awkwardly_ **

**_"What?" Ruby asked_ **

**_"I guess I owe you for... Sam. And I just wanted... you know..." Dean says awkwardly and I thought it was adorable_ **

**_"Don't strain yourself." She told him_ **

**_"Okay, then. Is the moment over?" He asked and she nodded_ **

**_"Good, 'cause that was awkward." Dean said and I smile_ **

**_"Hey, Sam, you think it'd be safe to make a quick call, just to tell my parents I'm okay? They must be completely freaked." Anna told Sam and I grew sad for the girl_ **

**_"Uh..." Sam says_ **

**_"What?" She asked_ **

**_"Anna, um... Your parents..." Sam says but he just couldn't tell her_ **

**_"What about them?" She asked_ **

**_"Look, I'm sorry." Sam told her, as a way of saying they're dead_ **

**_"No, they're not..." She says_ **

**_"Anna, I'm sorry." Sam told her and she began to sob and I sigh quietly,_ **

**_"Why is this happening to me?" She sobbed_ **

**_"I don't know." Sam says, and then she gasped_ **

**_"They're coming." She says and I saw the lights flicker 'Shit!' I thought_ **

**_"Back room." I say and Sam takes Anna to the back room and comes back, and me and Dean get the guns ready, while Ruby was looking for something_ **

**_"Where's the knife?" She asked Uh oh, we're in trouble_ **

**_"Uh... about that..." Dean says_ **

**_"You're kidding." She says angry/annoyed_ **

**_"Hey, don't look at me, it was her fault." Dean said pointing at me and I look at him annoyed_ **

**_"Thanks a lot." I say to him and he smiled_ **

**_"Great. Just peachy. Impeccable timing, guys, really." Ruby says, and the door was rattling violently and it burst open, and the air from the door hit us in the face, and I see Cas and Uriel enter the cabin, and I see Ruby's eyes go black and back to normal_ **

**_"Please tell me you're here to help. We've been having demon issues all day." Dean says_ **

**_"Well, I can see that. You want to explain why you have that stain in the room?" Uriel asked_ **

**_"We're here for Anna." Cas says_ **

**_"Here for her like... here for her?" Dean asked_ **

**_"Stop talking. Give her to us." Uriel says_ **

**_"Are you gonna help her?" I ask_ **

**_"No, she has to die." Cas says, What?!_ **

**Nina's P.O.V**

**Wait, what? They want to kill her? "You want Anna? Why?" I ask, cause there's no fucking away, I'm gonna be pushed around by my brothers and sisters ever again!**

**"Out of the way." Uriel told me and I glare at him**

**"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Okay, I know she's wiretapping your angel chats or whatever, but it's no reason to gank her." Dean says**

**"Don't worry. I'll kill her gentle." Uriel told Dean**

**"You're some heartless sons of bitches, you know that?" I ask them**

**"As a matter of fact, we are. And?" Cas asked me and I sigh**

**"And? Anna's an innocent girl." Sam says**

**"She is far from innocent." Cas says What?**

**"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam asked**

**"It means she's worse than this abomination you've been screwing. Now give us the girl." Uriel says**

**"Sorry. Get yourself another one. Try JDate." Dean told him**

**"Who's gonna stop us? You three? Or this demon whore?" Uriel asked and he threw her against the wall and went to smite her, but Dean attacked him, but Uriel started punching him,**

**"You know, Cas, I used to look up to you, and I loved you, but now you're really starting to piss me off." I say, and I ran into the back room and I see Anna making this Sigil, that banishes angels, out of her blood and she put her hand to it, and I saw this bright white light and I saw Sam, Dean, and Ruby walk in**

**"Anna. Anna!" Dean exclaimed and he put bandanas on her bleeding arms**

**"Are they -- are they gone?" She asked**

**"Did you kill them?" Dean asked**

**"No. She sent them away... far away." I say**

**"You want to tell me how, Nina?" He asked me and I look at the blood sigil**

**"That just popped in my head. I don't know how I did it. I just did it." Anna says**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"So, what do you think?" Dean asked Sam**

**"I think Anna's getting more interesting by the second." Sam says, Yeah that's true**

**"Yeah, I agree. And what did they mean by "she's not innocent"?" Dean asked**

**"It seems like they want her bad, and not just 'cause of the angel radio thing. I mean, that blood spell -- Some serious crap, man." Sam says**

**"Something's going on with her. See what you can find out." I say**

**"What are you two gonna do?" Sam asked**

**"Anna may have sent the angels to the outfield, but, sooner or later, they're gonna be back. We got to get ourselves safe now." I say to him**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We were in Bobby's panic room, and Anna was sitting in a chair "Iron walls drenched in salt. Demons can't even touch the joint." Dean says to her**

**"Which I find racist, by the way." Ruby says and I look at her**

**"Write your congressman." I say and she threw us three hex bags "Hex bags?" I ask**

**"Extra-crunchy. They'll hide us from angels, demons, all comers." Ruby says**

**"Thanks, Ruby." I say and I gave Anna one**

**"Don't lose this. So, Anna, what's playing on angel radio? Anything useful?" I ask**

**"It's quiet. Dead silence." She says Oh well, that's good....not!**

**"Good. That's not troubling at all." Dean says**

**"We're in trouble, huh? You guys are scared?" Anna asked us and me and Dean looked at each other**

**"Nah." I say**

**"Hey, Dean! Hey, Nina!" I hear Sam yell and we went to walk out**

**"Just stay here, okay?" I say and I walk over to Ruby "Keep an eye on her." I say**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We walk into to kitchen to talk to Sam "How's the car?" Dean asked**

**"I got her. She's fine. Where's Bobby?" Sam asked**

**"Uh, The Dominican. He said we break anything, we buy it." I say**

**"He's working a job?" Sam asked**

**"God, I hope so. Otherwise, he's at hedonism in a banana hammock and a trucker cap." I say**

**"Now that's seared in my brain." Sam told me and I smile**

**"You're welcome." I say**

**"All right, what did you find on Anna?" Dean ask**

**"Uh, not much. Her parents were, uh, Rich and Amy Milton -- a church deacon and a housewife." Sam says pulling out the file on Anna**

**"Riveting." I say**

**"Yeah. But there is something here in the report. Turns out this latest psych episode wasn't her first." Sam says**

**"No?" Dean asked**

**"When she was 2 1/2, she'd get hysterical any time her dad got close. She was convinced that he wasn't her real daddy." Sam says**

**"Who was? The plumber, hmm? A little snaking the pipes?" Dean asked Ew, that's gross**

**"Dude, you're confusing reality with porn again. Look, Anna didn't say. She just kept repeating that this real father of hers was mad. Very mad -- like wanted-to-kill-her mad." Sam says**

**"Kind of heavy for a 2-year-old." I say**

**"Well, she saw a kid's shrink, got better, and grew up normal." Sam says to me**

**"Until now. So, what's she hiding?" Dean asked**

**"Why don't you just ask me to my face?" Anna asked and we turn around to see her standing with Ruby**

**"Nice job watching her." I say to Ruby**

**"I'm watching her." She told me and I roll my eyes**

**"No, you're right, Anna. Is there anything you want to tell us?" Sam asked**

**"About what?" She asked**

**"The angels said you were guilty of something. Why would they say that?" Sam says**

**"You tell me. Tell me why my life has been leveled... Why my parents are dead. I don't know. I swear. I would give anything to know." She told Sam**

**"Okay. Then let's find out." I say**

**"How?" She asked**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me and Dean lead Pamela down the stairs of the basement "We're here!" I call**

**"Pamela, hey!" Sam says**

**"Sam?" She asked trying to find him**

**"It's me. it's Sam." Sam says**

**"Sam?" She asked again**

**"Yeah." He says**

**"Sam, is that you?" She asked**

**"I'm right here." He said, as she finally found him**

**"Oh. Know how I can tell? That perky little ass of yours. You could bounce a nickel off that thing. Of course I know it's you, grumpy. Same way I know that's a demon, and that poor girl's Anna and that you've been eyeing my rack." Pamela told him and I snicker**

**"Uh... uh... uh..." Sam stammered and I laugh**

**"Don't sweat it, kiddo. I still got more senses than most." She told him**

**"Got it." Sam says and she walks over to Anna**

**"Hey, Anna. How are you? I'm Pamela." Pamela told Anna**

**"Hi." She says**

**"Dean told me what's been going on. I'm excited to help." Pamela says**

**"Oh. That's nice of you." Anna says**

**"Oh, well, not really. Any chance I can dick over an angel, I'm taking it." She told Anna and I sigh**

**"Why?" Anna asked**

**"They stole something from me. Demon-y, I know. But they're just plastic. Good for business. Makes me look extra-psychic, don't you think? Now...how about you tell me what your deal is? Hmm? Don't you worry." Pamela says and we walk into the panic room- well except Ruby**

**"Nice and relaxed. Now, I'm going to count down from five to zero. When we're at zero, you'll be in a deep state of hypnosis. As I count down, just go deeper and deeper, okay? 5... 4... 3... 2... 1. Deep sleep. Deep sleep. Every muscle calm and relaxed. Can you hear me?" Pamela says hypnotizing Anna**

**"I can hear you." She says**

**"Now, Anna, tell me... How can you hear the angels? How did you work that spell?" Pamela asked**

**"I don't know. I just did." She says and I look at Dean**

**"Your father... What's his name?" Pamela asked**

**"Rich Milton." Anna says**

**"All right. But I want you to look further back... When you were very young... Just a couple of years old." Pamela says and I look over at Sam**

**"I don't want to." She says and I sigh**

**"It'll be okay. Anna, just one look -- that's all we need." Pamela told her**

**"No." She says**

**"What's your dad's name? Your real dad. Why is he angry at you?" Pamela asked**

**"No. No! No. No!" She yelled What the hell?**

**"Calm down." Pamela says**

**"He's gonna kill me!" She screamed, and then the panic room door slammed shut and I look over, what the hell?**

**"Anna, you're safe." Pamela says**

**"No!" She screams and shoots up and the lights explode and glass shatters, and I cover my head so no glass falls on me**

**"Calm down." Pamela says**

**"He's gonna kill me!" She screams again and the lights still explode and I try to cover myself the best I can, but it's not really working**

**"It's all right, Anna." Pamela told her**

**"Anna?" Dean asked and walked over to her**

**"Dean, don't." Pamela says and Anna throws Dean across the room and he lands on a chair and it shatters**

**"Dean!" I exclaim and I ran over to him**

**"Wake in 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Anna... Anna? You all right?" Pamela asked Anna as she calmed down**

**"Thank you, Pamela. That helps a lot. I remember now." Anna says**

**"Remember what?" Sam asked**

**"Who I am." She says**

**"I'll bite. Who are you?" Dean asked**

**"I'm an angel." She says, It's my sister, oh my god**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We were in the library as we were trying to process, Anna being an angel, well as Sam and Dean are trying to process it "Don't be afraid, I'm not like the others." She says to us**

**"I don't find that very reassuring." Ruby says**

**"Neither do I." Pamela says**

**"So...Castiel, Uriel -- they're the ones that came for me?" Anna asked and I nod**

**"You know them?" Sam asked, well duh, all angels are siblings!**

**"We were kind of in the same foxhole." Anna says**

**"So, what, were they like your bosses or something?" Dean asked**

**"Try the other way around." Anna says**

**"Look at you." Dean told her, and I felt that burning hole in my stomach again, what the hell is it?**

**"But now they want to kill you?" Pamela asked**

**"Orders are orders. I'm sure I have a death sentence on my head." She says**

**"Why?" I ask**

**"I disobeyed... which, for us, is about the worst thing you can do. I fell." She told me Wait, she's a fallen angel?**

**"Meaning?" Dean asked**

**"She fell to earth, became human." I say**

**"Wait a minute. I don't understand. So, angels can just become human?" Sam asked and I nod**

**"It kind of hurts. Try cutting your kidney out with a butter knife. That kind of hurt. I ripped out my grace." She says Are you kidding?**

**"Come again?" Dean asked**

**"My grace. It's... energy. Hacked it out and fell. My mother, Amy, couldn't get pregnant. Always called me her little miracle. She had no idea how right she was." Anna says**

**"So, you just forgot that you were God's little Power Ranger?" Dean asked**

**"The older I got, the longer I was human, yeah." She says to him**

**"I don't think you all appreciate how completely screwed we are." Ruby says**

**"Ruby's right. Heaven wants me dead." Anna says to us**

**"And Hell just wants her. A flesh-and-blood angel that you can question, torture, that bleeds. Sister, you're the Stanley Cup. And sooner or later, Heaven or Hell, they're gonna find you." Ruby told her**

**"I know. And that's why I'm gonna get it back." Anna told her Wait, what?**

**"What?" I ask**

**"My grace." She says**

**"You can do that?" Dean asked**

**"If I can find it." She told him**

**"So, what, you're just gonna take some divine bong hit, and, shazam, you're Roma Downey?" Dean asked and I sigh**

**"Something like that." Anna told him**

**"All right. I like this plan. So, where's this grace of yours?" Dean asked**

**"Lost track. I was falling about 10,000 miles per hour at the time." She says**

**"Wait. You mean falling, like, literally?" Sam asked and I roll my eyes and I put my hands over my face**

**"Yes." She says**

**"Like the way a human eye can see? Like a comet, maybe, or a meteor?" Sam asked**

**"Why do you ask?" Anna asked**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sam has found something and he told me to get Dean and Anna, and I went outside to see them having a heart-to-heart conversation, and I sigh quietly- wait why am I like this? It's only been 2 months since I came to earth, and I still don't know emotions very well, so I'll have to ask Sam about it "Hey." I say and they look over to me**

**"Did you find something?" Dean asked and I nod**

**"I think so." I say**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Union, Kentucky. Found some accounts of a local miracle." Sam says**

**"Yeah?" Dean asked**

**"Yeah. In '85, there was an empty field outside of town. Six months later, there was a full-grown oak. They say it looks a century old at least." Sam told him**

**"Anna, what do you think?" Dean asked**

**"The grace. Where it hit, it could have done something like that, easy." Anna says**

**"So grace ground zero -- it's not destruction. It's..." I say but she cuts me off**

**"Pure creation." She says**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I can't believe there is two angels and a demon in the backseat of this Impala and I have to sit in between them, and I then hear Dean laugh "What?" Ruby asked**

**"Nothing. It's just two angels and a demon riding in the backseat. It's like the setup to a bad joke... or a Penthouse Forum letter." Dean says and I sigh**

**"Dude... Reality... porn." Sam says to him**

**"You call this reality?" Dean asked Sam**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We get out of the car and I see this big tree and I felt the grace "It's beautiful." Dean says**

**"It's where the grace touched down. I can feel it." Anna says**

**"You ready to do this?" Dean asked her**

**"Not really." She says and we walk over to the tree**

**"Anna, what are we even looking for?" I ask and Anna puts her hand on the tree**

**"It doesn't matter. It's not here. Not anymore. Someone took it." Anna says and I sigh**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"We still got the hex bags. I say we head back to the panic room." Dean says and I sigh annoyed**

**"What, forever?" I ask**

**"I'm just thinking out loud!" He exclaimed and I roll my eyes**

**"Oh, you call that thinking?" I ask**

**"Hey! Hey, hey, hey. Stop it." Sam told me**

**"Anna's grace is gone. You understand? She can't angel up. She can't protect us. We can't fight Heaven and Hell. One side maybe, but not both. Not at once." Ruby says and I sigh, she's right**

**"Um... guys? The angels are talking again." Anna says**

**"It's weird... Like a recording... a loop. It says,**

**"Dean Winchester gives us Anna by midnight, or..."" Anna says**

**"Or what?" I ask**

**""...or we hurl him back to damnation."" She continues and I widen my eyes, and I look at Dean and he looked terrified**

**"Anna.. Do you know of any weapon that works on an angel?" Sam asked**

**"To what? To kill them?" Anna asked, Uh angel blades!!!**

**"Nothing we could get to... Not right now." Anna says**

**"Okay, wait, wait. I say we call Bobby. We get him back from hedonism." Dean says and Sam looks at him**

**"Dean, what's he gonna tell us that we don't already know?" He asked**

**"I don't know, but we got to think of something!" Dean exclaims**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I sit down somewhere, my leg bouncing up and down, and I just see Sam and Ruby talking, and then I get up and I walk over to them "Sam, can I talk to you, alone?" I ask and he looks at Ruby and she nods and he looks back at me**

**"Yeah, sure." He told me and we walked over somewhere, and we sat down "So what did you want to talk about?" He asked**

**"I really, don't know what to do, with this." I say**

**"With what?" Sam asked and I roll my eyes**

**"You, know with what." I say**

**"With your crush on, Dean?" He asked me and I nod "Okay, so what's wrong?" He asked**

**"Whenever, he's talking with Anna, it's like he's flirting with her, and I get this burning feeling in my stomach, what does it mean?" I ask and he chuckles**

**"It means, you're jealous." He told me**

**"What does that mean?" I ask**

**"It means, you're basically scared and insecure." He told me and I was still kinda confused, what does that mean?**

**"Scared and Insecure of what?" I ask**

**"Of losing him." He told me and I sigh**

**"Well, I am "Scared" and "Insecure"." I say putting air quotes on 'Scared' and 'Insecure'**

**"Hey, he's the only one, who's making you feel this right?" He asked me and I nod "Okay. That's good, because he's the only one, you're gonna be in love with." He told me and I nod**

**"Thanks, Sam." I say**

**"You're welcome." He told me and I nod and I get up and I walk out of the barn and I walk over to this tree, and I sit down on it, and I felt my heart beating fast, and I felt my chest burn, and I felt the tears come out of my eyes and I put my hands on my head trying to calm myself down, but of course it wasn't working. I was experiencing this emotion, of fear, and insecurity, and I don't know how to deal with it, or control it. I inhale shakily and exhale shakily, trying to calm my heartbeat, which eventually worked, but the pain was still there.**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me and Dean were in the barn, but nobody was there, it must be a dream "Look at that. It's so cute when monkeys wear clothes." Uriel says What?**

**"I'm dreaming, aren't I?" Dean asked and he looked over at me and I smile slightly**

**"It's the only way we could chat... since you're hiding like cowards." Uriel says**

**"Don't normally see you off leash. Where's my brother?" I ask**

**"Castiel? Oh, he, uh... He's not here. See, he has this weakness. He likes Dean. Time's up, girlie. We want the girl." Uriel told me**

**"Wouldn't try that if I were you. See, she got her grace back. Full-blown angel now." Dean says lying to him and I look at him**

**"That would be a neat trick, considering... ...I have her grace right here. We can't let Hell get their hooks into her." Uriel says and I sigh**

**"Well, then why don't you just give her back her angel juice?" Dean asked**

**"She committed a serious crime." Uriel says**

**"What? Thinking for herself?" Dean asked, wait, what is he talking about**

**"This is our business, not yours. She's not even human... Not technically." Uriel says**

**"Yeah, well, I guess I just like being a pain in the pooper." Dean says and I snicker quietly**

**"No. There's more. You cut yourself a slice of... angel food cake. Didn't you? Huh? You did." Uriel says, and I look up, 'He had sex with her?' I thought, and I felt my heart go to my stomach, and break into a million pieces, now I really feel insecure and scared, that I might lose him. I felt the tears well up in my eyes, but I don't dare to let them fall**

**"What do you care? You're junkless down there, right? Like a Ken doll?" Dean asked Uriel**

**"Ooh. Well, it's your last chance. Give us the girl, or -- " Uriel says but Dean cut him off**

**"Or what? What, you're gonna toss me back in the hole? You're bluffing." Dean says**

**"Try me. This is a whole lot bigger than the plans we got for you, Dean. You can be replaced." Uriel says and I sigh, and I felt a tear run down my face 'Shit!' I thought**

**"What the hell? Go ahead and do it." Dean says and I felt more tears run down my face**

**"You're just crazy enough to go, aren't you?" Uriel asked**

**"What can I say? I don't break easy." Dean says**

**"Oh, yes... you do. You just got to know where to apply the right pressure." Uriel told him and he looked at me, oh god, what's he gonna do?**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I see Dean drinking whiskey, and it was daytime "I don't know, guys. Where's Ruby?" Sam asked**

**"Hey, she's your Hell buddy." Dean told her and I see Anna walk in the room, and I felt my heart beat fast, cause I was angry, sad, betrayed, and I had just plain regret, running through my body, and it feels awful**

**"Little early for that, isn't it?" She asked**

**"It's 2 a.m. somewhere." Dean told her**

**"You okay?" She asked**

**"Yeah, of course." He told her and the doors burst open and Cas and Uriel walk in**

**"Hello, Anna. It's good to see you." Castiel says**

**"How? How did you find us?" Sam asked and he looked at me and Dean**

**"Dean? Nina?" He asked and I felt my heart break more, and I felt the tears run down my face**

**"I'm sorry." Dean says to Anna, and I say to Sam**

**"Why?" Sam asked me and I let out a strangled sob**

**"Because they gave him a choice. They either kill Anna... or kill me. I know how their minds work. They don't have your backs. They betray you. The one I looked up to, and the one I loved the most of my family, is the one I hate the most." I say, and I saw guilt in Cas' eyes and I see Anna kiss Dean as a goodbye, and I felt more tears run down**

**"You did the best you could. I forgive you." Anna told Dean and walked over to Cas and Uriel "Okay. No more tricks. No more running. I'm ready." Anna told them and I sniffle trying to keep my tears from falling, but they just kept coming, I felt like my emotional wall, just broke slightly and this is it**

**"I'm sorry." Cas told her**

**"No. You're not. Not really. You don't know the feeling." Anna says**

**"Still, we have a history. It's just --" Cas says but Anna cuts him off**

**"Orders are orders. I know. Just make it quick." Anna says and I sigh**

**"Don't you touch a hair on that poor girl's head." I hear Alastair say and I look over to see him, two other demons, and a bleeding Ruby, and Dean pulled us aside**

**"How dare you come in this room... you pussing sore?" Uriel asked**

**"Name-calling. That hurt my feelings... You sanctimonious, fanatical prick." Alastair says**

**"Turn around and walk away now." Cas told him**

**"Sure. Just give us the girl. We'll make sure she gets punished good and proper." Alastair says to him**

**"You know who we are and what we will do. I won't say it again. Leave now... or we lay you to waste." Cas told him and I sigh**

**"Think I'll take my chances." Alastair says, and they start to fight, and Cas went to smite Alastair but it doesn't work**

**"Sorry, kiddo. Why don't you go run to daddy?" Alastair says and Uriel smites a demon and Alastair has his hands around Cas' throat and he went to exorcise him**

**"Potestas inferna, me confirma." Alastair chanted "Potestas inferna, me confirma." He continued and I felt tears run down my face "Potestas inferna, me confirma!" He chants one last time and Cas looks over at me and I shut my eyes tightly, and then I see Dean hit Alastair over the head with a crowbar, and he let Cas go and I run over to him, and I throw my arms around him, which he didn't put his arms around me, but I didn't care at the moment "Dean, Dean, Dean... I am so disappointed. You had such promise." Alastair told Dean, and I didn't understand, and Alastair attacked Dean, but I see Anna take her grace from Uriel**

**"No!" Uriel exclaimed, and Anna breaks the pendant, by throwing it on the ground and she released the grace, and white light went into her mouth**

**"Shut your eyes. Shut your eyes! Shut your eyes!" She exclaimed, and a bright light came from her body, and she and Alastair disappeared leaving Ruby's knife behind, and I take my arms off of my brother, and I get off the ground, and so did Cas**

**"Well, what are you guys waiting for? Go get Anna. Unless, of course, you're scared." Dean told them**

**"This isn't over." Uriel told him**

**"Oh, it looks over to me, junkless." Dean says and Uriel went to attack him but Cas stopped him and they disappeared,**

**"You okay, Nina?" Sam asked me and I wipe my tears away and I nod**

**"Uh, yeah. Totally." I tell him "You okay?" I ask Ruby as she walks to us**

**"Not so much." She told me**

**"What took you so long to get here?" Dean asked**

**"Sorry I'm late with the demon delivery. I was only being tortured." Ruby told him**

**"I got to hand it to you, Sammy. Bringing them all together all at once -- angels and demons. It was a damn good plan." Dean told Sam and I sigh**

**"Yeah, well, when you got Godzilla and Mothra on your ass, best to get out of their way and let them fight." Sam says and I scoff**

**"Yeah, now you're just bragging." I say and I laugh a little**

**"So, I guess she's some big-time angel now, huh? She must be happy... Wherever she is." Sam asked**

**"I doubt it." Dean says and I sigh**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me and Sam were on the hood of the Impala, while Dean was leaning against it, and we were just drinking a beer, cause holy god, I needed one! "I can't believe we made it out of there." Dean says**

**"Again." Me and Sam say, and we all clink our beer bottles together and we took a drink of our beer**

**"I know you two heard him." Dean says**

**"Who?" I ask**

**"Alastair." Dean told me**

**"We heard him." Sam says**

**"You two not curious?" Dean asked**

**"Dean, we're damn curious. But you're not talking about Hell, and we're not pushing." I say**

**"It wasn't four months, you know." Dean says after a couple of seconds of silence**

**"What?" I ask**

**"It was four months up here, but down there... I don't know. Time's different. It was more like 40 years." Dean says to us**

**"My god." Sam says**

**"Shit." I say**

**"They, uh... They sliced and carved and tore at me in ways that you... Until there was nothing left. And then, suddenly... I would be whole again... like magic... just so they could start in all over. And Alastair... at the end of every day... every one... he would come over. And he would make me an offer. To take me off the rack... if I put souls on... if I started the torturing. And every day, I told him to stick it where the sun shines. For 30 years, I told him. But then I couldn't do it anymore, Sammy. I couldn't. And I got off that rack. God help me, I got right off it, and I started ripping them apart. I lost count of how many souls. The -- the things that I did to them." Dean says and I see a tear roll down his face halfway through it, and I felt my heart break even more, to see him go through this much pain**

**"Dean... Dean, look, you held out for 30 years. That's longer than anyone would have." Sam says and I felt tears roll down my face and onto my jeans**

**"How I feel... This... inside me... I wish I couldn't feel anything, Sammy. I wish I couldn't feel a damn thing." Dean says while crying, and I sigh, trying to keep myself from crying and I wipe away my tears and I look away from them, and I shut my eyes tightly and I felt more tears run down my face, I didn't expect to be crying this much today.**


	11. 11: Family Remains

*1 MONTH AFTER HEAVEN AND HELL!!!*

**Nina’s P.O.V**

 

**I was in the backseat with Sam, trying to sleep, and I open my eyes and I sit up, to see Dean studying papers "What are you doing?" I ask and Sam sits up as well**

**"What's it look like I'm doing?" Dean asked me and I sigh**

**"Like you're looking for a job." I say**

**"Yahtzee." He says and I groan and I look at Sam**

**"We just finished a job like two hours ago." He says to Dean**

**"Adrenaline's still pumping, I guess. So, what do you think... Cedar Rapids, Tulsa, or Chi-Town?" Dean asked and I yawn**

**"I am all for working. I really am. But you got us chasing cases nonstop for like a month now. We need sleep." Sam says**

**"Yeah, even I need sleep, and I'm an angel, I don't even sleep." I say**

**"Yeah, we can sleep when we're dead." Dean says, He's so gonna wear us out, I might die of exhaustion**

**"You're exhausted, Dean." I say**

**"I'm good." He told me and I sigh**

**"No, you're not. You're running on fumes, and you can't run forever." Sam says**

**"And what am I running from?" Dean asked Sam**

**"From what you told us. Or are we pretending that never happened?" I ask him, but he ignored my question, by saying that he's found a job we can work**

**"Stratton, Nebraska. Farm town. A man gets hacked to death in a locked room inside a locked house. No signs of forced entry." Dean says and I groan**

**"Sounds like a ghost." Sam says**

**"Yes, it does." Dean says and I groan and flop back down to try to get some sleep**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We were at the house, and it looked really creepy from the outside, and it looks really creepy from the inside "Boy, three bedrooms, two baths, and one homicide. This place is gonna sell like hotcakes." I say annoyed and we walk in the kitchen and I open cabinets, and I opened one, and it had a wall behind it "Hey, check this out." I say and I knock on the wall and it was hollow "What the hell?" I ask myself**

**"It's probably a dumbwaiter. All these old houses had them." Sam says and I sigh**

**"Know-it-all." Dean says**

**"What?" Sam asked**

**"What?" Dean asked and I roll my eyes**

**"You said..." Sam says but trails off**

**"What?" Dean asked**

**"Never mind." Sam told him, and we walk into a bedroom**

**"Well, no bloodstains, fresh coat of paint, it's a bunch of bubkes." Dean says and I saw the needles on my EMF meter all over the place**

**"Needle's all over the place." I say**

**"Yeah-power lines." Dean says Oh, well that's fantastic**

**"Great." I say, and we look in the closet and I saw a baby doll head on the floor "Uh..." I stammer**

**"Well, that's super-disturbing." Dean says**

**"Think it got left behind?" Sam asked and I look at him**

**"By who? Unless Bill Gibson likes to play with doll heads." Dean says and I look out the window to see a moving truck and a car pulling up to the house**

**"Uh-oh." I say and Sam and Dean look out the window as well**

**"I thought you said this place was still for sale." Dean told me**

**"Apparently, it's not." I say and we move away from the window before the people can see us, we walk down the stairs and out the front door and one of the kids notice us**

**"Can I help you?" The guy, maybe the dad, asked us**

**"Hi. Are you the new owner?" I ask**

**"Yeah. You guys are...?" The guy asked**

**"This is Mr. Stanwyk. I'm Mr. Babar. And, this my wife Mrs. Babar. County code enforcement." Dean says, I'm his wife again, at least I'm prepared**

**"We had the building inspected last week. Is there a problem?" The guy asked**

**"Asbestos in the walls, a gas leak-yeah, I'd say we got a problem." Sam says and I nod**

**"Asbestos? Meaning what?" The woman asked**

**"Meaning until this house is up to code, it's uninhabitable." I say, Wow that was a big word**

**"Whoa whoa whoa. You're saying we can't stay here?" The guy asked**

**"It's a health hazard. You don't want to." Dean says**

**"Hold up. We just drove four hundred miles." The other guy says, I saw a motel down the road**

**"There's a motel just down the road. Till this gets cleaned up, I suggest you stay there." I say**

**"All right, and what if we don't?" The guy asked, and I sigh annoyed and I look at Sam and Dean, and they're eyes says 'Uh-oh', cause they know how I get, with stupid people**

**"Well, you get a fine or you go to jail. Pick your poison." I say to them**

**"One night. One night, and I'll take care of everything, ASAP, I promise." The guy says and I smile sarcastically**

**"Yeah, you do that." I say to them**

**"Another motel? Awesome, Dad. I hope this one has hooker sheets, like the last one." The girl says**

**"Danny!" The lady yelled for probably their son**

**"Come on, Danny!" The guy yelled, and I see a little boy and a dog come by, and the people leave**

**“Do you have to be mean to everyone?" Sam asked**

**"Hey, that's how you get the job done, Sammy." I say**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"What did the room look like when you found it, Mrs. Curry?" I ask trying to get information on the house**

**"I already told the local boys, there was blood everywhere." She told me and I look at Sam and Dean**

**"And Mr. Gibson-where was he?" Dean asked**

**"Everywhere." She says and that was image scarred into my brain and I shudder**

**"How long have you been cleaning Mr. Gibson's house?" Sam asked**

**"About five years." She told him**

**"So you knew him pretty well." I say**

**"Well, not really well. He was real private. Not the easiest man. Not that I blame him." She told me and I was confused**

**"What do you mean?" I ask**

**"His wife dies in childbirth. Daughter hangs herself in the attic twenty years later. I'd be bitter, too. I think I got some pictures." She says and walks back into her house to get pictures and then she comes back "Here." She says and gives them to me**

**"Thank you. Can we keep these?" I ask and she nods**

**"Of course." She told me and I smile**

**"Now, why'd the daughter kill herself?" Sam asked**

**"I don't know. That was before my time." Mrs. Curry told Sam**

**"Did you ever notice anything odd in the house when you were cleaning it?" Dean asked**

**"Like what?" She asked him**

**"Like, you know, like lights going on and off, things not being where you left them." Dean says**

**"No. Well, maybe there was one thing." She says and I look at Sam and Dean**

**"What's that?" I ask**

**"Well, sometimes, I thought I heard like a...rustling in the walls." She says What?**

**"Like a rat?" Dean asked, rats are fucking scary,**

**"Yeah." She told him**

**"Must have been some big sons of guns out there, huh?" Dean asked**

**"Wouldn't know. Never saw any." She says, even more scary!**

**"Do you happen to know where Mrs. Gibson and her daughter were buried?" I asked**

**"They were both cremated." She told me and I nod, and we started to walk back to the car**

**"All right. So it probably wasn't the mom or the daughter. Whose ghost was it?" Sam asked**

**"I don't know. But I say we give that place a real once-over and see." Dean says and we get in the car and we started to go back to the farm**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**It was now nighttime, and I see the lights on, and that means the people came back, and found out we lied "Crap." I say**

**"So, what now?" Dean asked**

**"We could tell them the truth." I say**

**"Really?" Dean asked me and I roll my eyes**

**"No, not really." I tell him and then I hear screams "Oh, god." I mutter, and we walk up to the house and I knock on the door, and one of the guys open it "We heard screams. What's going on?" I ask and I see the other guy, the woman, and the two kids and the guy looked pissed**

**"Oh, you three! Did you touch my daughter?!" He asked really pissed off, okay that is really disgusting and wrong**

**"What? No." I say**

**"Who are you guys?" The guy asked**

**"Relax, please. You have a ghost." Sam says and I nod**

**"A ghost." The guy says, like he doesn't believe me**

**"I told you!" The girl says**

**"It's the girl!" Danny says Wait, what girl?**

**"Both of you, relax. What are you guys playing?" The guy asked**

**"Your family's in danger. You need to get out of the house now." Dean says, and as of on cue the lights go out and I sigh**

**"What the hell?" The other guy asks himself**

**"Nobody move!" I exclaim**

**"Buster!" Danny exclaims and I hear a dog howling, and me Brian, Ted, Sam, and Dean went outside to look for the dog**

**"Buster! Buster? Buster! Buster!" Brian called out and I saw the words 'TOO LATE' are painted in red, and I see Susan, Kate, and Danny come outside**

**"Buster!" Danny called out**

**"Go back inside. Go!" Brian told them**

**"We are not the bad guys, but you're in danger." Dean says**

**"First thing's first. You got to get your family out of here." Sam says and we started to walk to the Impala**

**"Head to the motel I was talking about. You'll be safe there." I say**

**"What are you three gonna do?" Brian asked and I saw all the tires on the impala slashed**

**"Oh, no! Oh, come on! Oh, come on!" Dean exclaimed**

**"What the hell?" I ask myself**

**"Guys, the guns are gone. So is the... Basically, everything is gone." Sam says as he searches the trunk**

**"What?" I ask and I went to the trunk, and he was right everything was gone "Shit." I whisper quietly**

**"Truck's no good." Ted says as he and Brian come back**

**"Both tires slashed." Brian says and I sigh**

**"What kind of ghost messes with a man's wheels?!" Dean yelled and I sigh and Susan, Kate, and Danny walked outside**

**"What's going on? What's going on?" Kate asked but we didn't answer her question and I sigh, and then she screamed**

**"She's there! She's there!" She yelled and we look forward**

**"Where?!" Susan exclaimed**

**"She was right there in the woods!" She yelled and I was confused**

**"What's a ghost doing outside?" Dean asked**

**"You want to stay and find out?" Sam asked and I shook my head**

**"Everybody inside." I say**

**"Are you crazy? We need to get the hell out of here!" Ted yelled at me, oh don't yell at me, cause I will yell right back**

**"In what?! This ghost is hunting us! Everybody back inside now! Move!" I yell, I fucking sound like a drill sergeant, and we went back into the house**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I put a salt circle around the family "Whatever's outside, it can't get in this circle. As long as the salt line is unbroken, this is the safest place to be." Dean says as I finish putting the salt circle in place**

**"Safe from ghosts?" Brian asked me and I looked at him**

**"Yes, as a matter of fact." I say to him**

**"Okay. I'm not listening to this anymore. Come on. I got to get my family out of here. Let's go." Brian says trying to get out of the circle but I stop them**

**"Nobody's going anywhere until we kill this thing." I say to them**

**"Sir, please. This is what we do. Just...trust us." Sam says to Brian**

**"You hunt ghosts?" Danny asked interested**

**"That's right." Dean told him**

**"Like Scooby-Doo?" He asked**

**"Better." I say to him**

**"You saw her outside, right? Okay. Does she look like either one of the girls?" Sam asked Kate as he showed her the pictures of Rebecca and the mother**

**"Her. She was paler and a lot dirtier, but that was her." Kate says**

**"That's the girl in the walls." Danny says**

**"That girl in the picture-She-She's dead?" Susan asked trembling, oh cry me a fucking river! I've seen worse!**

**"She killed herself inside this house." Sam asked and Dean brought us both to the side**

**"So, what. The maid got her story wrong? Rebecca wasn't cremated?" He asked**

**"Unless her spirit's just attached to something inside the house." Sam says**

**"She hung herself in the attic, right?" I ask**

**"You two want to babysit? I'll check it out." Sam says**

**"Look-I don't care who hung themselves where. Maybe something is going on here, but-" Ted says but I cut him off, cause he's so fucking annoying**

**"It's a spirit, man." I say**

**"No, it's just some backwoods hillbilly bitch, and I'm not about to sit around here waiting for her to go all Deliverance on my ass." Ted says**

**"Well, nobody's leaving the house." I say**

**"Stop me." He says as he steps out of the circle, and me and Dean grab him so he doesn’t leave**

**"Listen, man. I've got a gun. You don't get your ass back in that circle, you're gonna have yourself a third hole." Dean threatened, but the only flaw in that threat, is that he doesn't have a gun**

**"Dude, you don't have a gun." Sam says to him in a quiet voice**

**"And? I'm not letting that bastard or anyone else die tonight." Dean told him**

**"You cool?" Sam asked us**

**"Go." I say and Sam leaves and Ted looked at me, oh boy, here we go**

**"Hey. Fonzie. Question for you. This indestructible force field made out of salt... Have to be kosher stuff, or what?" He asked me and I roll my eyes**

**"Knock it off, Ted." Susan says, and then I hear a sound and I put my finger to my lips, as a sign to tell them to be quiet**

**"What was that?" Kate asked and we look at the door, and the girl opened the door and walked in**

**"All right, everybody stay calm. She's a ghost. She can't come in the circle." I say to keep myself calm and then she walked closer and she pulled out a knife, and stepped over the circle, oh my god, that's a real person**

**"I thought you said ghosts couldn't cross the circle." Kate told us**

**"They can't. She's not a ghost." I say**

**"Shoot her! Shoot her!" Ted told Dean**

**"Yeah, about that... Go, go, go! Move!" Dean told them and they ran, while me and Dean fought her, and then I hear Sam, and there was this blinding light, and I took a good look at her, and she looked like she hasn't even seen the light, and she ran off 'What the hell?' I thought**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We were in a barn, hiding from a girl "So, it's not a ghost." I say to Sam as Dean walked back to us**

**"So, it's just a girl?" Sam asked and I scoff**

**"It's not just a girl. It's psycho Nell. I'm telling you, man-humans." I say, and Dean smiles lightly at me**

**"So who is she, then?" Sam asked**

**"I don't know. Maybe it's the daughter, Rebecca. Maybe she didn't hang herself." Dean says**

**"Dude, no. She'd have to be like fifty years old by now." I tell him**

**"Well, I don't know. What'd you find in the attic?" Dean asked Sam**

**"Some old junk. I found Rebecca's diary. That's about it." Sam says**

**"I wish you'd found a howitzer. Listen, we got to get this family safe. I mean, it's just a human, so they can make a run for it. We just got to hold her off." I say and they started to get the family to leave, but it seems they couldn't find Danny**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Sam, it's been a month, since we've had that talk, and I'm still in pain, when does it go away?" I ask**

**"That's the worst part, it doesn't." He told me and I sigh**

**"Well, I'm screwed." I say and he tried to comfort me the best he can**

**"Am I interrupting something?" Dean asked as he walked over to us, and we moved away from each other**

**"Uh, no." I say**

**"'Kay, come on, we're searching the house." Dean told me as Ted was with him and I nod**

**"Sam, you go with Brian." I say to him and he nods, and me, Dean, and Ted went to search the house, and I start to check the walls**

**"What are you doing?" Ted asked**

**"She's human. She had to come from somewhere." Dean says and I see a wall that was completely on, so I pull it off, and I was hit in the face, with a disgusting smell, and Ted flinches**

**"You smell that?" Ted asked me**

**"Every day, for three months." I say to him and Dean takes my knife and shines the light in the wall, and then we walk in and we walked until I see a hole**

**"You two are not going down there." Ted told us and I look at him**

**"Well, do you want to?" I ask and he said nothing "Dean, you go first." I tell Dean and he nods**

**"Please nobody grab my leg. Please nobody grab my leg." He says as he went down into the hole, and I sigh shakily, and I crouch down and I started to go into the hole, and something grabbed my leg, and I kicked it, and turns out it was just Dean**

**"Fuck you, Dean." I say and I jump down, and I lost my balance for a second and I fell, and I felt something, and I turn on my flashlight and I see rat corpses, and the dog Buster tore up dead, and I was about to scream, but Dean put his hand on my mouth, so I don't scream**

**"Shh, it's okay, it's okay." He whispered in my ear and oh my god, it felt soothing, and I nodded, and he took his hand off of my mouth and he helped me off of the ground**

**"Dog. It's what's for dinner." I say to Dean and I sigh**

**"Danny?" Dean called out, but no response**

**"Find anything?" Ted asked**

**"Yeah, her kitchen." I say**

**"Her what?" Ted asked, and I sigh, and then we started walking and I see artwork on the wall, and I see two stick figures, drawn out of blood, then I hear a scream from above the hole, and it had to be that girl,**

**"Oh, my god." I say and we hurried back and I see Ted's head fall down the hole, and I put my hand to my mouth, and let out the literally heartbreaking whimpering sound**

**"Come on." Dean whispered and I nod and we got out of the hole, and we carried Ted, all the way outside, and I was breathing heavily, and we went to the shed, where Sam, Brian, Susan, and Kate where, and we knocked on the door**

**"Sam, it us." I say in a ragged voice, and Sam let us in**

**"What happened to you?" Sam asked me and I shook my head**

**"Did you get Danny?" Susan asked and I sigh**

**"No." I say**

**"No? Well, where's Ted?" She asked me and I look at Dean and he nods**

**"He's outside." Dean says**

**"Well, why doesn't he come inside?" She asked him**

**"Because we had to carry him out. I'm sorry." I say in a small voice**

**"You're...what does that mean? What does that mean, you're sorry?" She asked me and I stayed silent**

**"Are you saying that he's dead?" Brian asked me and I sigh**

**"No. No, she's not saying that he's dead. You're not saying that, are you?" Susan asked me and I nod**

**"We were in the walls and she attacked." I say**

**"Oh my god." Susan says and I closed my eyes and I felt the tears run down my face**

**"And we couldn't get to him in time." Dean says**

**"Uncle Ted is dead?" Kate asked and I sigh shakily**

**"We shouldn't have left him alone. I'm very sorry." I say and I walk outside and I sigh shakily, and I inhale, and exhale, and it finally slows my racing heart and stops my tears, and I turn around to see Dean in front of me**

**"Are you okay?" He asked and I nod**

**"Yeah. I'm fine." I say**

**"What happened, back in the shed?" He asked me and I sigh**

**"My uh, my vessels uncle was murdered, so I know how they feel- well kinda." I say and he nods**

**"Well, I'm gonna go back in, are you gonna come back in?" He asked and I shook my head "What if the girl comes back?" Dean asked and I move my sleeve and my angel blade falls out and I show him**

**"I'll be fine." I say and he nods and went back in, and I smile slightly**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I see Brian and Dean talking while they're looking at the house, and I then started to listen in, cause I was not that far away "So, do you like Nina or something?" Brian asked and that caught me off guard**

**"She's a really good friend of mine." Dean told him and I smile**

**"But, do you like her?" Brian asked man he sounds like some boys from high school**

**"I don't know, it's complicated." He told him and I sigh and I stop listening in**

**"Dean. Nina." I hear Sam say and he held up Rebecca's diary**

**"We gotta talk." He says and we walk over to him, and we walked in the house**

**"What is that?" Dean asked**

**"Rebecca's diary. I just finished reading it." Sam told him**

**"And?" I ask**

**"That girl back there? Pretty sure she was Rebecca's daughter." Sam told me and I widen my eyes**

**"Rebecca had a kid?" I ask**

**"It's all she talks about. Being pregnant, being ashamed of being pregnant." Sam says to me and I sigh**

**"Jeez, rent Juno and get over it. Wait, why kill herself after the baby?" Dean asked**

**"Maybe because her dad called her a dirty little whore and said he was gonna lock the baby up." Sam told him and I sigh**

**"Why would he say that?" Dean asked and Sam says nothing and me and Dean look at each other and then we got it**

**"Oh, gross." We say**

**"Yeah." Sam says**

**"So the daddy was the baby-daddy too?" Dean asked and I shudder**

**"Dude was a monster, Dean." Sam told him**

**"Wow, a story ripped from an Austrian headline. Humans, man.” I say with a shudder “So she's been locked up her whole life?" I ask**

**"You saw her eyes. Has she ever seen light? She's barely human." Sam told me**

**"Okay, so, what, then, she's been caged up like an animal and she busts out and ganks dear old Dad? Slash Granddad?" Dean asked**

**"I guess." Sam says**

**"Well, can't say I blame her." Dean says and I nod**

**"I'm sure her life was hell, Dean. It doesn't mean she gets a free pass for murder." Sam says**

**"Like you know what hell's like." Dean says, okay this got awkward**

**"I didn't..." Sam says but Dean cuts him off**

**"Forget it." He told him**

**"So where do we find her?" Sam asked and I shrug**

**"Kid's gotta eat, right?" Dean asked and I look at him confused and so did Sam**

**"What?" We asked**

**"He kept her hidden, locked up, but he had to feed her, didn't he?" Dean asked**

**"I guess." Sam says**

**"I think I know where." Dean says, the basement, oh god**

**"Oh, hell no." I say to him**

**"I need backup." He told me and I sigh**

**"Fine, but if I get killed, I’mma kill you." I tell him and we went over to the kitchen and we busted the hole in the dumbwaiter shaft**

**"Could've kept her hidden here for years. Kept her fed, nobody would ever know." Sam says and I nod and I see Brian walk in**

**"Danny! Danny!" He called down the hole**

**"Watch out, me and Nina are going down." Dean says**

**"No. That's my son." Brian says to us**

**"I know it is, but I said that we would get him. We will. Let us." Dean told him and he we went down in the hole and started to climb down the side**

**"You okay, Nina?" Dean asked me**

**"Oh, shut up." I tell him and we made it to the bottom and I saw a rosary on the ground, and then I saw one of our guns and I picked it up and gave it to Dean**

**"Bitch is a klepto." Dean says and I sigh and I pick up another one and I check it, and I found bullets**

**"Come on." I whisper to myself**

**"Danny. Danny." Dean calls out, and I hear screams or muffled screams**

**"Danny?" I ask and I see this hole in a brick wall, and we move to it, and I shined the light in the hole, and I see Danny, and I grab my knife from my pocket and I cut the rope off of him, and he scrambles through the hole "Your dad's upstairs. Come on. Watch your head, watch your head." I tell him and we started to leave until Danny stopped us**

**"Hurry, he's coming back." Danny says**

**"He?" Dean asked**

**"Her brother." Danny says and I hear a yell, and I get tackled by this boy and I drop my flashlight**

**"Dean!" I yell and Dean tries to help me, but only getting pinned down himself, and I crawl away from the boy and I stood up "Shit." I say and I saw my flashlight and I ran and grabbed it, and just as the boy was gonna stab at Dean, I shown the light in his face, and Dean grabs his gun, and shoots the boy twice, and he falls to the ground dead. I held the flashlight shakily and I drop it, and I see Sam come through the hole**

**"Nina, are you okay?" Dean asked and I nod slightly**

**"Yeah, I'm fine." I say which was a lie. We walk out of the house, and I see Kate crying, and Susan holding Danny, and I see the girls body, and she looked like, she's been stabbed a lot, and I saw the blood on Brian and I sigh sadly**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Dean, replaced the tires on the Impala, and I put a duffel bag in the backseat and I see Susan and Brian walk over to us "Thanks for the head start." Dean tells Brian**

**"Why doesn't it surprise me you guys don't like the police?" Brian asked and I shrug**

**"It's sort of a mutual-appreciation thing, really." Sam says, and I smile**

**"Well, thank you." Brian told us**

**"Thank you." Susan says and we nod**

**"You okay?" I ask**

**"No, we're the opposite of okay, but we're together. Thanks." Susan says and takes Brian's hand and I nod**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We were under this overpass, and Sam gives me and Dean some burgers, man I need to eat more human food, cause then it will probably taste better. I see Dean unwrap his burger, look at it, wrap it back up 'Uh, what?' I thought "You okay?" I ask**

**"You know, I felt for those sons of bitches back there. Lifelong torture turns you into something like that." Dean told me and I look at Sam**

**"You were in hell, Dean. Look, maybe you did what you did there, but you're not them. They were barely human." Sam told him**

**"Yeah, you're right. I wasn't like them. I was worse. They were animals, Sam, defending territory. Me? I did it for the sheer pleasure." Dean says and I was confused, and kinda scared**

**"What?" I ask**

**"I enjoyed it, Nina. They took me off the rack, and I tortured souls, and I liked it. All those years, all that pain. Finally getting to deal some out yourself. I didn't care who they put in front of me. Because that pain I felt, it just slipped away. No matter how many people I save, I can't change that. I can't fill this hole. Not ever." Dean told me and I sigh and I lean against the Impala, and I take a deep breath**


	12. 12: Criss Angel Is A Douchebag

*NINA TRIES TO DEAL WITH HER CRUSH ON DEAN BUT IT JUST GETS WORSE!!!*   **  
**

**Nina’s P.O.V**

 

**Me, Sam, and Dean were working case, that involved magic, and we walk up to this douchey looking guy wearing eyeliner doing magic and I roll my eyes "What a douchebag." Dean says and I nod**

**"That's Jeb Dexter." Sam says and I look at him**

**"I don't even want to know how you know that." I say**

**"He's famous, kind of." Sam says to me and I scoff**

**"For what? Douchebaggery?" I ask, and he finishes he little speech, and then he did something, like a seizure, and then I realized it was a fake demon possession, and the cards flew to the window behind him, and he picked up the one with ace of diamonds**

**"Is this your card?" He asked a person in the crowd and I hear applause**

**"You've got to be kidding me. A fake demon possession?" Dean asked and we walk away**

**"I can't believe people actually fall for that crap." I say as we walked**

**"It's not all crap." Sam says and I look at him**

**"What part of that was not a steaming pile of BS?" I ask him**

**"Okay, that was crap, but that's not all magicians. It takes skill." He told me and I look at him like he was crazy**

**"Oh, right, right, I forgot. You were actually into this stuff, weren't you? I mean, you had, you had, like a deck of cards and a wand." Dean says and I laugh**

**"Dude, I was thirteen. It was a phase." Sam told him and I shook my head**

**"Just-it bugs me. You know, playing at demons and, and magic, when the real thing will kill you bloody." I say**

**"Like a guy who drops dead of ten stab wounds without a single tear in his shirt?" Sam asked**

**"That's what I'm talking about." I say**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I see Vance's assistant and we walk over to her "So did your boss have any enemies that you know of?" I ask**

**"Vance had plenty of enemies." She says**

**"How so?" Sam asked**

**"He would steal from other magicians. All the time." She told him Steal?**

**"What would he steal?" I ask**

**"Stage effects, closeup techniques, anything he could get his hands on." She says and I look at Dean**

**"Is that enough to get him killed?" Dean asked**

**"These guys take this stuff pretty seriously." She told him and moved a cloth off a white rabbit "There you are." She says and pet the rabbit**

**"Did you find anything weird in Vance's stuff? Well, weirder?" I ask her**

**"Matter of fact, I did." She says and puts the rabbit in a bag and gives me a tarot card the Ten of Swords. The image on the card is of ten swords sticking out of a man's back, Holy shit**

**"I'm guessing this didn't belong to Vance." Sam says**

**"He hated card tricks. Never wanted them around. Let alone in his precious cape." She told him, and I sigh and she gives me the card, and it looks like regular tarot card**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**There was a show, with Mr. Douche, and I see this old guy and me and Dean went and crouched behind him "You Vernon Haskell?" Dean asked and Vernon looked at us**

**"Who's asking?" He asked**

**"Federal agent. Ulrich. And this is my partner Agent Hasting." Dean says and we show Vernon our badges "Looking into the death of Patrick Vance." I say, and we watch Jeb, be a douche as usual**

**"What a douchebag." Vernon says**

**"Couldn't agree more. Is, uh this familiar to you?" I ask as I hold up tarot card**

**"Should it be?" He asked me**

**"Well, we heard that you used tarot cards in your act." Dean told him**

**"My act?" Vernon asked and laughed**

**"That was a long time ago. I haven't touched a deck in years, you know..." He says and held up his shaking hand**

**"Do you know someone that might use them now?" I ask**

**"Well, there was a guy down on Bleeker Street." Vernon says and I see another guy, known as Charlie sits with us**

**"Oh, yeah. He, he peddles that kind of specialty stuff." Charlie says**

**"Did he have a problem with Vance?" I ask**

**"Matter of fact, Vance crossed him about a year ago. Probably cost him fifty grand in royalties." Vernon says and Charlie says**

**"You know the exact address?" I ask "Four twenty-six Bleeker." Vernon says**

**"Ask for Chief." Charlie says**

**"Chief. Thank you." Dean says and we leave, why do I feel like, they screwed us over?**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We walk down to Bleeker Street, and I see a neon sign that says 426, and Dean knocks on the door and I see the chain unlock from the top of the door, what the fuck, did we walk to**

**"We're, uh, here to see Chief." Dean says, Don't bring me into this! He opens the door, and leads us downstairs**

**"Stay here. Don't touch anything." The man says, and we look around and I see graffiti on the walls, and I hear the door open again and I see this big guy walk downstairs and he was wearing all leather, and he had a flogger in his hands, and I knew it was Chief. I'm gonna kill those old guys!**

**"You are really gonna get it tonight, big boy." Chief told Dean**

**"There's been a misunderstanding. I, uh, think I've been had." Dean says**

**"Oh, you ain't been had till you been had by the Chief." He told Dean and Dean frowned**

**"Oh, and before we get started, what's your safeword?" He asked Dean, and Chief looked at me "What about you girlie?" He asked**

**"You come near me with that thing, I'll stick it up your ass, but I won't kill, but you'll wish I did." I tell him and he backed off**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We walk to the theater, and I see Sam and we walk to him "Find anything interesting?" Dean asked**

**"What? Uh, no. You?" Sam asked and I grimace**

**"Nothing I want to talk about, or think about, ever again." Dean says and I nod, and I see Charlie and Vernon, and me, Dean, and Sam walk over to them "The Chief, huh?" Dean asked and I glare at them**

**"What's the matter? Chief not your guys type?" Charlie asked and smirked and me and Dean smirk back**

**"You know, we could have you both arrested for obstruction of justice." I say**

**"How? You guys are no Feds." Vernon says and I look at Sam and Dean**

**"We con people for a living, girlie. Takes more than a fake badge to get past us." Charlie says and me, Dean, and Sam laugh awkwardly**

**"You got us. Yeah, we-we are actually-aspiring magicians." Dean says, wait what?!**

**"Yeah, we -- We came to the convention 'cause we thought we could learn something." Sam says,**

**"Yeah, get some ideas for our new show." Dean says Oh boy**

**"Ooh, what kind of show?" Vernon asked My god, how are we gonna get out of this?**

**"Well, it's-- It's a --" Dean stammered, but Sam cut him off**

**"It's a brother act." Sam says**

**"Yeah. Yeah, you know, with the rings and doves and...rings." Dean says and I shake my head slightly**

**"You want to learn something? Stick around." Charlie says and walks off to sit down with Vernon, and we sit down too**

**"Ladies and gentlemen, what you're about to witness is a feat so daring, So dangerous, even the great Houdini dared not attempt it. I give to you...The executioner!" Jay says, Wait, does this trick involve a noose? Oh, my god it does! "Now, I will have one minute -- 60 seconds --To escape certain death. Let's see if I can do it." Jay says, as I see his silhouette struggling to get out of the straight jacket**

**"I don't think he's gonna make it." Dean says as the 60 seconds go by quick, and I see the curtain go up to see Jay unharmed, out of the noose, and out of the jacket, what the fuck?**

**"Oh! That was amazing! That was freakin' amazing!" Dean says amazed while Sam looks at me**

**"That was...not humanly possible." He told me and I nod**

**"I know." I say**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We were in our room, while Sam was researching Jay "Looks like this guy Jay was a pretty big deal in the '70s." Sam says**

**"Which in magician land means what, exactly?" Dean asked**

**"Big enough to play radio city music hall." Sam told him**

**"What got him stuck in their "where are they now?" File?" Dean asked**

**"He got old." I say as I look at the info**

**"Okay, so maybe incredible Jay is using real magic to stage a comeback." Dean says**

**"It's possible. Some kind of spell that works a death transference." I say to him**

**"How does the tarot card mix into it?" Dean asked me and I shrug**

**"I don't know." I say**

**"Man...hope I die before I get old. Whole thing seems brutal, don't it?" Dean asked and I sigh**

**"You think we will?" Sam asked**

**"What?" Dean asked**

**"Die before we get old." Sam says and I scoff**

**"Haven't you both already?" I ask**

**"You know what I mean, Nina.” Sam told me and I scoff and shook my head “I mean, do you think we'll still be chasing demons when we're 60?" Sam asked**

**"I'll still look, like this, when you guys are 60." I say**

**"No, I think we'll be dead...for good. What? You want to end up like -- Like Travis? Huh? Or Gordon, maybe?" Dean asked and I sigh**

**"There's Bobby." Sam says**

**"Oh, yeah, there's a poster child for growing old gracefully." Dean says and I roll my eyes**

**"Maybe we'll be different, Dean." Sam told him and I nod**

**"What kind of Kool-Aid you drinking, man? Sammy, it ends bloody or sad. That's just the life." Dean says and I try my hardest not flip out,**

**"What if we could win?" Sam asked**

**"'Win'?" Dean asked confused, and I was kinda confused**

**"If there was a way we could just...put an end to all of it." Sam says and I look at Dean and he looks at me**

**"Is there something going on you're not telling us?" I ask**

**"No." Sam says but I knew he was lying and Dean knew it too**

**"Sammy." Dean says**

**"No. Look, I'm just saying...I just wish there was a way we could...go after the source. That's all. Cut the head off the snake." Sam says and I sigh**

**"Well, the problem with the snake is that it has a thousand heads. Evil bitches just keep piling out of the Volkswagen." Dean told him**

**"Yeah. Guess you're right." Sam says, well this is awkward**

**"Why don't you go see if you can track down Jay? Me and Dean will see what we can dig up on this tarot card." I say and Sam nods**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The maid found Jeb hanging from his ceiling fan, and I found another tarot card, but this time it was a hanging man. I see Sam, and me and Dean walk over to him "Hey." Sam says and I sigh**

**"Maid found Jeb hanging from the ceiling fan. Police think it was a suicide." Dean says and I pull the tarot card, from my flannel pocket and I show it to Sam**

**"I beg to differ. Pulled a little sleight of hand myself." I say**

**"On Dexter's body?" Sam asked and I nod**

**"Yeah, so I'm thinking if this spell is a death transference, then these cards work like black-Magic targets." I say to him**

**"Any connection between the victims?" Sam asked me and I sigh**

**"Jeb was a total douchebag to Jay yesterday." I say to him and he nods**

**"What about the first vic? Uh, Vance?" Sam asked**

**"Asked around. Apparently, Vance was heckling Jay at the bar the day he was killed." Dean says**

**"Okay, so Jay sneaks a card into Vance's pocket, does the table of death..." Sam says**

**"And Vance takes 10 swords to the chest." I say**

**"Then Jay slips a noose and Jeb doesn't. Hell of a trick." Sam says**

**"Yeah, I think it's time we had a little chat with Jay. Any luck tailing him?" Dean asked**

**"He slipped me." Sam says, wha- how?**

**"He's a 60-Year-Old." I say**

**"He's a magician." Sam told me and I roll my eyes**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We followed Jay to his hotel room and we cornered him "Up against the wall!" I exclaim**

**"God, who are you? What do you want?" Jay asked**

**"Now!" I yell**

**"Listen to what she says." Dean says and Jay went up against the wall**

**"We know what you've been up to." Sam says**

**"You been working some real bad mojo to jump-Start your act." Dean says to him and I nod**

**"What? I don't know what you're talking about." He asked confused**

**"Look, we know you put a spell on those tarot cards." Sam says**

**"Messing with real magic?" I ask**

**"'Real magic'? Come on, there's no such thing as real magic." Jay told me and I just looked at him**

**"Oh, is that so?" I ask**

**"Yeah, believe me. I've been around this stuff my whole life. It's all just --It's -- It's illusions. It's tricks. It -- It's all fake." He told me and I sigh**

**"Jeb Dexter strung up --was that just an illusion?" Dean asked**

**"What? Something happened to Jeb?" Jay asked, wait, why does he care?**

**"He was found hanged in his room. Right after you slipped the noose last night." I say**

**"I don't know what you're talking about. Please...Just let me go." Jay begged and I sigh**

**"Something's not right." Dean says**

**"Usually they're whipping some badass hoodoo at us by now." Sam says**

**"I have an idea." I say, and we tied Jay to a chair, and nothing happened and I sigh**

**"What do you want to do?" Dean asked me and I shrug**

**"All right, so, if it's not him, who is it?" I ask**

**"Even if Jay's not working the magic, he's still getting the reward. His shows are selling out." Dean told me and I sigh**

**"All right. So, then, whoever it is, they're obviously in Jay's corner." Sam says**

**"All right, so we got Vernon and Charlie on the list. Anyone else?" Dean asked**

**"Uh...We could always ask him." Sam says and we look at Jay but he was gone**

**"Guess we should have seen that one coming." I say**

**"Come on. He couldn't have gotten that far." Sam says and we walk out of his room and we try to find him**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well, we didn't find him, which is surprising, cause he's 60 "No way he could outrun us." I say**

**"Maybe he vanished. I mean, he really is good." Dean says and I sigh**

**"Or he found a back door." Sam says and I turn around to see Jay and the police**

**"That's them! Those are the three nut jobs that just broke into my room!" Jay exclaimed, oh great!**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Thank god, Jay dropped the charges! "Jay. Thanks for dropping the charges." I say to him and he nods "You mind telling us why you did it?" I ask him**

**"We have to talk." Jay says, and we go to the nearest bar, to talk "I was just a kid when we first met. All I knew was how to cheat at cards. Charlie got me out of more scrapes than I can count. Hell, I would have been dead by the age of 20 if it hadn't been for him. He was more than my friend. He was my brother." Jay says, and I sigh**

**"I'm sorry, Jay." I say to him**

**"Look, I should have listened to you guys when you told me that my show was killing people." Jay says**

**"Well, you weren't the one pulling the trigger." Dean says to him**

**"Yeah, but someone did, and I want to find out who did this to Charlie, so I'll do whatever you guys say. Just tell me what to do." Jay says and I nod**

**"Jay, whoever's doing this...They like you. They're probably close to you. Did Charlie and Vernon get along?" I ask**

**"No. No, it's not Vernon." Jay told me and I sigh quietly**

**"He's the only one that makes sense." Dean says**

**"Charlie and Vernon were your family, Jay." Sam says**

**"And now Charlie's gone." I say**

**"Yeah, but...they butted heads sometimes, but Vernon could never do something like this." Jay told us and I bit the inside of my bottom lip**

**"See, the thing about real magic is it's a whole lot like crack. People do surprising things once they get a taste of it." Dean says and I look at him, and I smile slightly**

**"You better be damn sure about this. Vernon's all I got left." Jay told him**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We enter Vernon's room, and holy god! "Wow. It's like a...magic museum." Sam says and I look at him and I sigh**

**"You must be in heaven. This guy doesn't travel light." I say**

**"He's been on the road his whole life. Probably everything he owns is in this room." Sam says and I sigh, this will take a while**

**"Let's get started." Dean says and I nod**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"This is just a bunch of old-Timey magic stuff --None of it magic." I say to Sam and Dean**

**"No herbs, no candles, and no tarot cards." Sam says and I sigh**

**"Shit." I say**

**"I'll be damned." Dean says and I look at him**

**"What?" I ask and he holds up this poster**

**"Look like anyone we know?" Dean asked me and I nod**

**"Charlie." I say**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We ran into the theater and I see Jay, Vernon, and Charlie, but a young version of him "Not so fast! I ain't Guttenberg, and this ain't "Cocoon." Immortality. That's a neat trick." Dean says to him**

**"It's not a trick. It's magic." Charlie says and I see a noose drop down, and wrap around Dean's neck and lifts him off the ground and I gasp and I see Sam shoot Charlie but he catches the bullet with his teeth**

**"Hey, bullet catch --Been working on that." Charlie says and I look at Sam**

**"Get him!" I yell, as I try to get Dean down, I may or may not had to use a step stool, but I felt myself fall off the stool and my head hit the hard ground and I groan**

**"Let him go -- Now!" Sam exclaims, and I get up slowly ignoring the obliterating pain in my cranium and I try to get the noose off of his neck**

**"Just leave me and my friends alone. All right, I will give it up --The spells, the hexes. This is the last time. I promise." Charlie says and he pushes Sam onto the sword table, and I see Charlie clutch his stomach, and he is now bleeding**

**"Jay...You picked these strangers over me?" Charlie asked, as I see Jay with a sword in his stomach, and Charlie disappeared and I got the noose off of Dean and I step off of the stool slowly, so I don't fall flat on my face**

**"You okay?" I ask**

**"Yeah. Yeah, I'm all right." He told me and I nod**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Hey, Jay. We wanted to thank you for what you did yesterday." I say to him as we were in the bar the next day**

**"I killed my best friend yesterday, and you want to thank me?" He asked me and I held my hands up as a surrender**

**"Where's Vernon?" Sam asked**

**"Oh, he's gone. He said he didn't want to speak to me again after what I did to Charlie." Jay told him**

**"Listen, Jay...you know Charlie was never gonna give up what he was doing. Ever. You did the right thing." Dean told him**

**"Are you sure about that? You know, Charlie was like my brother. And now he's dead... because I did "the right thing." He offered me a gift, and I just threw it back in his face. So now I have to spend the rest of my life old and alone. What's so right about that?" Jay asked and he was about to leave, but the bartender stops him**

**"Jay...your cards." She says**

**"Throw them away." He says and leaves**

**"Well, I don't know about you two, but...I could go for a beer." Dean says**

**"I'm gonna take a walk." Sam says**

**"Actually, c-can I talk to you Sam?" I ask and he nods**

**"Yeah." He says and we walk out "Okay what's up?" He asked me**

**"Uh, last week, when Rebecca's daughter and son, had that kid Danny, I overheard Brian and Dean talking about me." I say**

**"What were they saying?" Sam asked**

**"Brian, asked Dean if he liked me, and Dean says it's complicated, what does this mean?" I ask**

**"I don't know." He told me and I sigh**

**"I've been thinking for this past week, should I just try to get over this feeling, no matter how much it hurts?" I ask**

**"I can't make decisions for you, it's your choice." He told me and I nod**

**"Okay, I'll see you later, I guess." I say to him and he nods and I walk back into the bar and I walk over to the table Dean is at**

**"What were you and my brother talking about?" Dean asked me and I smile**

**"Magic." I say**

**"Nerds." He says and I laugh slightly, my god, it's gonna be hard to get over these feelings I feel.**


	13. 13: After School Special

 

 

 

***NINA TRIES TO GET OVER HER CRUSH ON DEAN, BUT ITS NOT POSSIBLE***

**Nina's P.O.V**

**We were in a mental hospital, and we were talking to this girl April, who killed someone in the girls bathroom "I'm not talking about it anymore. I already told the cops and the Doctors. No one believes me. They think I'm crazy." April says and I sigh**

**"Well, I'm a little bit more open-minded than most. April, why did you tell the police you were possessed?" I ask her**

**"It doesn't matter." She told me**

**"It matters to me." I say to her**

**"When I -- when I hurt Taylor, I was there, in my head, but I couldn't control my body. I could see what I was doing, but I couldn't stop. I just wanted to stop. I'm sorry." She tells me and I sigh**

**"You don't need to apologize. April, some of the kids at school told the police that you and Taylor didn't get along." I tell her**

**"Well, yeah, but I never wanted to kill her. Never. Do you believe me?" She asked and I nod**

**"Yeah, I do. Just a couple more questions. On the day this happened, did you... happen to smell anything?" I ask**

**"Like what?" She asked**

**"Like rotten eggs or... sulfur?" I ask**

**"Um, no." She says, okay different method**

**"Okay. Um, did you notice any black smoke?" I ask her and she looked at me like I was crazy**

**"What are you, crazy?" She asked and I sigh**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I walk outside and I walk to the Impala, where Sam and Dean are waiting for me and I got inside "So?" Dean asked**

**"I think she's telling the truth. I mean, the way she talked about being there mentally but not physically -- kind of sounds like demonic possession to me." I say**

**"Kind of?" Dean asked**

**"She didn't see any black smoke or smell sulfur." I say**

**"Maybe it's not a demon. I mean, kids can be vicious." Dean told me and I roll my eyes**

**"Well, I mean, we're already here. Might as well check out the school." Sam says**

**"Right. The school." Dean says**

**"What?" Me and Sam asked**

**"Truman High, home of the Bombers." Dean says**

**"What's your point?" Sam asked**

**"I mean, we went there, like... for a month a million years ago. Why are you so jazzed to go back?" Dean asked, wait they went to school here?**

**"I'm not. I just think it's worth looking into." Sam told him**

**"All right, well, what's our cover? FBI? Homeland Security? Swedish exchange students?" I ask**

**"Don't worry. I got an idea." Sam says "Okay." I say, and Dean drives off, and all I could think about is Angela's high school experience**

**{FLASHBACK *ANGELA'S HIGH SCHOOL EXPERIENCE*}**

***LINCOLN PARK HIGH SCHOOL, SEPTEMBER 3,  2002***

**Okay, this it, my first year at 'Lincoln Park High School', and guess what, I'm scared shitless! And, it's my 14th birthday, yay! "Angie, are just gonna stand there, or are you gonna walk in?" My boyfriend, Cody, asked me and I smile**

**"Yes, but, I'm scared." I tell him**

**"You were here, 3 months ago." Cody told me and I laugh and he puts his arm around me, and kisses the top of my head "I'll be with you, the whole way." He told me and I smile and I kiss his lips, and they tasted like mint toothpaste,**

**"I love you." I say**

**"I love you too." Cody told me and we started walking inside the building, that will be my hell, for the next 4 years of my life**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Look, I told you, I'm not going to summer school." I say, as I open my locker to put some of my books in the locker,**

**"But, you could only do one year of P.E. if you do." Cody told me and I laugh**

**"I'm trying out for the Lacrosse team, dumbass, I need to do P.E." I tell him and he sighs**

**"Well, I'm doing summer school to get out of P.E." He says**

**"You're lucky, you're cute." I say**

**"Why, thank you." He says and I kiss him, and I hear the bell ring**

**"Class." I say and we have different classes and we walk different ways**

**"I love you!" Cody yells**

**"Love you too!" I yell back**

**{END OF FLASHBACK}**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I see Dean dressed up as the P.E. coach, and he was wearing a white shirt and tight red shorts. He has a red headband on his head, while I was their "young supervisor" yeah, like come on Sam, why couldn't you make me, the freaking I don't know lunch lady?!**

**"Today, you will have the honor of playing one of the greatest games ever invented. A game of skill, agility, cunning. A game with one simple rule... dodge." Dean says and he picks up a dodgeball, and throws it into this kids stomach**

**"Ugh!" The kid groans, and I glare at Dean, while I check on the kid**

**"Sorry." Dean says**

**"Uh, Substitute Coach Roth..." Colby says**

**"Yes?" Dean asked**

**"Ms. Boudreaux never let us play dodgeball." Colby told him**

**"Well, Ms. B's in Massachusetts getting married, so we're playing." Dean says, my god, he sounds like a drill sergeant**

**"She says it's dangerous." Colby told him and Dean blew the whistle**

**"Take a lap!" Dean exclaimed**

**"But --" Colby says but Dean cut him off by blowing the whistle again and Colby left the line to take a lap, and I see Sam, and I tap Dean's arm, and he looks at me, and I point over to Sam, and Dean picks up the bag of dodgeballs and threw it in the air, and they fell out**

**"Go nuts." He told them, and we walk over to Sam, as he is dressed as the janitor**

**"Having fun?" Sam asked us and I sigh**

**"No." I say**

**"The whistle makes me their god." Dean says and I roll my eyes**

**"Right. Nice shorts." Sam told Dean**

**"Why did you make me dress up like this?" I ask**

**"You had to look like, you were in your early 20's." Sam told me and I roll my eyes**

**"I look like, I just walked out of 'Hot Topic'." I tell him**

**"What's Hot Topic?" Dean asked me and I shook my head**

**"Never mind," I told Dean, and I looked at Sam "Find anything?" I ask him**

**"I've been over the entire school twice. No sulfur." Sam told me and I sigh**

**"No sulfur, no demon. No demon, no case." Dean says**

**"I don't know. Maybe I was wrong." Sam told him**

**"Well, it happens to the best of us. I say we hit the road, huh? But after lunch -- it's sloppy-joe day." Dean says and I grimace, cafeteria food, disgusting! I hear Colby groan and I turn around to see him holding his nose and he ran by us, oh god "Good hustle, Colby! Walk it off!" Dean exclaims and I slap his arm and he looked at me "What?" He asked me and I roll my eyes**

**There is a nonviolence assembly going on, cause some kid shoved this other's kids arm down a Cuisinart, me, Dean, Sam walk down the empty hallway "How's the nonviolence assembly going?" Sam asked and I scoff**

**"Apparently, shoving a kid's arm into a Cuisinart is not a "healthy display of anger"." I say to him**

**"So, the kid had ectoplasm leaking out his ear?" Dean asked**

**"Which only comes from a seriously pissed-off spirit. It's got to be ghost possession." Sam says, but aren't those rare?**

**"Yeah, but that's pretty rare." Dean says**

**"Yeah, but it happens. I mean, they get angry enough, they can take control of a person's body." Sam told him**

**"All right, so, what, we got a ghost in the building?" Dean asked**

**"Yeah, but where? I mean, there's no EMF. Maybe we could find out who it is, at least. You know, check and see if somebody died bloody around here or something." Sam says and I sigh**

**"Yeah, which means, you have to get files on that person who died." I say to them**

**"Way ahead of you. I had to break into the principal's office to get this. Oh, and FYI, three of the cheerleaders are legal. Guess which ones." Dean told me and I grimace**

**"No," I say to him "And, ew." I continue, and Dean unfolds this paper he had**

**"So, there was only one death on campus. It was a suicide back in '98. Some kid named Barry Cook." Dean says and I look at Sam and he looked sad**

**"What?" I ask**

**"I knew him. How did he die?" Sam asked and I look at the paper**

**"He slit his wrists in the first-floor girls' bathroom." I say**

**"That's where --" Sam says but Dean cut him off**

**"Right where the chick got swirleyed to death, exactly. So, what? This ghost is possessing nerds?" Dean asked**

**"And using them to go after bullies, yeah." Sam says**

**"Well, does that sound like Barry's M.O.?" Dean asked**

**"Barry had a hard time." Sam told him, So did my vessel, there are countless times, where she thought about suicide**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**{FLASHBACK}**

***NOVEMBER 14, 2002***

**I can't believe, I'm pregnant, I mean of course I want kids, but I never said I wanted them at 14, like come on, I'm 14 years old my parents freaked out, when they found out. I know they hate me, because their daughter is now gonna be a teen mom. I see people walk past me, calling me a 'slut', 'whore', and a 'broad', just because I got pregnant at 14. Like come on it's not my fault. I see Cody walk over to me**

**"Are you okay?" He asked and I feel the tears well up in my eyes**

**"No." I say with trembling voice**

**"Hey, come here." He says and he pulls me into his arms**

**"Why are people like this, Cody?" I cry and he tightened his grip on me**

**"It's okay, I won't let anyone hurt you." He told me and I smile slightly**

**"I love you." I say weakly, and he looks down at me, and he wipes away my tears, and he kissed my lips**

**"I love you too." He told me and he brought me into his chest again and he held onto me, like if he lets go, I would float away**

**{END OF FLASHBACK}**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We stood at Barry's grave and I lit a match and I drop it in the grave, and I watch his bones burn "So long, Barry Cook." I mutter, "So long, Angela Contrez." I say a little louder, and Dean and Sam look at me, and I felt the tears run down my face**

**"Was that your meat suits name?" Dean asked and I nod**

**"She was a teen mom, and a bully victim throughout her pregnancy with her son." I say coldly, and I sigh "Let's go." I say and we started walking back to the Impala**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We were in the Impala, and I was looking out the window, watching the darkness go by "You all right?" Dean asked Sam**

**"Barry was my friend. I just burned his bones." Sam says**

**"Well, he's at peace now, Sam." Dean says to him**

**"I mean, if Dad had let us stay just a little while longer, maybe I could have helped the kid, you know?" Sam told him**

**"You read the coroner's report same as me. Barry was on every anxiety drug and antidepressant known to man. School was hell for that kid. His parents had split up. He just wanted out. It was tragic, but it's not your fault. To tell you the truth, I'm glad we got out of that town. I hated that school." Dean told him**

**"It wasn't all bad." Sam says**

**"How can you say that after what happened to you?" Dean asked, my guess is that Sam got beat up, and I knew Angela got beat up as well**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**{FLASHBACK}**

***DECEMBER 12, 2002***

**"I can't believe this bitch did this to you!" Cody exclaimed as he dabbed water on my busted lip, and I sigh**

**"It doesn't matter, I deserve it." I say to him and he looks at me**

**"What?" He asked**

**"I deserved to get beat up." I tell him**

**"No, you didn't!" He told me**

**"It's easy for you to say, you're not the class slut!" I yell and I look down at my lap, and Cody grabbed my chin and made me look at him**

**"Look at me, you are not a slut, you are the most beautiful girl, I've ever fell in love with in the 6th grade." He told me and I smile with a few tears running down my face, and I kiss him passionately, and I bit his bottom lip, as we pull away, and we smile at each other**

**"I love you." I say**

**"I love you too." He told me and I smile and I hug him and he hugs back and I bury my face into the crook of his neck, and I planted small kisses on his skin, and I smile into his neck, what would I do without him?**

**{END OF FLASHBACK}**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We drive back up to the school, and to think we were done with this school! "We came back here so you could talk to a teacher?" Dean asked**

**"He's a good guy." Sam told him and I sigh**

**"Well, whatever. Go have your Robin Williams "O captain! My captain!" moment. Just make it quick." I say and he nods and gets out of the car and walked into the school, and Dean looks at me "What?" I ask**

**"Tell me about your meat suit." He told me and I sigh**

**"Only, if you stop calling her that." I say and he nods**

**"Okay, so her name is Angela Valeria Valentina Elizabeth Contrez. She was born on September 3rd, 1988, in Chicago Illinois. She's a Virgo. Her Dad was Mexican and her Mom was Irish-American. She went to Alexander Graham Bell School elementary and met her boyfriend, Cody Dylan, in the 3rd grade, and they started dating in the 6th grade. She got pregnant in November of 2002, while she was in the 9th grade, and she had her kid on August 5th, 2003, and she named him Tyler Marcus Dylan. She was bullied for being pregnant that year, and in her Sophomore year, people were still bullying her, but you know what happened. Then in December she got pregnant again and had her second child on, September 10th, 2004, and she named her daughter Alexa Ryan Dylan. But, in October of 2006, Angela and Cody got into a fight, and he took Alexa with him, and her parents were getting a divorce, and the stress of senior year got to her, so she prayed to get out of it, and she did, and here I am." I say to Dean telling him Angela's life story**

**"How, long has she been away from her family?" Dean asked and I sigh**

**"Gonna be 3 years on October 29th." I say to him,**

**"She left that poor kid, at 4 years old?" Dean asked and I nod**

**"Yeah." I say, and I sensed trouble "We got a problem." I say to him**

**"What?" He asked**

**"It's Sam." I say and me and Dean ran into the school to see Sam bleeding and holding this girl**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me, Dean, and Sam are sitting on the Impala while we're drinking a beer "Trust me. This will help. That ghost is dead. I'm gonna rip its lungs out! Well, you know what I mean." Dean says and I sigh**

**"It knew my name, Dean. My real name. We burned Barry's bones. What the hell?" Sam asked**

**"Well, maybe it wasn't Barry. Maybe we missed something. We just got to go back." I tell him**

**"No way. How did we not see this before?" Dean asked as he was reading a file**

**"What?" I ask**

**"Check it out -- Look, Martha Dumptruck, Revenge of the Nerds, and Hello Kitty -- they rode the same bus." Dean says**

**"Okay, so maybe the bus is haunted." I say**

**"Well, that would explain why there's no EMF at the school, but not the attacks. I mean, ghosts are tied to the places that they haunt. They can't just bail." Dean told me and I sigh**

**"Unless this one can. Dean, there's lore about spirits possessing people and riding them for miles, then whenever they leave the body, they're bungeed back to their usual haunt. But until then, the ghosts can go wherever they want." I say to him**

**"So a spook just grabs a kid on the bus and walks right into Truman?" Dean asked**

**"It's possible." Sam says**

**"Ghosts getting creative -- well, that's super." Dean says and I sigh and I took a swig of my beer**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We were in the bus with our EMF meters, and this bus is not clean at all! "Definitely ain't clean." I say**

**"Here, ghosty, ghosty, ghosty! Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Dean calls out and I sigh**

**"Man, I don't get it. No one ever died on this bus, and it's not like there's a body hidden in here." Sam says**

**"Yeah, but a flap of skin, a hair, I mean, hell, a hangnail -- something's got to be tying the ghost to this place. We just got to find it." Dean says**

**"Yeah." I say**

**"Got a new driving permit. Issued two weeks ago." Dean says as he's reading the bus drivers file**

**"Just before the first attack." I say**

**"Yeah. Name of the bus driver is Dirk McGregor Sr., 39 North Central Avenue." Dean says and I nod**

**"McGregor?" Sam asked**

**"Yeah. Why?" Dean asked**

**"I knew his son." Sam says**

**"Did you know everybody at this school?" I ask him**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We were in Mr. McGregor's house, asking about Dirk "So, you were friends with Dirk?" Mr. McGregor asked and I nod**

**"Yes, sir, in high school." Sam says**

**"I don't recall Dirk having many friends at Truman. Here, sit. Sit down." He told us and we sat down**

**"When did, uh -- when did Dirk pass?" I ask**

**"He was 18." He says and I sigh**

**"What happened to him?" Sam asked**

**"Well, there was, first, drinking, then drugs, and then too many drugs. And then he just slipped through my fingers. It was my fault. I should have seen it coming, you know? Dirk, he, uh -- he had his troubles." He told Sam**

**"What kind of troubles?" Dean asked**

**"School was never easy for Dirk. We didn't have much money, and, well, you know, kids -- they can be cruel. They picked on him." Mr. McGregor says**

**"They picked on him?" I ask**

**"They called him poor and dirty and stupid. They even had a nickname for him -- Dirk the jerk. And after what happened to his mother, he..." Mr. McGregor says but Sam cut him off**

**"His mother?" Sam asked**

**"Yeah, Jane, my wife. She died when Dirk was 13. Cancer. I was working three jobs, so it fell to Dirk to take care of her. And he was a great kid. He made sure Jane got her medicine. He helped her, cleaned up after her. But, you know, you -- you watch somebody die slow, waste away to nothing... it does things to a person. Horrible things." Mr. McGregor says and I felt bad for the poor kid**

**"I didn't know about his mother." Sam says, and I look at him**

**"He -- he wouldn't talk about her, not even to me. Lot of anger in that boy." Mr. McGregor says and I sigh**

**"I'm sorry." I say**

**"Well, we'd really like to pay our respects, Mr. McGregor. Um, you mind telling us where Dirk is buried?" Dean asked**

**"Oh, he wasn't. I had him cremated." He told Dean**

**"All of him?" I ask**

**"Well, I kept a lock of his hair." Mr. McGregor says and I grimace slightly**

**"Oh, that's -- that's nice. Where do you keep that?" Dean asked**

**"On my bus, in my Bible." Mr. McGregor says, oh that's wonderful!**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I see the bus driver walk out off the bus and we get out of the Impala, and we walk up to him with our guns raised "Dirk!" Sam calls and he looks over at us**

**"Winchester. What are you gonna do, shoot me?" Dirk asked and Dean wrapped Dirk with a rope soaked in salt water, and I walk in the bus**

**"All right, everybody stay where you are. You'll be okay." I say and I see Dean walk in behind me**

**"Aren't you the P.E. Supervisor and isn't he supposed to be the P.E. Teacher?" Someone on the bus asked us and I look at Dean**

**"Not really. We're like "21 Jump Street." The bus driver sells pot. Yeah." Dean says and I look at him**

**"Look for the hair, goddammit." I say to him and he went to look for the hair**

**"It's not here!" Dean exclaimed, and I walk off the bus**

**"Where is it?" Sam asked**

**"No way you'll ever find it." Dirk says and Sam pushes the shotgun up to Dirk's chest**

**"Where is it?!" He asked loudly**

**"Sam Winchester. Still a bully. You, you jocks... you popular kids... you always thought you were better than everybody else. And to you, I was just Dirk the jerk, right? Now you evil sons of bitches are gonna get what's coming to you." Dirk told him, Sam came up with Dirk the jerk?**

**"I'm not evil, Dirk. I'm not. And neither were you. Trust me. I've seen real evil. We were scared and miserable, and we took it out on each other -- us and everybody else. That's high school. But you suffer through that, and it gets better. I'm just sorry you didn't get a chance to see that... you or Barry." Sam says**

**"Nothing is gonna get better for me. Not ever." Dirk says and broke out of the rope and I shot him and he looked at me**

**"Oh, it's the angel Nina, the one who's in love with one of these boys." He says and I glare at him**

**"Go to hell." I say, and then he flew out of the person he was possessing, and he went back into the bus, and I saw a kid get off the bus and attack Sam and I shot at him, but totally missing "Dean, dammit! Find the hair!" I yell, and he got off the bus, and went through the guy, that was on the ground, pockets**

**"Hey, buddy, this isn't what it looks like." He told the guy and he found the lock of hair, and I lit the match and I burned it, and Dirk screams and flew out of the student, and the student fell on Sam, and oh my god was that student huge, must be on the football team**

**"Little help?" Sam asked under the student**

**"He's giving you the full cowgirl." Dean says and I laugh**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**{FLASHBACK}**

***OCTOBER 11, 2003***

**God, I'm over this! It's only my second year of high school, and people are still calling me a slut! I see the girl, who bullies me all the time, Kathrine walk up to me, and pushes me up against my locker, and everyone heard, and turned around to see it "Hey, slut, how's your kid, or did you give him up, because your parents didn't want you to be the slut and raise that kid?" She asked and I grew mad, like my blood was boiling and I could feel my veins pop out of my arms**

**"Get the fuck off of me!" I exclaim and I push her off "I am sick and fucking tired, of being called a fucking slut, just for getting pregnant at 14! So what, I'm a teen mom, and I have people who supported me, like Cody, my parents, my best friend Nevaeh, and yes I did keep my kid, cause he's my fucking kid! And you're slut yourself, you fuck every boy you come across, I'm surprised you haven't fucked your English teacher, cause you're always going on, how about hot he is, so who's the real slut? Me? Or you?" I exclaim, and everyone around me looked shocked, and Kathrine looked embarrassed and she ran off crying and I waved goodbye, and everyone was cheering, and I see Cody walk up to me**

**"That was hot." He told me and I kissed him,**

**"Serves her right." I say to him**

**"You are so beautiful." He told me and I smile**

**"I love you." I say**

**"I love you too." He told me and I kiss him again**

**{END OF FLASHBACK}**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I smile as I remembered what Angela did to the bully, and it was badass, that's what people should do, stand up to their bullies, and I see Dean sit down next to me, as I was sitting on the stairs "I heard what Dirk said, that you're in love with someone?" Dean asked me and I tensed up, shit!**

**"Uh, I am, but he doesn't like me back." I say to him, but he doesn't know I'm talking about him**

**"What are you trying to do?" He asked me and I sigh**

**"I'm trying to get over the crush." I say**

**"And?" Dean asked me**

**"It's not possible." I say to him, and I sigh "I'mma take a walk, I'll be back in a couple minutes." I say and Dean nods and I get up from the steps and I started to walk down the street and I sigh "Oh, god, what am I gonna do?" I ask myself, and I turn around to see Cas in front of me "What, do you want, Cas?" I ask**

**"How, can you feel emotions, cause I can't." Cas asked me confused and he did his head tilt,**

**"He's the only person, who made me feel like this, I think it's true love Cas, it's like fate, brought us together, and I'm scared shitless, cause he knows I'm in love with someone." I say to him**

**"I don't understand humans." He says to me and I sigh**

**"You don't understand anything. I'm gotta go. See you later." I say and I walked back to the Impala, and I see Dean and I felt something bubble up in my stomach, maybe it is true love, or maybe it's just nothing at all**


	14. 14: Sex And Violence

 

***A SIREN GETS INTO THE BROTHER'S HEADS, AND NINA TRIES AND TRIES TO GET OVER HER CRUSH... AGAIN***

 

**Nina's P.O.V**

 

**I wake up next to Dean, yes Sam made us share a bed like what an asshole, as Sam woke us up "Hey. Up and at 'em, kiddos." Sam says and I get out of the bed, and I grab my blue jeans from the chair, I put them on the night before, and I went into the bathroom, and I looked at myself in the mirror, and I looked like shit**

**"You're up early. What are you doing?" Dean asked, and I put on my pants, and I brush my knotty dark brown hair and I put it in a ponytail, and I walked out the bathroom and I grabbed my glasses from my bag and I put them on**

**"Nothing. I was in the can." Sam says**

**"Yeah?" Dean asked**

**"Yeah. You want me to draw you a picture?" Sam asked and I snicker, as I grabbed some socks, and converse and started to put them on**

**"Nah, I'll pass." Dean told him**

**"Found a job. Bedford, Iowa. Guy beat his wife's brains out with a meat tenderizer." Sam says**

**"Yikes." I say as I walk in the bathroom, to brush my teeth**

**"And get this. Third local inside two months to gank his wife. No priors on any of 'em, all happily married." Sam says and that made me confused and surprised**

**"Ahh. Sounds like Ozzie and Harriet." Dean says and I smile, as I spit out the toothpaste and I rinse my mouth out, and I walk out of the bathroom**

**"More like The Shining." I say to him**

**"All right, well I guess we'd better have a look." Dean says and I sigh and nod**

 

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

**We were in a Prison Interview with Mr. Benson who killed his wife, and I tried to look all serious but I look really stupid "Why does the PD keep sending you guys? I already said I don't want a Lawyer." Mr. Benson says and I sigh**

**"They're lining up the firing squad." I say**

**"I'm pleading guilty." He told me and I roll my eyes and I look over at Dean**

**"All right, look, you don't want us to represent you, that's fine. In fact it's probably not a bad idea, between you and me. We just wanna understand what happened, that's all." Dean told him**

**"Mr Benson. Please." Sam told him**

**"What happened was, I killed my wife. You wanna know why? Because she made plans without asking me." Mr. Benson says and I look at the boys, and something seemed off about this**

**"Now when it happened, how did you feel? Disoriented, out of control?" I ask**

**"Like something possessed you to do it?" Dean asked**

**"I knew exactly what I was doing. I was crystal clear." He told us and I knew that's where it seemed off about this**

**"The why'd you do it?" I ask**

**"I don't know. I loved her. We were happy." He told me and I grab some papers on the table and I tap them**

**"Nine G's. That's a hefty bill." I say**

**"Where did you get that?" He asked me and I smirk**

**"Doesn't matter. We have it. See, certain charges, ones you don't want the missus to know...they show up under shady names like 'M & C Entertainment'." I tell him **

**"I don't know what you're talking about." He told me and I looked at him with a disbelieving look**

**"Like dropping plastic at a nudie bar for instance." I say to him**

**"We just wanna know the truth, Mr Benson." Sam told him**

**"Her name was Jasmine." He told us**

**"She was a stripper?" Sam asked**

**"Dude, her name was Jasmine." Dean told him and I roll my eyes, I'm working with children**

**"I didn't mean for it to happen, I don't like to go to strip bars. My buddy was having a bachelor party, and there she was." He told us and I nod slightly**

**"Jasmine." Sam says and I roll my eyes**

**"She came right up to me. And...I dunno, she was just...perfect. Everything that I wanted." He says**

**"Well you pay enough and anybody will be anything." I say**

**"It wasn't about the money. It wasn't even about the sex. It was...I dunno. I...I don't know what it was. It's hard to explain." He told me and I sigh**

**"And your wife found out?" Sam asked**

**"No, she never had a clue." He says**

**"Then why'd you kill her?" Sam asked him**

**"For Jasmine. She said we would be together forever. If...if only Vicki was..." Mr. Benson says but I cut him off**

**"Muertos." I say**

**"Afterwards, me and Jasmine were supposed to meet and she never showed. I don't know where she lives, I don't know her last name, I don't even know her real first name! I'm an idiot." He says and I literally grew annoyed**

**"And you didn't think to tell this to the cops?" I ask**

**"What for? The stripper didn't do it, I did it. And I know what I deserve. The judge doesn't give me the death sentence, I'll just do it myself." Mr. Benson says to me and I roll my eyes**

 

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

**We were at the Hospital, and me and Dean walk in "You know Spanish?" Dean asked me and I look at him,**

**"My vessels Mexican Irish-American. I thought I told you that." I say and he nods**

**"Oh." He says and I roll my eyes**

**"Come on." I say and we started walking to the office Sam was in**

**"What'd we miss?" Me and Dean ask at the same time**

**"Ahh, these are my partners, Agent Murdoch and Agent Dylan." Sam says to the doctor**

**"Please, "Agent" sounds so formal. You can call me Dean." Dean says while holding his hand out for the doctor to shake and she shook it briskly**

**"I'm Doctor Roberts." She says and I snicker, and she turns back to Sam "So, um, can I help you with anything else?" She asked**

**"Uhh, sure, just one more thing. This chemical, this..." He says but she cut him off**

**"Oxytocin." She says**

**"Oxytocin. What would cause those high levels that you found?" Sam asked her**

**"Nothing that I've ever seen." She says**

**"OK. That's it. Thanks Doc." Sam says and we get up and we went to walk out but Sam turned back to her**

**"By the way...try a greasy breakfast. Best thing for a hangover." Sam says and she smiles**

**"Watch it buddy, I'm the only M.D. here." She says and we walk out**

**"Dude, you totally C-blocked me." Dean told Sam and I smile**

 

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

**"So Whylie and Snyder totally fessed up, huh?" Sam asked as we leave the hospital**

**"One emptied his IRA, the other, his kids' college fund, all on the same day." Dean says**

**"Live nude girls?" Sam asked and I nod**

**"A club called 'The Honey Wagon'." I say**

**"These guys have affairs too, with a stripper also known as Jasmine?" Sam asked me**

**"Yes and no. This is where it gets interesting. Each guy hooked up with a different chick." I say**

**"So, what? These girls all connected somehow?" Sam asked me and I shrug**

**"Well, they all described their stripper in the same way, the exact same way. Perfect, and everything that they wanted." Dean says**

**"Yeah, at least until dream Barbie convinced them to murder their wives." Sam says**

**"There's that." I say**

**"You know, it's almost like they were under some kinda love spell." Sam says**

**"Sure seems that way." Dean says**

**"Which caused them to become totally psychotic." Sam says**

**"Absolutely." Dean says and we walked outside to the Impala**

**"You seem pretty cheery." I say**

**"Strippers, Nina. Strippers. We're on an actual case involving strippers. Finally." Dean told me and I roll my eyes**

 

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

**I can't believe, I'm in here, like I feel like someone will get with me, like I want to be with someone else not you, and I’m busy!**

**"I'm looking for three girls. Jasmine, Aurora and Ariel." Dean says, and I nod**

**"You seriously think those names mean anything to me?" The manager asked and I looked at him**

**"One's a redhead about 5'9". The other one's Asian, about..." Dean says but the manager cut him off**

**"You have any idea how many girls I deal with? Fake names, fake hair, fake..." He says but I cut him off**

**"You gotta have some sort of paperwork. Cheque stubs. Some way to keep track of the strippers." I say to him**

**"Please, exotic dancers. Independent contractors working for cash. I stay out of their hair, they stay out of what little I have left. Do you wanna be an exotic dancer?" The manager asked me, and I sigh annoyed**

**"Do I look like, I wanna be an exotic dancer?" I ask sarcastically**

**"Three of your customers murdered their wives. You don't think that that's weird?" Dean asked the manager**

**"Yeah. I think that's super-friggin' weird. But you know what it ain't? My problem." The manager told him and I roll my eyes and the manager leaves and I flip him off as he leaves**

**"Dick." I say and me and Dean walk back over to Sam**

**"Any luck?" Sam asked**

**"Hell no. You?" I ask**

**"A little. I just talked to Bobby, we officially have a theory." Sam says and I sigh in relief**

**"What's that?" Dean and I ask**

**"Siren." Sam says and I was confused, a siren? Well it makes sense,**

**"Like Greek myth siren, the Odessy?" Dean asked and me and Sam give him this surprised look**

**"Hey, I read!" He exclaimed**

**"Yeah, actually. But the siren's not actually a myth, it's more of a beautiful creature that preys on men, enticing them with their siren song." Sam says**

**"Let me guess, 'Welcome to the Jungle?' No, no. Warrant's 'Cherry Pie'." Dean says and I roll my eyes**

**"Their song is more of a metaphor, like...like their call, their allure, you know?" Sam asked and I nod**

**"So they shake their thing and the guys zombie out." Dean says**

**"Basically, yeah. Sirens lived on islands, sailors would chase 'em, completely ignoring the rocky shores...and dash themselves to pieces." I say**

**"Sounds like Adam and his buddies." Dean says and I sigh**

**"Yeah. If you were a siren in '09 looking to ruin a bunch of morons, where would you set up shop?" I ask sarcastically**

**"So whatever floats the guy's boat, that's what they look like?" Dean asked**

**"Yeah. You see, sirens can read minds. They see what you want most and then they can kinda, like, cloak themselves. You know, like an illusion." Sam says**

**"So it could all be the same chick? Morphing into, uh, to different dream girls?" Dean asked**

**"Yeah, actually. Probably. Sirens are usually pretty solitary." Sam says and I sigh, great!**

**"How do we kill it?" I ask "Bobby's working on it. Even if we figure that out..." Sam says but Dean cuts him off**

**"How the hell are we gonna find it? It could be anybody. It could be Nina." Dean says and I look at him, with this look that says 'Really?'**

**"You wanna test that theory?" I ask and he looked at me**

**"Not really." He says**

 

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

**I decided to take a walk, and I heard footsteps following me, and I move my arm and my angel blade fell out and I turn around going to attack the person, but I realized it was just Cas "God! Stop following me!" I yell and he stepped back looking confused "Sorry, Cas, I gotta a lot on my plate here." I say to him**

**"I don't see a plate." Cas says, Oh, my god, this is the person I looked up to?**

**"It's a metaphor." I tell him**

**"Oh." He says and I roll my eyes**

**"I don't know what to do here, it's like ugh, I like him, but it's physically impossible for me to get over this feeling, it's like I'm gonna go crazy." I rant, and he stands there, probably listening**

**"Nina, if this is bothering you so much, why don't you just tell him?" He asked me and I widen my eyes**

**"Are you crazy?" I ask,**

**"Last time I checked no." He told me and I roll my eyes, and I then hear my phone ring and I pull it out, and I saw Sam was calling me, and I pick up**

**"Hello?" I ask**

**'Nina, we found something, get over here.' Sam told me and I sigh**

**"Kay, be there in a second," I say and I zap into the motel room, and that scared the shit out of Sam and Dean**

**"What do you got?" I ask**

**"Lenny Bristol was definitely another siren vic." Sam says and I nod**

**"You get in to see him?" I ask him and he nods**

**"Yep. He brought home a stripper named Belle. Couple of hours later he offed his mother. Belle, of course, went MIA." Sam says, wait he ganked his mom?**

**"Wait, this bastard killed his mom?" I ask him**

**"The woman he was closest too." He said to me and I sigh, and I heard his phone ring**

**"Yeah, you, uh, forgot your cell phone." Dean says and tossed Sam his phone and I heard he was talking with Bobby, and I sat next to Dean**

**"What was that all about?" I ask quietly**

**"He's meeting up with Ruby." He told me and I widened my eyes**

**"What?" I ask him and he nods and I sigh "Dammit, Sam." I mutter**

**"Hold on a sec, I'll put you on speaker." Sam told Bobby and he put his phone on speaker**

**‘It says you need "a bronze dagger, covered in the blood of a sailor, under the spell of the song".’ Bobby says and I was confused**

**"What the hell does that mean?" Me and Dean asked**

**‘You got me. We're dealing with 3000 years of the telephone game here.’ Bobby says**

**"Best guess?" Sam asked him**

**‘Well, the siren's spell ain't got nothing to do with any song. It's most likely some kind of toxin or venom. Something she gets in the vic's blood.’ Bobby told him**

**"And makes them go all Manchurian Candidate. Uh, what do you think, she infects the men during sex?" I ask**

**‘Maybe.’ Bobby says**

**"Supernatural STD." Dean says and I roll my eyes**

**‘Well, however it happens, once it's done the siren's gotta watch her back. She gets a dose of her own medicine…’ Bobby says but I cut him off**

**"It kills her." I say**

**‘Like a snake getting iced by its own venom.’ Bobby told me and I nod**

**"So we just gotta find a way to juice one of the OJs in jail?" Dean asked and I sigh "**

**‘Not that easy. None of those guys are under the spell anymore. Haven't got a clue where you're going to get the blood you need.’ Bobby says**

**"I think I might have an idea." Sam says**

**‘Be careful. These things are tricky bitches. Wrap you up in knots before you know what hit ya.’ Bobby says**

 

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

**"Dr. Roberts." Sam says to the doctor as we were in the hospital... again**

**“Agent Stiles. Can't stay away, huh?” She asked Sam,**

**"Actually, uh, we're here on business. About the blood Samples. The ones with the high...you know...oxytocin?" Sam asked**

**"You still have them?" I ask**

**"Mm-hmm." She hummed**

**"Good, we need them." Dean says**

**"What for?" She asked and I saw this man walk over to us**

**"Excuse me, Dr. Roberts?" He asked**

**"Yeah?" Dr. Roberts asked, and Dean got out his FBI badge**

**"Excuse me, uh, we're a little busy here, buddy." He says and I smirk and then the man got out his FBI badge too**

**"Yeah, so am I, pal." He says and I roll my eyes**

**"Doc, can you give us a sec, please?" Sam asked**

**"Sure." She says backing off**

**"What's your name?" Dean asked**

**"Nick Munroe. What's yours?" He asked**

**"I'm Special Agent Sam Stiles, these are my partners Dean Murdoch and Nina Dylan. What office are you from?" Sam asked**

**"Omaha, Violent Crimes Unit. My SAC sent me down here to see about the murders. You?" He says**

**"D.C. Our Assistant Director assigned us." Dean says and I smile**

**"Oh, which AD?" He asked**

**"Mike Kaiser." Sam says**

**"What are your badge numbers?" He asked and I sigh and roll my eyes**

**"You're kidding, right?" I ask**

**"Sorry, pretty lady, I'm just following protocol." He tells me and I smile sarcastically, I really don't like people calling me fucking pet names, like I'm an angel that you shouldn't mess with**

**"Call me pretty lady again, and I'll kick your teeth in." I tell him and Dean grabs my arm and he looked at me and gave me this look that says 'Calm down' and I nod and I see Sam give him a card**

**"Look man, whatever. Just call our AD, he'll sort things out." He says and he called the number, which was basically Bobby, and then he hung up when he was done talking with Bobby**

**"I'm sorry, guys." He tells us and I smile**

**"Just don't let it happen again." I say**

**"Where are you at with this?" He asked us**

**"Where are you at with this?" Dean asked**

**"Well, I was just about to run the, uh, perps' bloodwork." He told him**

**"I already checked, dead end." Sam says**

**"Oh yeah?" Munroe says**

**"Yeah." Sam says**

**"But get this. I feel like I found something that, uh, connects all the murderers." He told Sam**

**"Really?" Sam asked him and he nods**

**"They were all banging strippers...from the same club." Munroe says and I snicker quietly**

**"You don't say!" Dean says probably sarcastically**

**"What do you say we, uh, go down there and check it out?" Nick asked**

**"Well, here's the thing, Nick. See, we're kinda lone wolves..." I say but Sam cut me off**

**"You know what, that sounds like an excellent idea. Just... just give me a second with my partners and we'll, uh...one sec." Sam says and he looks at me and Dean**

**"Come here." He says to us and we moved away from him**

**"What?" I ask**

**"Guys, you gotta stay with him." Sam told us**

**"Uh what?" I ask**

**"Keep him outta the way." Sam told me and I sigh**

**"Why us?" I ask**

**"'Cause I gotta get the blood samples." Sam told me and I sigh and I shake my head**

**"What the hell am I supposed to do with him?" Dean asked**

**"Just take him to the strip club...keep an eye out for the siren. Come on, Dean, just... just focus on the naked girls. You'll forget he's even there!" Sam told Dean**

**"I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing it for the girls." Dean says and I roll my eyes**

 

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

**"All right, we're taking my ride, no complaining about the tunes." Dean says as we were in the car park of the hospital**

**"No way. You drive an Impala?" Nick asked and I sigh, this is gonna be a long day**

**"Yeah." Dean says**

**"It's a '67, right? It's a 327 four barrel." Nick says, oh great, Dean's gonna be buddy buddy with this guy**

**"Yeah, actually." Dean says amazed of how Nick knew that**

**"It's a thing of beauty." Nick says and I sigh annoyed**

**"Thanks." Dean told him**

**"How the hell did you talk the Bureau into letting you drive your own wheels?" Nick asked, and I get in the car and I already have a bad feeling about this guy**

 

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

**I was sitting at a table, with the new best friends, while they're testing each other classic rock songs and too be honest I'm annoyed "Nobody's Fault But Mine." Dean told him and I sigh so much for looking at the naked girls, Dean**

**"Zeppelin recorded it in '75. It was a cover of a Blind Willie Johnson tune." Nick says and I sigh**

**"Nice." Dean told him**

**"You Shook Me." Nick says another song title**

**"'69, debut album, written by Willie Dixon." Dean says**

**"And...?" Nick asked**

**"And what?" Dean asked confused**

**"Written by Willie Dixon and J.B." Lenoir." Nick says**

**"I'm gonna get another drink." I say and they don't even notice me saying that and I sigh sadly and I walk over to the bartender "Give me 3 shots." I say and he pours me three shots and I drink them all**

**"Rough night?" He asked me**

**"Oh, you wouldn't believe." I say to him**

**"Tell me about the boy." He told me and I laugh**

**"How did you know it was boy?" I ask**

**"Girls always have drinks because of guys." He says and I smile, and I tell him everything about Dean and I smiling at Dean the whole time**

**"Wow, he should be lucky he has a pretty girl, like you." He told me and I smile**

**"Thanks." I tell him**

**"So, do you like Nina?" I hear Nick ask Dean**

**"Uh, yeah, as a friend." Dean says and I frown, I think I just got friend-zoned**

**"So, you wouldn't do anything for her?" Nick asked and I felt my heart drop down to my stomach**

**"Yeah, of course she's my best friend." He told Nick and I smile, but then I frown, cause he just likes me as a friend, when I want it to be more**

**"Uh, I'm gonna go." I say**

**"Be careful, okay?" He told me and I nod and I smile and I started to walk out of the bar and I felt my hands shaking, and my breath starting to speed up, and so did my heart, and I just remembered the conversation I had with Sam**

 

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

**{FLASHBACK: 1 DAY EARLIER}**

 

**"Hey, Sam, how do you deal with anxiety?" I ask him and he looks at me**

**"Uh, well, take deep breaths, focus on an object, go to your happy place, or listen to music to calm your nerves." Sam told me and I nod**

**"Thanks." I say to him and he nods**

**"Wait, why did you want to know?" He asked me**

**"Just wanting to be prepared." I tell him and he nods**

 

**{FLASHBACK OVER}**

 

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

**I take a deep breath, and I close my eyes and I go to my happy place, which was being with Dean, and I felt myself get calmer and I smile slightly, and I started to walk around, so I will get more calm, and I felt myself getting more calmer by the minute, until my phone rang, and I pick it up "Hello?" I ask**

**'Nina, I need your help.' Sam says and I sigh**

**"Uh okay, where are you?" I ask**

**‘The motel.’ Sam says and I nod but I knew he couldn't see me, and I zap to the motel and I walk to our motel room, and I walk in and I see Sam and Nick**

**"Nick. What are you doing here?" I ask and I see Dean put a knife to Sam's neck, and then I realize Nick was the siren, I knew something was off about him! "I gotta tell ya, you're one butt ugly stripper." I tell him**

**"Well, maybe. But I got exactly what I wanted. I got Dean. And you didn't." He told me, but he taunted me with the last part and I grew angry**

**"Fuck you." I say**

**"Dean, come on man, this isn't you. You can fight this. Let me go." Sam told Dean**

**"Why don't you cut him? Just a little, on his neck right there." Nick says to Dean and Dean cuts Sam's neck a little "Dean's all mine." Nick says**

**"You poisoned him." Me and Sam say**

**"No. I gave him what he needed. And it wasn't some bitch in a G-string. It was you. A little brother that looked up to him, that he could trust. And now he loves me. He'd do anything for me. And I gotta tell you, Sam, that kind of devotion? I mean, watching someone kill for you? It's the best feeling in the world." Nick told Sam and he looked at me "And, Nina, he's got what he wanted, not a slutty little angel." Nick told me and I felt tears well up in my eyes**

**"Is that why you're slutting all over town?" I ask with the tear going down my face**

**"Ahh. I get bored, like we all do. And I wanna fall in love again. And again...and again. Which is something you can't do." He told me and I roll my eyes**

**"I'll tell you what. I have fought some nasty sons of bitches, but you are one needy pathetic loser." Sam says**

**"You won't feel that way in a minute." Nick says and he spit the toxin on Sam's lips and chin, and I felt my heart race, my palms shake, and my breath began to speed up, and I knew it was a panic attack "So I know you two have a lot you wanna get off your chests. So why don't you discuss it? And whoever survives can be with me forever." Nick says and Dean lets Sam go and they look at each other**

**"Well, I don't know when it happened. Maybe when I was in hell. Maybe when I was staring right at you. But the Sam I knew, he's gone." Dean says and I back up into the corner and I felt like my heart was gonna come out of my chest**

**"That so?" Sam asked**

**"And it's not the demon blood or the psychic crap. It's the little stuff. The lies. The secrets." Dean says**

**"Oh, yeah? What secrets?" Sam asked**

**"The phone calls to Ruby for one." Dean says and I sigh shakily**

**"So I need your say-so to make a phone call?" Sam asked**

**"That's the point. You're hiding things from me. What else aren't you telling me?" Dean asked him**

**"None of your business." Sam says and I slid down the wall and I put my knees up to my chest**

**"See what I mean? We used to be in this together. We used to have each other's backs." Dean told him, and I felt the tears keeping coming down, I know it's not really them talking, but it still hurts**

**"OK, fine. You know why I didn't tell you about Ruby, and how we're hunting down Lilith? Because you're too weak to go after her, Dean. You're holding me back. I'm a better hunter than you are. Stronger, smarter. I can take out demons you're too scared to go near." Sam told Dean and I look up from my knees**

**"That's crap." Dean told him**

**"You're too busy sitting around feeling sorry for yourself. Whining about all the souls you tortured in hell. Boo hoo." Sam says and they started fighting trading a lot of punches and I stood up shakily**

**"You're not standing in my way anymore." Sam says and then they crash through the door, and Dean breaks the glass where the emergency ax is and stares down at Sam, and I put my hand up to my mouth and I felt tears go down my face**

**"Do it. Do it for me, Dean." Nick says**

**"Tell me again how weak I am, Sam, huh? How I hold you back?" Dean says and he went to swing down at Sam**

**"No, Dean, don't!" I yell, and then I see Bobby and he jabbed this bronze knife in Dean's shoulder, and I see Nick start to run, and I look at Bobby**

**"Let me see the knife." I say and he gives me the knife and I raised the knife**

**"No. No!" Sam yelled but I threw the knife into Nick's back, and he fell to the ground dead**

**“You ugly bitch.” I say**

 

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

**We were leaning against the cars and Bobby hands drinks around, but it turns out it was just soda**

**"Soda?" Dean asked**

**"You guys are driving, aren't ya?" Bobby asked and I roll my eyes and I took a drink of my soda**

**"Thanks, Bobby. You know, if you hadn't shown up when you did..." Sam says but Bobby cut him off**

**"Done the same for me, more than once. Course, you coulda picked up the phone. Only took one call to figure out that Agent Nick Munroe wasn't real." Bobby told us and there was an awkward silence "You guys gonna be OK?" Bobby asked us and I sigh**

**"Yeah." I say**

**"Yeah, fine." Sam says**

**"Yeah, good." Dean says**

**"See ya. You know, those sirens are nasty things. That it got to you, that's no reason to feel bad." Bobby says and got into his car and left and I sigh**

**"You gonna say goodbye to Cara?" Dean asked Sam**

**"Nah, not interested." Sam says**

**"Really? Why not?" Dean asked**

**"What's the point?" Sam asked him**

**"Well, look at you. Love 'em and leave 'em." Dean told him and I smile slightly at him**

**"Dean, look, you know I didn't mean the things I said back there, right? That it was just the siren's spell talking?" Sam asked him**

**"Of course, me too." Dean told him, and there was another awkward silence and I sigh quietly**

**"'Kay. So... so we're good?" Sam asked**

**"Yeah, we're good." Dean says and we get into the car, and I sigh to myself, my god I need to be strong, I'm tired of being weak.**


	15. 15: Death Takes A Holiday

*WHAT SHES WEARING BUT WITH BLACK SKINNY JEANS!! AND WITH OUT THE SCARF!!!*

*NINA IS IN THE VEIL, SINCE ANGELS CAN BE IN THE VEIL, HEAVEN, OR MAYBE EVEN HELL!!!*

*NINA, DEAN, AND SAM GO INTO A SPIRITUAL WORLD ONLY TO FIND PEOPLE CHEATING DEATH!!!*

*PRETEND THAT IS NINA AND DEAN IN THE GIF!!!*

***1 MONTH AFTER SEX AND VIOLENCE***

**Nina's P.O.V**

**We were in the diner, and I press the button on the jukebox and I tap it and I turn around to see Dean in my face "Dammit! You scared me." I say and he smiles**

**"Sorry, princess." He told me and I roll my eyes, and I walk back to Sam**

**"What's up?" I ask him**

**"Bobby found something in Wyoming." Sam says and I went to sit in a chair, but Dean sat in it before I could and I hit him on his shoulder and I sat in another chair**

**"A job?" I ask**

**"Maybe." Sam says while he is typing on his computer**

**"Small town, no one's died in the past week and a half." Sam says and I sigh**

**"That so unusual?" Dean asked and I look at him**

**"Well, yeah." I say**

**"Well, it's how they're not dying." Sam says and we look at him**

**"One guy with terminal cancer strolls right out of hospice." Sam says reading what was on his computer "Another guy gets capped by a mugger and walks away without a scratch." Sam says, okay that's weird**

**"Capped in the ass?" Dean asked and I roll my eyes**

**"Police say Mr. Jenkins was shot in the heart at point-blank range by a nine-millimeter." Sam says to us and I sigh**

**"And he's not a doughnut?" Dean asked with his mouth full, cause he was eating**

**"Locals are saying it's a miracle." Sam says and I sigh**

**"Okay." I say**

**"It's got to be something nasty, right? I mean, people making deals or something." Sam says and Me and Dean consider it**

**"You think?" Me and Dean ask**

**"What else would it be?" Sam asked and I shrug**

**"I don't know." Dean says**

**"All right." Sam says and he puts his laptop in his bag and I get up from the chair I was sitting on "Get that to go." Sam told him and Dean looks down and doesn't move from where he sitting, and I look at him confused**

**"Come on." I say and he still doesn't move only to chew his burger and Sam looks at him putting his bag on his shoulder**

**"What?" He asked and Dean looks up at him still chewing his burger than he looks away, what the hell is wrong with him?**

**"Sure you want me going with you?" He asked and I then got what he was talking about, goddammit, that was a month ago, come on Dean!**

**"Why wouldn't I?" Sam asked**

**"I don't want to be holding you back or nothing." Dean says and I roll my eyes**

**"Dude, I've told you a hundred times, that was the siren talking, not me. Can we get past this?" Sam asked hopeful**

**"Yeah, we're past it." Dean told him and I nod and smile slightly**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We were at Jim Jenkins house to ask him about what happened "Now, you three said you were bloggers?" Jim asked**

**"Yes, sir. Floored by the Lord dot com." Sam says and I roll my eyes, I hate my life**

**"All of God's glory fit to blog." Dean says and I roll my eyes again**

**"Um. Some of the people around town are saying what happened to you was a miracle." I say**

**"It was. Plain as day." Jim says "How can you be so sure?" Sam asked**

**"How else do you explain it? The Doctors can't. There's a bullet in my heart, and it's pumping like a piston." Jim told him, Oh god!**

**"Well, how do you explain it?" I ask and he hesitates and he looks over at his daughter**

**"Look, honestly. I was nobody's saint-not exactly father of the year, either. But when that guy shot me and I didn't bleed a drop? I just knew the Lord was giving me a second chance." Jim says and I look at Sam and Dean**

**"That so?" Dean asked "I had this feeling-like angels were watching over me." Jim says and I laugh slightly "I wouldn't expect you guys to understand." Jim continued and I nod**

**"Well, we'll just have to try." I say**

**"You wouldn't have happened to have swung by a crossroads in the past week or so?" Sam asked and Jim looked confused**

**"No." He says**

**"Maybe you met someone? With black eyes? Or red?" Sam asked and Jim leaned forward**

**"Who'd you guys say you were again?" He asked and I look at Sam and Dean**

**"Never mind. Thank you for your time." I say**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was on my laptop, that I finally got courtesy of Sam, and I was trying to find something, and I see Sam walk in "Hey." He says and me and Dean look at him**

**"Anything?" I ask**

**"That cancer survivor? He was clinically dead, his wife pulled the plug, and now he's taking her out for their twentieth anniversary." Sam says and I widen my eyes**

**"Shit." I mumble**

**"Any sign of a deal?" Dean asked him**

**"No. What about you two? Found anyone dying around here?" Sam asked us, looking at both of us and I sigh**

**"Not since Cole Griffith." I say and I showed Sam and Dean and I clicked on his picture to make it bigger so they can see it better**

**"He dropped ten days ago. It was the last death I could find." I say to them**

**"So, what are you thinking?" Sam asked Dean**

**"Eh, maybe it is what the people say it is." Dean says and I scoff and I close my computer**

**"Miracles? Dean, our experience, when do miracles just happen?" I ask**

**"Well, there's no deals. There's, uh, no skeevy faith healers." Dean says as he pours himself a cup of coffee**

**"I mean, these souls just ain't getting dragged into the light." Dean told me and I sigh**

**"Maybe 'cause there's no one around to carry them." Sam says and I look over at him**

**"What? What do you mean?" I ask him as I walk back over to him**

**"Well, grim reapers-that's what they do, right? Schlep souls? So, if death ain't in town-" Sam says but Dean cuts him off**

**"Then nobody's dying. So what? The local reaper's on strike? Playing the back nine? I don't know, Sam." Dean says and I roll my eyes**

**"Well, then, let's talk to somebody who might." Sam says**

**"Well, last I checked, huggy bear ain't available." Dean says and I roll my eyes**

**"No, dude, the kid." Sam says**

**"The kid? The kid's a doornail." Dean says to him and I nod**

**"Exactly. Look, if he was the last person to die around here, then maybe he's seen something. We should talk to him." I say**

**"I love how matter-of-fact you are about that. Strange lives." He told me and I glare at him and I walk back to my computer**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We were at the cemetery and I was freezing cold, cause it was fucking freezing out here! "You sure this is gonna work?" Dean asked Sam and he looks at him**

**"No. But if his spirit's around, this should smoke him out." Sam says and I pour something into a bowl and I wrap my hands around my arms try to warm myself up**

**"Are you cold?" Dean asked me surprised that was freezing**

**"No, I'm freezing." I say and he takes his jacket off and he puts it on my and I felt warm already, and I see Dean close the journal that was John's**

**"What?" Sam asked him**

**"This job is jacked, that's what." Dean says**

**"How so?" Sam asked him "You want me to gank a monster or torch a corpse, hey, let's light it up, right? But this? If we fix whatever this is, people are gonna start dropping dead. Good people." Dean says and I sigh**

**"Look, I don't want them to die, either, Dean, but there's a natural order." Sam says and I nod slightly**

**"You're kidding, right?" Dean asked**

**"What?" Sam asked**

**"You don't see the irony in that? I mean, you and me, we're like the poster boys of the unnatural order. All we do is ditch death." Dean told him and I scoff slightly**

**"Yeah, but the normal rules don't really apply to you guys, do they?" I ask and they look at me**

**"We're no different than anybody else, Nina." Dean told me and I scoff**

**"He's infected with demon blood. You've been to hell. And I'm an angel of the lord." I say and he looks away from me, and Sam looks awkward as he's in the middle of this "Look, I know you want to think of yourself as Joe the Plumber, Dean, but you're not. Neither am I. Neither is Sam. The sooner you accept that, the better off you're gonna be." I say to him**

**"Ah, Joe the Plumber was a douche." Dean told me and I smile and I look at Sam**

**"You gonna help us finish this?" I ask and I then heard a man yell**

**"Hey!" and I look over to see he was carrying a flashlight**

**"Shit." I mutter**

**"What are you doing here?" He asked us and I look over at Sam and Dean**

**"Uh, just take it easy." I say to the man "What the hell is this?" He asked**

**"Okay, this-this-this is not what it looks like." Dean says to the guy and I nod**

**"Really? 'Cause it looks like devil worship." The guy says**

**"What? No! No, this is not devil worship. This-This is-this-this is, uh-" Dean stuttered trying to find a good answer but nada so he finally gave up "I don't have a good answer." Dean told him**

**"We're leaving." I say**

**"You're not going anywhere." He says and he took a step forward "Ever again, Nina." He says and I took a step back, and then his eyes go white, and I realize it was Alastair**

**"Alastair." Me and Dean say and his eyes went back to normal**

**"I thought you got deep fried, extra-crispy." I say to him**

**"Nah. Just the pediatrician I was riding. His wife's still looking for him. It's hilarious. Anyway." Alastair says and he looked at Sam who is fuming with anger "No time to chat. Got a hot date with death." He says and he flicks his hand and Dean flew to another part of the graveyard**

**"Dean!" I yell and I went to ran over to him, but Alastair flicked his hand over to me and I flew and I felt my back hit a tree and I face plant into the freezing snow, yeah it's fucking snowing out here, and I black out**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I'm laying down on the bed next to Dean while he has an ice pack on his head and it was like I could barely move, without my back aching. I see Sam walk in**

**"How you two doing?" He asked us and I scoff**

**"I'm in pain, and my face is frozen, that's how I'm doing." I say**

**"I think I have a concussion." Dean says and I sit up slowly**

**"You guys want some aspirin?" Sam asked us**

**"No thanks, House." Me and Dean say and he sits up**

**"So, demons, huh?" Dean asked him**

**"Yeah. So much for miracles." Sam says**

**"And what the hell happened with Alastair again?" I ask**

**"I told you, he tried to fling me or whatever. And it didn't work, so he bailed." Sam says, wait what?**

**"Well, how come he couldn't fling you? He chucked you pretty good last time." I say to him**

**"Got no idea." He told me**

**"Sam, do me a favor. If you're gonna keep your little secrets, I can't really stop you, but just don't treat me like an idiot, okay?" I say and I get up from the bed**

**"What? Nina, I'm not keeping secrets." He told me and I scoff**

**"Mm-hm. Whatever. So, did you go back and q-and-a the dead kid?" I ask**

**"Didn't have to. Bobby called. He did some digging." Sam told me and I nod**

**"And?" Dean asked**

**"He thinks I'm right. Local reaper's gone. Not just gone-kidnapped." Sam says**

**"By demons? Why?" I ask**

**"Listen to this. "And he bloodied death under the newborn sky-sweet to taste, but bitter when once devoured."" Sam says reading out of a notebook**

**"Swanky. What the hell's that mean?" Dean asked**

**"Well, it's from a very obscure, very arcane version of Revelations." Sam says and I sigh**

**"Which means what I think it means?" I ask**

**"Basically, you kill a reaper under the solstice moon-tomorrow night, by the way-you got yourself a broken seal." Sam told me and I sigh, great**

**"How do you ice a reaper? You can't kill death." Dean says**

**"I don't know. Maybe demons can. Where the hell are the angels is what I want to know. We could use their help for once." Sam says and I nod**

**"I second that." I say**

**"It looks like we're gonna have to take care of this one ourselves." Dean says and I look at him**

**"What are we gonna do, just swing in and save the friendly neighborhood reaper?" I ask**

**"You got a better idea, I'm all ears." He told me and I roll my eyes**

**"Dean, reapers are invisible. The only people that can see them are the dead and the dying." I say**

**"Well, if ghosts are the only ones that can see them..." Dean says and I look at him with a confused look**

**"Yeah?" I ask**

**"Then we become ghosts." Dean says to me and he puts the icepack back on his head**

**"You do have a concussion." I say to him**

**"Sounds crazy, I know." Dean says**

**"It is crazy." Me and Sam say and Dean smirks more and I sigh**

**"How do we do this?" I ask**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I see Pamela walk in "I can't even begin to tell you how crazy you three are." She says and I sigh**

**"I know." I say to her**

**"Well, Pamela, you're a sight for sore eyes." Sam says and she lowers her sunglasses to reveal her white plastic eyes**

**"Aw, that's sweet, grumpy." She told him and put her sunglasses back up "What do you say to deaf people?" She asked and I snicker quietly "Which one of you brainiacs came up with astral projection?" She asked us and I point at Dean**

**"That dumbass, right there." I say and he looks at me**

**"Of course. Chachi." She says and I look at Sam**

**'Chachi?' I mouth and he shrugs**

**"So, let's be clear. You want to rip your souls out of your bodies and take a little stroll through the spirit world?" She asked the three of us**

**"Yes, but I have no soul, so I'll be right with them." I say to her**

**"Do you have any idea how heavy-duty insane that is?" She asked and I nod**

**"Maybe, but that's where the reaper is, so..." I say but she cuts me off**

**"So, it's nuts." She says**

**"Not if you know what you're doing." Dean says**

**"You don't know what you're doing." Pamela says to him and I sigh**

**"No, but you do." Dean told her**

**"Yeah, I do. And guess what? I'm sick of being hauled back into your angel-demon, Soc-Greaser crap." She says**

**"Look, I'd love to be kicking back with a cold one, watching Judge Judy, too." Dean told her and I roll my eyes**

**"Nice. More blind jokes?" She asked annoyed**

**"You know what I mean. We're talking the end of the world here, okay? No more tasseled leather pants, no more Ramones CDs, no more nothing." Dean says**

**"We need your help." I say**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me and Sam close the curtains of the motel, while Dean flicks closed a lighter and drops it on the table next to some of the several candles burning around the motel room. He brings one of the candles over to a bedside table, shielding the flame with one hand, and Pamela sits in a chair between the two beds "Tell me something, geniuses. Even if you do break into the veil and you find the reaper, how you gonna save it?" She asked us and I look at her**

**"With style and class." Dean says before I got a chance to say it and I look at him**

**"You're gonna be two walking pieces of fog who can't touch or move anything. You'll be defenseless, hotshot." I say**

**"I seem to recall a bunch of ghosts beating the crap out of us." Sam says and I look at him**

**"Yeah, well, they had plenty of time to practice." Pamela says**

**"Well, then, I guess we got to start cramming." Dean says**

**"Wow, couple of heroes. All right. Lie down. Close your eyes." She told them and they lied down the bed**

**"Animum vult decipi, ergo decipiatur. Vis, vis, vis. Okay, guys. That's it. Showtime." She says and I zapped into the veil and I saw Dean and Sam sit up**

**"Well, nothing like shooting blanks. What's plan B?" Dean asked Pamela but she doesn't hear him, and they both get up and they look at their unconscious bodies "Oh, I'm so feeling up Demi Moore." Dean says and I roll my eyes**

**"All right, so, I'm assuming you're somewhere over the rainbow. Remember I have to bring you back." Pamela says and goes to Sam "I'll whisper the incantation in your ear." She says and she whispered something into Sam's ear, and I heard it, and I wished I didn't "You have got a great ass." She whispers and I grimace while Sam grins**

**"What'd she-What'd she say?" Dean asked**

**"You don't wanna know." I say**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We walk along the street and a I see car go past, and a jogger ran through me, without noticing, and Dean laughs at me "That was wild." He says and I look at him and he sticks his arm through my chest all the way up to the elbow and I look down at his arm, and back up to him "Am I making you uncomfortable?" He asked me and I sigh**

**"Get out of me." I say and he takes his arm out of my chest**

**"You're such a prude." He told me and I roll my eyes**

**"Come on." I say and we started to walk**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We've been walking around for hours and nothing "Oh, man, we've been spooking this town for hours. No demons, no black smoke. I say we hit Victoria's Secret and get our peep on, huh?" Dean says and I roll my eyes**

**"Hey. Three o'clock. Kid in the window." Sam says and me and Dean look up to see a kid looking out the window "Am I crazy or is he looking at us?" Sam asked, wait that kid looks familiar, Cole Griffith**

**"It's 'cause we've seen him before." I say and Sam looks at me**

**"We have?" He asked**

**"Newspaper. Cole Griffith, the last person to die in this town." I say and he flickers and vanishes and Me, Dean, and Sam look at each other**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We walk in the house and I see Cole's mom run through us scared out of her mind and Cole throws more balls at us "Stop! How are you doing that?" Dean says**

**"Who are you?" He asked**

**"Relax, Cole. It's okay." I say**

**"How do you know my name?" He asked me and I sigh**

**"Look, this isn't gonna be easy to hear, but...you're-dead. You're a spirit. Us too." Sam told him and I roll my eyes, like I'm pretty sure he knows he's dead!**

**"Yeah, thanks, Haley Joel. I know I'm dead. What do you want?" Cole asked**

**"We just want to talk." I say**

**"About what?" He asked**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We were in the kitchen and I was sitting at the table with Dean and Sam watching Cole "I was outside all morning. They tell you to be careful when it's cold." Cole says**

**"Cold air can cause an asthma attack?" Dean asked and Cole nods and shrugged**

**"But then I was in my room. It happened so fast. I called out for my mom, but nothing came out. Everything started spinning, and then I was just standing there, looking down at my body." Cole says, whoa, this kid died of an asthma attack**

**"And that's when you saw the man?" I ask him**

**"Creepy old guy in a black suit. He wanted me to go with him, but...I didn't want to go." Cole says and I sigh**

**"Reaper." Sam says and Dean nods**

**"How'd you get rid of him?" I ask**

**"I didn't. The black smoke did." Cole told me and I was confused**

**"Black smoke?" Dean asked**

**"It was everywhere. I hid in the closet, and when I came out, it was gone, and so was he." Cole says**

**"Do you know where the smoke went?" I ask**

**"No. But I know where it is." He says and then the lights start to flicker, and we all look up**

**"They're back." Cole says**

**"Who?" I ask and then he vanished "Shit." I say, and then a gust of wind hits us in the face, and I saw the white figure go up the stairs "Another reaper." I say and we started to run up the stairs**

**"Hey! Hey! Wait! We need to talk to you!" Dean yelled for the reaper and then I saw the reaper turn around and I saw it was this girl**

**"Dean." She says and I looked at Dean and Sam confused**

**"Do I know you?" Dean asked her**

**"We go way back." She says to him and I was still confused, and she goes into the kitchen and we follow her "You don't remember me?" She asked Dean**

**"Honestly, if I had a nickel for every time I heard a girl say that... You're gonna have to freshen my memory." Dean says and she goes over and kissed him, and I look at her... well more like glare at her, they pull away and Dean looks at her for a second and then he got it "Tessa." He says**

**"That's one of my names, yeah." She says to him, so he does know her, hmm**

**"So, you do know her." Sam says to Dean**

**"From the hospital after the accident." Dean says, wait, accident?**

**"The accident with Dad?" Sam asked, wait the accident that killed their father? Dean nods to Sam's question "So, this is the reaper that came after you." Sam asked and Dean nods**

**"Yeah." He says to Sam**

**"Well, this was fun." Tessa says as she is turned to me and Sam, and then she turned back to Dean "Now, if you'll excuse me-" She says, and I knew what she is doing, so I stop her**

**"Wait, wait, wait, wait, you can't-you can't take the kid." I say to her**

**"Why?" She asked me**

**"Demons are in town, that's why. They've already snatched your reaper pal. The kid knows where." I told her**

**"So?" She asked**

**"So, you should shag ass. For all we know, they could try and snatch you, too." Sam says to her**

**"Except that this town is off the rails. And someone has to set it straight." Tessa told him**

**"Yeah, we understand that, but these are special circumstances." I say to her and she looked at me**

**"What? Your whole angel-demon dance-off? I could care less, Nina. I just want to do my job." She told me and I roll my eyes**

**"Right, yeah, and, look, we want to help you do your job. So, if you would just bail town-" Sam says but she cut him off**

**"No." She says to him**

**"Well, then, could you hold off until we fix this? Please." Dean asked her**

**"All right, but just so we're clear, when I start reaping again, I'm starting with the kid." She says and I nod**

**"Understood. I'll find him." I say**

**"I'll go with you." Sam told me and I nod**

**"Wait, wait, wait, wait. What- What are you guys gonna say to him?" Dean asked me and Sam**

**"Whatever we have to." I say and we leave to find Cole**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We went up into Cole's room, and I saw the closet door was open, and I sigh and I sit down "This all must be pretty overwhelming, huh? Pretty scary, too." I say to him**

**"The worst is my mom." Cole says and I sigh**

**"Must be hard seeing her like this." Sam says to him, and Cole comes out of the shadow a little**

**"She's always coming in here, talking to me, telling me how sad she is. I knock some stuff over to let her know I'm here, but...she only gets sadder." Cole told him and I chuckled slightly**

**"Well, you might want to ease up on the flying soccer balls." I joke trying to lighten the mood**

**"I'm not telling you where the smoke is." Cole told me and I thought about it**

**"Hey. What if I told you that if you helped me, you wouldn't have to leave here? Ever?" I say and Sam looked over at me**

**"What about the one downstairs?" Cole asked**

**"Tessa? Oh, she wouldn't bother you. No reaper would. You could just stay here with your family for as long as you wanted." Sam told him**

**"You swear?" Cole asked and we both were hesitant**

**"We swear." I say**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me, Sam, and Cole walk downstairs to Tessa and Dean as they were talking, and I had no idea what in the hell those two were talking about, pretty sure they were talking about me**

**"Hey, guys." I say**

**"Hey, Cole. I'm Tessa. I'm not going to hurt you." Tessa says to Cole and he looked nervous and scared**

**"It's okay, Cole. Just tell them what you told me and Nina." Sam says to him  
**

**"I saw the black smoke at my funeral." Cole told them**

**"At the cemetery?" Dean asked him**

**"At the funeral home. It was everywhere." Cole says and then the lights start to flicker and I look over at Tessa**

**"You doing that?" I ask her and she shook her head**

**"No." She told me and then the door opened and black smoke came in and engulfed us but it took Tessa instead**

**"Tessa!" Dean called out**

**"Well, how the hell are we supposed to fight that?" I ask**

**"I don't know. Learn some ghost moves?" Sam says**

**"By tonight? Yeah, sure. I'll meet you back at Mr. Miyagi's." Dean says and I roll my eyes**

**"Who's Mr. Miyagi?" Cole asked and I look at him and I sigh**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me, Cole, Sam, and Dean were outside while Dean was trying to make a mini windmill move... but it's not really moving**

**"It's not gonna move if you don't concentrate." Cole says to Dean**

**"I am concentrating." Dean says to him and then it turns a quarter and I laugh softly "Ah, here we go, baby." Dean says**

**"You pull a muscle?" Cole asked**

**"All right, Yoda, let's see what you got." Dean says and then Cole looked at the windmill, It starts spinning and it doesn't stop, like it did with Dean. Then the porch swing starts swinging. Then the wind chimes start chiming. I also hear Sam start to laugh a little.** **"Dude! You are so Amityville." Dean told him and Cole grinned**

**"This isn't even the good stuff." Cole says and I grinned as well**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We were in the living room, and Cole punched Sam in the stomach, as he was trying to teach them how to touch stuff without their hands going through the body or object**

**"See? If you want to hit something, you just got to get mad." Cole told the boys**

**"Yeah, got it." Sam says, and Cole looked over at Dean**

**"Now you try. Hit me." Cole says to Dean and Dean chuckled**

**"Uh, I think I'll stick to just picking on somebody my own size." Dean says indicating either me or Sam, and Cole whacked him in the face, and me and Sam laugh a little**

**"Hit me as hard as you can." Cole told Sam**

**"Dude, I'm not gonna do Fight Club with a twelve-year-old." Sam told Cole, and Cole whacked him in the face and I laugh "All right, cut it out." Sam told him**

**"Make me." Cole says and he was about to hit him again, but Sam blocked it and Cole vanished, and we turn around to see him out of reach from us... cool**

**"Whoa. Whoa, you got to teach us that." Dean says to Cole**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We walked up to the funeral home, and I saw it was covered in Enochian... which means it's warded off from angels.... crap!**

**"This looks like New Jack City. Can nobody can see this?" Dean asked**

**"Maybe it's demon invisible ink. Only see it in the veil." Sam says**

**"Any idea what it's for?" Dean asked him**

**"We'll find out." Sam told Dean and they walked in leaving me out here, and they didn't even notice it 'Shit, I'm stuck out here!' I thought, I started to walk back and forth pacing, while biting on my nail nervously 'Oh what am I gonna do? I can't help them.' I thought. I then got a bad feeling in my gut, and I then zapped back into the real world to see Pamela and a demon fighting, and she had pulled Sam out of the veil, and I saw her get stabbed in the process**

**"Pamela!" I yell and I went over to help her, and I then see Sam use his powers to grab a hold of the demon and throw it across the room, and as he had a hold of him, with his mind, he starts crushing his fist, as he was exorcising it, which he did, and I honestly felt a little scared of him, because what he just did is dangerous. Sam went over to me and Pamela and she started laughing**

**"What's so funny?" He asked Pamela**

**"I can't die-not in this town." She says and I look at her injury and it had no blood, that is what made me worry the most**

**"Pamela-" Sam started but she cut him off**

**"Quit your worrying, grumpy. How about you make me a drink, huh?" She asked him**

**"You need a doctor." Sam told her**

**"Make me a drink, Sam." She demanded and Sam nodded and stood up and I sigh**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Pamela did the spell so Dean can wake up, and me and Sam helped her move to the other bed next to the one Dean is laying on**

**"Hey, we just got to talk to Tessa, that's all. Get her to hold off reaping till we get you better." I say to her**

**"I'm pretty sure she's started up again." Pamela says and then blood started to pour on her hand and I sigh 'Shit.' I thought, and then Dean woke up, as Pamela took a drink of her whiskey, and I look over at him,**

**"What happened?" Dean asked as he went over to us**

**"Dean, where's Tessa?" Sam asked**

**"She's-" Dean started but he cut himself off, and then Pamela took off her sunglasses**

**"Pamela, I'm so sorry." I say**

**"Stop." She told me**

**"You don't deserve this." I told her**

**"Yeah, I don't. I told you I didn't want anything to do with this. Do me a favor? Tell that bastard Bobby Singer-to go to hell for ever introducing me to you three in the first place." Pamela told me and I sigh, and then she started coughing**

**"Take it easy, Pamela. If it's any consolation, you're going to a better place." Dean told her and she looked over at him**

**"You're lying." Pamela told him and then she turned back to Sam "But what the hell, right? Everybody's got to go sometime." Pamela continued and then she pulled Sam in closer and I heard every word she said to Sam "I know what you did to that demon, Sam. I can feel what's inside of you. If you think you have good intentions, think again." She told Sam in a whisper and she pushed him back slightly, and then she brought me closer "I know your feelings for Dean, you're the only one who can make him sane, you're the only one who could save him, so save him." She whispered to me and I pull back, and she started coughing again, then she leaned against the headboard, with a trickle of blood running out of her mouth, and then her body just went still**

**"Pamela?" Sam asked and her head slides down, and it was indicating that she was dead**

**"Pamela!" Dean yells and then looks over at the both of us "What did she say to you two?" He asked but we were just silent and I then got up and I just walked over to a different part of the room, 'What the hell did she mean by, 'save him'" I thought**


End file.
